Debil Deseo
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: [Alguien desea destruir la RedCom ¿Quien es y por que quiere hacerlo?] ¿Por que Sakayo odia tanto a Yui? ¿Donde esta Control? ¿Quiénes lo encontraran primero? ¿Los Correctores o los Black Hats? ¿Por que querían quemar la Biblioteca? ¡DESCUBRELO AQUI! Secretos. Aventura. Amistad. Amor
1. Prologo: Utopia

P-chan: Hola todos! Tanto tiempo!

**Shi: ¬¬ ¿Tanto tiempo? ¡Hace siglos que no se te ve ni el pelo!**

P-chan: Si… Bueno, la verdad es que estuve asiendo muchos fics, pero la verdad luego de releerlos me di cuenta de que mi escritura no era para nada buena

**Shi: daban ganas de vomitar.**

P-chan: U.U Tampoco la pavada. Solo quería decirles que antes de continuar mis fics (por ejemplo 30Kisses de BLeach) quisiera mejorar mas, no sea cosa que lean algo que no les guste

**Shi: o que los haga vomitar sobre el teclado.**

P-chan: ¬¬

**Shi: ¡¿Qué?**

P-chan: Bueno por ahora les ofresco ese humilde fic que vengo corrigiendo y creando desde hace 2 años pero no me animaba a subir por que pensé que tendría pocos o ningún seguidor. Pero ahora gracias a un par de autores que me dieron valor lo subiré!

**Shi: ¡Así se habla!**

P-chan: Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Shi: Son propiedad de Kia Asamiya y Estudio TRON.**

P-chan: Solo nos divertimos con los personajes un rato.

**Shi: ¿Ahora podemos seguir?**

P-chan: ¿Con el fic?

**Shi: No, cantando.**

P-chan: ¡Ah! ¡Claro!

_Malo, malo, malo eres,_

_no se daña a quien se quiere_

_¡No!_

_Tonto, tonto, tonto, eres_

_no te pienses mejor que las mujeres_

**SHI: YEAH! XD**

P-chan: ^^U

**UTOPÍA**

En una oscura habitación yacía en una silla, sentado frente a la pantalla de una computadora, una persona, tecleando. Las manos del personaje eran temblorosas, con manchas de la edad y huesudas, lo que daba a entender que era un anciano. En los lentes de este se reflejaban las luminosas imágenes de la pantalla frente a él.

-Señor.-En la pantalla había aparecido otra persona, una virtual. Esta tenía el cabello negro, que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara, sus ojos eran de color purpura y era extremadamente pálido.- El Prof. Inukai y sus correctores ya se encargaron de Ryo Kurokawa, el mail a llegado a destino y la receptora a escuchado el mensaje.

-¿Tan pronto? Valla, estas nuevas tecnologías.-río sarcásticamente.- Pasa el mensaje.

A continuación la pantalla reprodujo lo que fue el encuentro de las dos Ai; Shinozaki y la pequeña Ai. Se vio el mensaje que el padre había dejado a su hija, y vio como la viuda de este soltaba lágrimas de emoción.

-Suficiente. –el video paro y fue reemplazado por el rostro del joven. –Ahora quiero ver a los tres correctores humanos.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba distintas fotografías de Ai Shinozaki, Haruna Kisaragi y Yui Kasuga. Pero las más grandes se ubicaban en medio de la pantalla eran las fotografías de busto frontal de ellas.

-Quiero ver a la que escogió el Profesor Inukai.-y dicho y hecho la pantalla se volvió azul. Luego apareció una figura de cuerpo humano a ambos lados. El del lado derecho era Haruna vestida con su uniforme de colegio, el otro era de Haruna con su traje de "Ángel virtual". –Haruna Kisaragi. Experta en computación, conocedoras de muchas áreas, la ase una estratega perfecta.

En medio de las dos figuras había un texto que rezaba:

Inteligencia: 78%

Fuerza: 25%

Habilidad: 78%

Trabajo en equipo: 25%

-Nada mal, pero algo flojo. Según mis informes no es muy segura de sí misma en el momento de pelear.-Miro al chico de la pantalla y sonrió, el otro le devolvió una mueca.- Explotaremos ese "talento" más adelante. Ahora quiero a Ai Shinozaki.-La pantalla se vio abarcada por dos figuras humanas; una era Ai en su traje de "La Amante Virtual" y la otra era Ai con su traje de estudiante. – Además de ser muy inteligente y hábil con la computadora también es hija de Shinozaki. Pobre hombre. Entregado a el trabajo de toda una vida, solo una inútil ilusión…

Ahora en medio de ambas figuras decía:

Inteligencia: 79%

Fuerza: 35%

Habilidad: 82%

Trabajo en equipo: 15%

-Impresionante… lástima que sea "la solitaria" del grupo. Eso también será útil. Ahora, quiero ver a ese corrector. La que fue escogida por equivocación; Yui Kasuga. –pidió, con un gesto despectivo. Además de aparecer las dos figuras y el texto e medio de la pantalla, hubo una tercera figura que mostraba a Yui con el traje elemental Final. El científico no pudo disimular su asombro a ver eso.- Imposible. -Empezó a leer en voz alta la información recopilada de Yui hasta el momento.-:

"Inteligencia: 50%

Fuerza: 30%

Habilidad: 10%

Trabajo en equipo: 100%"

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien que no tenga inteligencia para el combate y habilidad con la computadora pueda tener en trabajo en equipo un 100%?- se pregunto el científico consternado. -¿Cómo es posible que los correctores pudieran aceptarla antes que a Haruna Kisaragi? ¿Cómo es posible que ella los comande más perfectamente de que lo aria Ai Shinozaki?

Ahora la pantalla volvía a ser ocupada por el joven pálido y de cabello oscuro.

-También tengo información de los otros ocho programas correctores creados por el profesor Inukai.-le sugirió al científico, con vos pausada al ver que este estaba aun consternado.

-No…- el hombre empezó a toser.- No la necesito…- la tos comenzó a ser más alta.

-¡Profesor!-

-No por ahora…-el hombre se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo. 

-¡profesor Nakazono! ¿Quiere que llame a emergencias?- la cara no mostraba gran emoción pero su único ojo visible se abrió algo más de lo normal.

-No…- el hombre se destapo la boca y estiro su brazo hacia un tubo de oxigeno que estaba a su lado. Se puso la máscara en la cara y aspiro lo más profundo de lo que sus pobres pulmones, victimas de años de fumador empedernido, podían dar. Exhalo un par de veces más y serró la válvula, sacándose la máscara. –Por ahora quiero que vigiles bien al grupo de Inukai. No falta mucho para que salgamos de las sombras…

-¿tan pronto?

-Inukai no es idiota, idealista, pero no idiota. Si hacemos algo, por mas desapercibido que sea, sabrá que algo anda mal.- el anciano miro a los ojos al chico en la pantalla.- Descontrol, en cuando se nos presente la oportunidad, le declararemos la guerra a la RedCom.-

-Que así sea. ¡Por una Utopía!

-Por la Utopía. –El chico desapareció y dejo al hombre solo en la habitación. Trono los dedos y las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Apago la computadora y miro fijamente la pantalla en negro.

El hombre tenía ya mucha edad. Su cabeza mostraba ya una calvicie incipiente. Su mentón mostraba una ligera y prolija barba sin bigotes. Se saco los lentes y los limpio con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo.

-Pobre Mototsugu. Creyó que podría hacer una cosa tan absurda como darle sentimientos humanos a unas pobres correlaciones de unos y ceros. Eso es imposible, pronto te lo demostrare...- Volvió a ponerse los lentes.- Shinozaki pensaba así y mira como acabo… todo por su hija… era como yo fui, pobre hombre.- se paso la mano por la boca, como si se estuviera sacando agua imaginaria. –Pero yo arreglare todo…. Construiré La Utopía.


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentro parte 1

P-chan: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Tengo que confesar que estoy súper eufórica por los Reviews que nunca pensé tener! ¡Muchísimas gracias a Eternal-Illusion151, SilentFenix y Lin!

**Shi: ¬¬ ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Cuánto más quieres presumir?**

P-chan: ¡No presumo! Solo digo que estoy feliz de que la gente opine…

**Shi: Ya que la gente opino y vivimos en una linda democracia y bla bla bla… ¿Seguimos con el fic?**

P-chan: Ok. Los personajes, por ahora, no me pertenecen. Porque estamos haciendo una colecta para tener los derechos de Corrector Yui. ¿Cuánto llevamos hasta ahora, Shi?

**Shi: Ehh… 5, 58, un boleto de colectivo y dos botones…**

P-Chan:…. Bueno, por algo se empieza ^^U jejejeje

**Shi: Con ustedes el fic:**

P-chan: ¡Esa es mi frase!

**Shi: Demándame. **

**D É B I L D E S E O**

**Capitulo Uno**

ENCUENTRO parte 1

"Hola, Ai." -El chibi de Yui sonreía al lector del mail. – "hace tiempo que no nos vemos"- cara triste- "así que pensé en invitarte a una fiesta, solo iremos los correctores, Haruna, el profesor Inukai y yo" rió el chibi "esperamos verte allí… ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Aquí te dejo la dirección" el chibi señalo un dibujo de una isla con una sola palmera "va a ser el Viernes a las 7, por favor, no faltes, te extrañamos mucho"

El mail se cerró.

Ai miro fijamente la pantalla por unos segundos y sonrió. –Siempre igual, Yui.-

Ella comenzó a escribir el mail.

El chibi, siempre serio, ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa- "claro que iré. Mándale mis saludos a Haruna y los demás…" el chibi se puso ligeramente colorada "yo también los extraño a todos… mis amigos…"

-¡No puedo creer que ya sea viernes!-Yui se estiro gustosa en su asiento, ya solo faltaba una clase para poder irse. Haruna la miro y se le iluminó la cara. Ella también necesitaba un descanso; había estado demasiado ocupada con el colegio, clases de piano y alguna que otra ronda como correctora.

Yui debía de estar tanto o más cansada; se había tomado en serio su sueño de ser Mangaka y había estado tomando algunas clases de dibujo manga, sin contar que le había pedido a ella que le ayudara en computación; después de todo era una correctora y debía aprender algo de computación. Las notas del colegio de Yui no bajaron del promedio aceptable, algo que agradaba a sus padres; que la dejaban entrar a la RedCom "a jugar con sus amigos" cuando quisiera mientras mantuviera el promedio (algo que le costaba, considerando sus dificultades con computación, pero estaba mejorando).

-Sí, no puedo esperar a ver a Ai.-dijo felizmente Haruna. Hace tiempo que no sabían mucho de su amiga. Se había mudado desde hace ya medio año y no la veían mucho, pero hablaban de vez en cuando con ella en la sala de Chat, antes de las rondas.

Ella les dijo que le costaba un poco mantener el promedio luego de haber estado hospitalizada, cuando sobrecargo su tiempo en la RedCom. Sus compañeras habían mejorado un poco la aptitud hacia ella, luego de que Ai abriera aprendido a abrirse más. También les dijo que los girasoles de su casa ya estaban floreciendo por que se acercaba el verano y por ende las vacaciones.

-Sera una…

-¿Una qué?-pregunto Akiko, que estaba escuchando disimuladamente la conversación.

- Sera una maravillosa idea descansar esta noche, ¿No creen?-dijo Yui, mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa. Akiko y Reiko resoplaron algo decepcionadas.

-Creíamos que tenías una cita.-le reprocho Reiko. –Luego de que Shun se mudo; solo has te has interesado en Kosuke…-Yui ya le había explicado que había pasado y porque su relación nunca pasaría de una amistad. –Pero de repente has estado más feliz, desde hace poco que Ai se mudara…

-Pensábamos que estabas saliendo con un chico.-dijo Akiko al fin.

-¿Yo? ¿Saliendo?- ella sonrió, algo sonrojada.- ¡Por supuesto que no! Serian las primeras en saberlo.

-Yo jamás pensaría en algo como eso.-De los asientos de atrás de ellas vino una voz masculina.- Alguien tan torpe como Yui jamás podría conservar a un novio ni por cinco segundos.

-¡Takashi!- Yui lo miro con el seño fruncido. -¡Yo tampoco veo que tu tengas una novia!

-Yo no quiero ni necesito una novia.-dijo severamente a Yui. Pero no tardo en darse cuenta de que la frase llego a los oídos de Haruna, que desvió la mirada algo azorada.- Bueno… no quise decir eso exactamente… yo… bueno…-Takashi se esforzaba por remediar esas palabras sin resultar muy obvio.

Mientras las tres amigas miraban divertidas como Takashi trataba de excusarse sin dirigirse directamente a Haruna, y esta a sus ves no miraba al chico para no parecer interesada en sus palabras. Pero por fortuna ambos fueron salvados cuando toco la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase.

-¡Debiste de haberte visto!- Yui aun reía por lo sucedido.- Estabas toda roja.

-¡Yui! ¡Por favor!-rogo Haruna, que caminaba aun con la cara algo roja.

-No sé porque tú y Takashi no se declaran de una vez.-dijo Yui, mirándola seria.- Es obvio que ambos se gustan. No hay nada que les impida ser felices.-

-Bueno… es que hacer eso… es…- Haruna miro fijamente el suelo, sonriendo ligeramente.- No es algo tan sencillo… creo que tu lo sabes mejor que yo.

-jajaja- rio divertida la castaña.- Creo que me estas confundiendo, todos los chicos que me gustaron nunca me correspondieron…

-¿Estás segura?-

Yui pareció pensárselo unos segundos.- Si. Shun siempre me vio como una hermana menor y Kosuke solo me quería como amiga, se había enamorado de su enfermera, ¿recuerdas?-

-No me refería a ellos, pero bueno.- Haruna sonrió para sus adentros.- Quizás cuando crezcas lo comprendas.

-¿Cómo que cuando crezca?- Haruna echo a correr.- ¡Ey! ¡No huyas! ¡Explícame que es eso que querías decir!-ambas chicas corrieron mientras reían, a sus espaldas el sol se ponía. Esos meses luego de la derrota de Ryo Kurokawa habían sido muy pacíficos y esperaban que así continuaran.

Synchro se encontraba adentrado de en la pequeña selva que había en la pequeña isla. Llevaba puesto una camisa verde con unos shorts de baño negros. Hacía tiempo que estaba caminando, tratando de deshacerse de una extraña sensación que hace rato lo estaba abrumando.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento….-pensó en voz alta. –Sera mejor que vuelva, Yui debe de estar por llegar.- sonrió y volvió a la playa, donde estaban esperando sus amigos.

-¡Chicas! Han llegado muy temprano.- Rescue se apresuro a saludarlas. Llevaba puesto la parte superior de un biquini rosado y llevaba atado a la cintura un gran pañuelo rojo a modo de falda.

-No las esperábamos a esta hora.- Control se acerco a ellas. El tenía puesto unos shorts de baño negros. Estaba mojado, lo cual indicaba que había estado surfeando.

-Queríamos llegar antes para poder ayudar en los preparativos.- dijo Haruna.

-La verdad es que ya terminamos.- Había aparecido Freeze, que llevaba un sencillo bikini negro. Levaba sus típicos lentes negros sobre la cabeza. –La fiesta va a ser por allá.-señalo una pequeña choza que se alzaba no muy lejos, en la playa. – Ya casi llegan todos.

-Sera mejor que vallamos.-dijo Haruna, Yui le dio la razón, enérgicamente.

-¡Ágamos una carrera!-dijo Yui y sin esperar salió corriendo.- ¡Vamos! ¡El último en llegar….! -Pero no pudo acabar la frase ya que se había chocado con alguien que había salido de la selva, y caminaba hacia la playa. Ambos cayeron al piso, Yui sobre él.

-Mmh.- gimió Yui, mientras se frotaba la cabeza. – ¡Mira por dónde vas! –exclamo, sin salirse de arriba de su obstáculo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo.- El atropellado resulto ser Synchro, que logro sentarse en la arena, aun con Yui enzima.

-¡Synchro!-exclamo feliz la chica, mientras abrazaba al corrector, que no pudo hacer más que dejarse abrazar.

-¿Te importaría dejar de aplastarme y asfixiarme?-le pregunto él con una sonrisa. Ella lo soltó y se puso de pie.-Siempre reaccionas así cada vez que me vez.

-Es que extrañaba mucho verte así…. Aunque también extraño a pulgoso.-dijo ella, algo melancólica recordando cómo era Synchro hace unos meses.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.-gruño Synchro, sacudiéndose la arena.- Odiaba verme así.-termino, con fastidio.

-¡Yui! ¡Synchro!- Al dúo se acercaron todos los demás. -¿Están bien?

-Si, solo fue un pequeño choque.- explico Yui, algo azorada.

-Eso sucede cuando uno no ve por donde anda.- dijo Synchro con burla.

-¡Tu también tenias que ver por donde andas!-le espeto ella.

Todos los demás los veían con sudor en las sienes, la verdad la relación de esos dos no había cambiado en gran parte desde que Synchro recupero su forma, pero ya eran algo infantiles las peleas entre ellos dos. Aunque claro; Haruna, Ante e incluso Rescue y Frezee sospechaban que había algo más detrás de las peleas.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos adelantaremos…-dijo Haruna. Ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención, estaban demasiado ocupados peleándose, así que pudieron retirarse sin más.

-Siempre me quieres corregir todo.-le dijo Yui a Synchro que la miraba con los brazos cruzados. Sin importar porque discutieran siempre llegaban al mismo tema –Y me compraras continuamente con Haruna y Ai.

-Solo digo que podrías ser algo más madura.-dijo él, serio.

-Yo soy como soy, no voy a cambiar por nada.- Ella miro a Synchro, decidida.

Él le sostuvo la mirada, para luego sonreír, al igual que ella. Sin importar que tanto tiempo discutieran o sobre que, ninguno podía estar molesto con el otro por más de 10 segundos.

-Lamento haberte chocado….-dijo finalmente ella, sin mirarlo. –No veía por donde andaba.

-Yo tampoco veía por donde iba.-El le acaricio dulcemente la cabeza. A Yui eso no le gustaba por que de por sí, Synchro ya era más alto que ella, que hiciera eso la hacía sentir aun mas chiquita. -¿Y los demás?-pregunto desconcertado, viendo que estaban los dos solos.

-Creo que se cansaron de oírnos discutir y se fueron.-

-Bueno, será mejor que también vallamos, No falta mucho para que llegue Ai.-dijo el corrector y fueron caminando hacia la choza.

-Synchro…

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ya lo has hecho, pero puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa.-rio él, tratando de que ella se relajara.

-¿Por qué odiabas el cuerpo de lobo, si una vez me dijiste que hasta podía gustarte?-pregunto ella en un tono infantil.

-Bueno… es que yo con ese cuerpo…- inconscientemente comenzó a mirar su mano derecha con cierta tristeza, recordando cómo era cuando era Lobo Guerrero, cuando la usaba para empuñar su espada en pos de dañar a Yui.- Intente lastimarte a ti y a los demás correctores, mis amigos… recordaba todo eso cada vez que; me miraba a mi mismo al espejo, miraba mis manos, por la forma en que la gente me miraba…-empezó a apretar mucho su puño- no me gustaba… me hacía sentir un monstruo -súbitamente una delicada mano se poso sobre su apretado puño, abriéndolo y tomándole la mano.

-Yo jamás te odie, aun cuando éramos enemigos.- dijo Yui, mirándolo con dulzura. Le tomo la mano e inconscientemente él correspondía el suave apretón.- siempre supe que en el fondo eras bueno.- sonrió.

-A mí siempre me gusto tu sonrisa, aun cuando éramos enemigos.- Se miraron a los ojos.- Sin importar que, nunca la perdías.- Ambos sonreían.

-Errgh…-una tos repentina interrumpió la conversación de ambos. Rápidamente los dos se soltaron las manos y miraron a la tercera persona- perdonen…- Ai estaba algo colorada, evitando mirar directamente a sus amigos. –Creo que me perdí… ¿Dónde era la fiesta?-pregunto al fin.

-¡Ai!- Yui se apresuro a saludar a su amiga con una gran abrazo, que Ai, confundida pero feliz, correspondió. –Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. –respondió algo nerviosa. Synchro pareció ser el único en notarlo. -hola Synchro…- volvió a sonrojarse, quizás recordando la escena que hace segundos había interrumpido.

-Hola, tanto tiempo Ai.-le saludo Synchro. Ai aun seguía siendo algo reservada para los demás correctores, pero había entablado una buena relación con todos.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos hacia la fiesta!-grito feliz la castaña, mientras tomaba ambos por las manos y los jalaba hacia la choza.

La fiesta había ido de maravilla. Todos estaban entusiasmados y felices. Todos los correctores habían asistido. Incluso Jaggy, Virus, la pequeña Ai y el profesor Inukai. Todos estaban charlando con todos, no había nadie que no estuviera conversando, haciendo chistes o riéndose.

-Eh, ¡Amigos!-exclamo feliz Yui. Cuando obtuvo la atención de todos, continuo- Creo que ha llegado la hora de anunciar el verdadero motivo de esta reunión…- Casi todos sonrieron, excepto Ai, que no savia lo que iba a pasar.- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ai!-exclamaron todo a la vez.

Ai tardo un poco en reaccionar. No recordaba haberle dicho a nadie su cumpleaños, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había pasado.- ¿Cómo lo supieron?-fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Se lo pregunte a tu tía.-explico Yui. –Ella me dijo, que si te veía en la RedCom, te diera esto de su parte. -Yui le ofreció un pequeño paquete, envuelto con un papel de regalo azul marino.

Ai se dio cuenta de que había capturado la atención de todos.- Bueno… yo… Gracias. Muchas gracias… -Muchos estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones, otros decían comentarios para restarle importancia al detalle de la fiesta, otros, como Control, le daban la razón.

De repente un ruido demasiado familiar para todos resonó en medio de la fiesta, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

Hubo unos momentos en que solo ese sonido lleno la habitación. Muchos estaban confundíos, otros molestos, otros incrédulos.

Era el detector de virus de Rescue.

-¿Qué sucede, Rescue?-pregunto finalmente Control, quizás esperando que fuera otra cosa o el aparato estuviera averiado.

Rescue observo en radar un punto luminoso que se acercaba rápidamente al centro del mapa. –Parece ser un virus… y se acerca aquí… a una gran velocidad…

Todos notaron como empezaba a aumentar el viento, como si una tormenta se acercase.

Las sillas que habían dejado en la playa comenzaron a bolar, algunas palmeras se doblegaron tanto que casi llegaban al piso, otras sencillamente eran arrancadas de raíz por el fuerte viento. Algunas de las copas de cristal, con las que pretendían brindar, cayeron al piso, haciendo añicos y vertiendo su contenido. Toda la choza comenzó a tambalearse como si en cualquier momento estuviera por salir de cuajo como una palmera.

Rápidamente Control, Ante y Synchro se acercaron hacia una de las ventanas para poder ver que ocurría afuera. El cielo se había puesto negro, el mar había crecido hasta el punto que en que las olas alcanzaban mas del metro y medio de altura y arrasaban con la playa, que no estaba demasiado lejos de la choza. Pero los que en verdad los aterrorizo fue que a la distancia, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con gran velocidad, se podía ver un tornado negro.

-¡Todos al piso!-Control tomo el dominio de la situación.- ¡Es un tornado!- Luego se dirigió a las tres correctoras humanas.- ¡Desconéctense!

-¡Esperen! ¡Quizás podamos hacer algo!-Yui se aproximo a los tres primeros correctores.

-Entraste con el Visor, no podrás usar tus poderes.-Le explico Ante.- Desconéctense, esto puede ponerse muy peligroso.

-¡Realidad virtual fuera!-exclamaron las tres. A la vez, que en el mundo real, oprimían el botón del visor que las desconectaría de la RedCom.

Pero nada paso.

-¡No podemos desconectarnos!-exclamo Haruna, con algo de pánico. En el mundo virtual, con un peligro inminente y sin poder transformarse eran completamente vulnerables.

-Vallan abajo de las mesas.- Les indico Synchro. Todos buscaron refugio en las mesas.

Había tres dispuestas en medio del salón para poner la comida y las bebidas. Debajo de la primera mesa se escabulleron Follow, Peace, Rescue, Eco y la pequeña Ai. En la segunda se refugiaron Control, Ante, Virus, Jaggy, que casi no entraba, y Freeze. Finalmente en la tercera se escabulleron IR, Haruna, Ai y el profesor Inukai.

Antes de que Yui pudiera refugiarse bajo la gran mesa, con sus amigas, el techo se desplomo.

¡Chan! ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Yui se salvara? ¿O el fic acabara aquí?

**Te mato.**

Ah! Shi!

**Shi: ¡Estoy gastando todo mi intelecto en este fic! Ahora no me vengas con que "Acá se acaba el fic" Porque te mato! (Saca guadaña)**

O_O Bue bueno…. Estaba bromeando… ¡Claro que el fic sigue! Jejejejejeje

**Shi: ¬¬ Mas te vale. Estamos poniendo mucho en esto.**

Claro que si. Ponemos el alma, el corazón y el cerebro =D

**Shi: entre otras cosas.**

¡Bueno! Espero que no siguán leyendo. ¡Salu2 a todos!


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentro parte 2

Acá de nuevo con este fic! Dios! No creo que haya llegado hasta los 3 capítulos.

**Técnicamente son 2 y un prologo.**

Deja de corregirme y empecemos con los derechos

**Kia Asamiya y Estudio Tron no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Corrector Yui y sus personajes.**

O_O… a partir de hoy seré yo la que diga los derechos.

**Como quieras…. El fic.**

¬¬ ya va, ya va. Este capítulo tiene un Flash Back, que se distingue por que está en _cursiva_. Espero que les guste

**D É B I L D E S E O**

**Capitulo Dos**

ENCUENTRO parte 2

-¡Yui!-El grito de las otras dos correctoras humanas fue sofocado cuando el techo se desplomo sobre su amiga. El polvo y arena que levanto los pedazos de techo hicieron la respiración y la vista dificultosa para todos por unos momentos.

Todos salieron de debajo de las mesas. Haruna, Ai, el profesor Inukai e I.R, que fueron testigos de cómo el techo cayó sobre su amiga, corrieron a retirar los restos de paja y madera que sepultaron a Yui. Cuando de repente los restos de la construcción comenzaron a moverse.

De ellos surgió Synchro, con Yui desmayada en brazos.

-Logre cubrirla antes de que el techo callera- conto Synchro a la vez que un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba desde su sien izquierda hasta su mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a Haruna y Ai. –Cuídenla.-dijo a la vez que dejaba a la chica en manos del profesor Inukai. –Control. Ve a ver qué está pasando.- El otro corrector asintió y ambos salieron de las ruinas de la choza.

-Todos quédense aquí.-ordeno el autoproclamado líder de los correctores. -Hare un reconocimiento. Si necesito ayuda les avisare por el Comcon.-Y dicho eso y sin esperar que nadie le dijera nada utilizo su velocidad para atravesar el embravecido mar, yendo hacia el tornado.

Todos se ayudaban para poder salir de entre los escombros de donde solo hace unos segundos estaban festejando el cumpleaños de Ai. El viento estaba calmado. Era algo extraño, el tornado, a pesar de todo el viento que levanto, seguía donde estaba. Era como si todo eso lo hubiera causado una fuertísima ráfaga de viento. Eso asusto a más de uno; si eso era una ráfaga, ¿Cómo sería el tornado?

Rescue revisaba que Yui no tuviera ninguna herida de gravedad. –Solamente sufrió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- diagnostico a la vez que corría el flequillo de la niña, dejando al descubierto una mancha morada. Justo cuando Yui empezaba a abrir los ojos Control re apareció:-

-No me creerán esto…-empezó el corrector, con una expresión de incredulidad. Enseguida tubo la atención de todos, incluido Yui, que aun estaba algo mareada por el golpe.- No muy lejos de aquí hay otra isla. –señalo al horizonte, donde se alzaba el tornado.- Hay alguien que puede utilizar el elemento viento.-esto dejo atónitos a muchos.- el fue el que creó el tornado, junto a él, hay otras siete personas, creo que no me vieron.-Control parecía algo exaltado.- Pero creo que podemos descartar enseguida el elemento sorpresa; esto fue un ataque directo, sabían que estábamos aquí y nos atacaron.

Todos estaban atónitos y confusos. ¿Quién querría hacerles daño? Ellos no tenían a ningún enemigo conocido. Grosser había sido reiniciado y estaba funcionando con normalidad. Ryo Kurokawa había…. Bueno; muerto. No conocían a nadie que quisiese hacerles daño.

-¿Eso quiere decir que debemos ir y enfrentarlos directamente?-pregunto Peace, algo renuente a la idea de una batalla.

-Creo que será mejor que no lo ágamos y directamente nos retiremos.-dijo Ante. –Yui sufrió un fuerte golpe, al igual que Synchro. Las chicas no pueden pelear como correctores; recuerda que entraron con el URV*.

-Pero también recuerda que ellas no pueden salir.-le corrigió I.R.

- Quizás esos tipos sean la causa de todo. Si los vencemos quizás ellas puedan salir de la realidad Virtual.- concordó Follow.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.- Haruna se interpuso entre el debate de los correctores.- Yui esta lastimada, no creo que aguante hasta que se cumplan las 10hs. Aun nos quedan 5hs, pero si no podemos desconectarnos sufriremos las consecuencias.- Eso reducía las opciones.

De repente comenzaron a sentir un cosquilleo debajo de los pies, algo que atribuyeron a la tensión y estrés del momento. Pero luego se dieron cuenta que el temblor no solo los afectaba a ellos.

Las palmeras a su alrededor empezaron a caer. Lo que quedaba de la choza término por derrumbarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fallow, algo nervioso.

-Es un terremoto.-exclamo Eco, empezando a correr, al principio nadie sabía porque. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que barios escombros estaban cayendo desde las partes más altas de la isla. Eso era extraño, nunca nadie había presenciado un terremoto en esa isla, ni en ningún sitio.

-¡Corran!-ordeno Synchro, Control no se atrevió a quejarse, tomo a Ante por el brazo y corrió con ella a velocidad que le permitía la tercer correctora. Synchro tomo a Yui estilo nupcial, mientras les dijo a los otros tres humanos que se adelantaran. La chica aun se sentía algo mareada, veía las cosas aun borrosas. -¿Estás bien?- Yui miro hacia arriba, directo al rostro de Synchro y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la playa pudieron apreciar que donde estaban ellos antes ahora estaban aterrizando barias rocas, de distintos tamaños, pero que de seguro los hubieran sepultado. Pero las sorpresas aun no se acababan; del piso salían varias y profundas grietas.- ¿ahora qué aremos?-se pregunto Follow, contrariado.

-¡Peace!-El profesor llamo al sexto corrector.- ¡Has una balsa o un bote para que podamos ir al mar!-todos miraron al mar y al profesor alternativamente. Todos sabían que cuando había un terremoto había que evitar la costa- Es mejor arriesgarnos en el mar que a que nos aplaste una roca o caer en una grieta.-todos le dieron la razón.

Peace con sus poderes creó un pequeño bote donde entraron todos. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo, encendió el motor.- ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Profesor?-

-Creo que deberíamos ir hacia el tornado, donde están esas personas que nos están atacando.- respondió con gravedad.

-¿Qué quiere ir a donde estas esos sujetos que intentan matarnos?-pregunto Freeze, entre exaltada y furiosa.

-No te preocupes Freeze.-le respondió el científico con paciencia.- Solo creo que quieren llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Y por qué cree eso, Profesor?-pregunto Virus.-Esta claro que nos estaban atacando con ese tornado.

-No. Si quisieran matarnos ya lo hubieran hecho con el tornado y con el terremoto.- Todos se sorprendieron. - Claramente querían que nos encontráramos con ellos.- antes de que pudieran hacerme mil y un preguntas, siguió.- El tornado no avanzo nada; estaba para marcarnos el lugar en donde se encuentran. El terremoto no estaba para lastimarnos; estaba para incitarnos a abandonar la isla.

-¿Para qué querrán que nos reunamos?-pregunto Jaggy.

-No lo sé.-contesto el profesor.- Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.- sentencio.

Se hizo un silencio tenso entre todos. La pequeña Ai buscaba refugio en los brazos de homónima humana, que trataba de disimular como podía la inseguridad que sentía al no poder transformarse. Yui se recargaba en el hombro de Haruna, los saltos que pegaba el bote en el mar hacia que le volvieran sus mareos. Follow se estremecía mientras Rescue le daba amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, a la vez que Paz bufaba con desaprobación. Los anteriores corruptores no decían nada, Freeze retorcía nerviosa sus manos, Jaggy había hecho aparecer un grueso libro y lo leía ávidamente, pasando las páginas más rápido de lo que Yui nunca había visto a nadie hacer, Virus solo mantenía su vista fija en el tornado.

Control y Ante se miraban el uno al otro con gravedad. Fue cuando a Eco se le ocurrió una idea:-Ante, ¿No puedes ver nada del futuro?

-Es verdad…-Ante hizo aparecer su bola mágica de cristal y empezó a observar dentro. –No veo nada… solo… -Entonces una sola imagen le vino a la mente: _El mundo destruido, lleno de smog y nubes grises. Todas las edificaciones destruidas y las calles sin vida._ Luego todo fue interferencia.- ¡Aaah!- Ante dejo de usar sus poderes y la bola de cristal rodo por la cubierta, a la vez que trataba de alejar esa imagen de su mente y se cubría los oídos por el fuerte ruido de la interferencia que aun resonaba en ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Control.

-No puedo usar mis poderes… No puedo predecir lo que va a pasar…- dijo, para pesar y horror de todos. Estaban en una clara desventaja.

Cuando pensaron que las cosas no podrían ser peores; sin correctores que pudieran iniciar lo que sea que estuviera detrás de eso, sin saber lo que iba a pasar, sin ninguna información estaban en una horrible desventaja con lo que sea que se estuvieran por enfrentar; El barco empezó a moverse aun mas violentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yui. Justo cuando estuvo por caer al piso, fue recibida en los brazos del segundo corrector.

-¡Un remolino!- exclamo Freeze, mientras miraba atemorizada el agua.

-¿¡Qué?-esa fue la respuesta colectiva que recibió por parte de todos los demás.

En efecto, el agua se agitaba en forma de espiral. Ellos estaban, ya, dentro de aquel mortal espiral, que sin darse cuenta los había estado atrayendo sigilosamente a una trampa mortal. Ninguno sabía bien que hacer, hasta que por fin Haruna reacciono.

-¡Peace! Gira el bote. Aléjanos del remolino.-le ordeno, tratando de mantener la calma.

Peace trato por todos los medios de virar el timón, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y no pudo solo. -¡Ayúdenme!-exigió a los demás correctores, Control, Synchro, Follow e incluso IR y Eco trataron de ayudarlo, sin tener éxito.

-Demonios…-musito Yui por lo bajo, teniendo solo a Haruna como testigo.- Si hubiera entrado por el ConCom ahora podría usar el traje elemental de tierra y virar el timón sin problemas…- apretó fuerte los puños sobre su regazo y trato de que las lagrimas no se le escaparan.- Todo es mi culpa…

_-Entremos ahora, así ayudamos con los preparativos.-le dijo Haruna a su mejor amiga, mientras miraba el ConCom fijamente.-Realidad…_

_-¡Espera!-_

_-¿Qué sucede, Yui?-Haruna se sorprendió, creyó que ella sería la más interesada en ir a ver a sus amigos lo antes posible. Hace tiempo que llevaba planeando esa fiesta sorpresa para Ai. _

_-Entremos con el visualizador.-le dijo Yui, a la vez que sacaba un par de un cajón de su escritorio._

_-¿Por qué?-es verdad, ellas tenían el Concom. Aunque aún no habían solucionado el problema del tiempo en la realidad virtual, pero podían controlar el tiempo. - Podemos poner un cronometro para que nos diga cuanto nos queda de tiempo, así no pasaremos mucho tiempo en la RedCom.-le sugirió._

_-No, quiero usar el visualizador. Sería bueno fingir que no somos correctores por una vez. Sería como volver a los viejos tiempos, como alumnas normales que se reúnen con sus amigos dentro de la RedCom.-rio ella._

_Haruna comprendió enseguida lo que quería decir. Desde que se volvieron correctores los problemas dentro de la red no habían parado de perseguirlas. Desde ir a un sitio de "aventura segura" hasta a ir a esquiar a "la montaña de verano", e incluso en un sitio de fantasía "princesa por un día" podía volverse una experiencia peligrosa. Yui sabía que algunas veces esas cosas estuvieron por cansarla, ya casi tenía miedo de entrar a un sitio con sus demás amigos y que pasara algo. Pero Yui siempre estaba para decirle que "si había algún problema podrían solucionarlo", sabiendo que el peor miedo de su amiga, más que arruinar un día de diversión con sus amigos, era que ese problema "no tuviera solución"._

_-De acuerdo.-tomo el visualizador, ambas sentadas en sus respectivas cillas y musitaron al mismo tiempo:- Realidad virtual: Sitio de la Isla Vacacional. Enter._

-No digas eso, Yui. Nada de esto es tu culpa.-con la mano le limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

Sin que nadie lo advirtiera, Synchro veía la escena impotente.

Un fuerte sacudón pasó por el bote. -¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Rescue, asustada, a la vez que sujetaba dolorosamente el brazo de Follow.

Entonces comenzaron a sentir como si fueran succionados hacia abajo. Pero extrañamente el bote no se hundía ni se inundaba.

Tan abrupto como empezó, la succión hacia el fondo del mar, termino.

Pero al mismo tiempo el barco comenzó a girar a una velocidad increíble, para el lado contrario al que lo habían hecho hasta ahora. A la vez que iban girando más rápido, el barco iba subiendo a la superficie.

Llego un momento en que el barco dejo de girar y salió disparado hacia adelante, como si de un torpedo se tratara.

Antes de que supieran que era lo que estaba pasando, el barco se estrello contra unas rocas. Haciendo que más de uno fuera golpeado contra el piso.

Rescue, que cayó del bote, casi cae sobre el duro piso de rocas, pero justo a tiempo Fallow se transformo en un suave colchón que le amortiguo la caída. Synchro, que estaba al frente de al embarcación, no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto el Profesor Inukai, a la vez que se ponía de pie con ayuda de Ante y Control.

-¡Synchro!-Yui se alejo de sus amigas, para saltar del bote y caer en la escollera de duras rocas. No muy lejos de ella, se encontraba Synchro golpeado, recostado sobre las piedras.- ¿Estás bien?

El corrector intento incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta que eso le costaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.- Si. -mintió.- Voy a estar bien cuando consiga una cama más suave.-rio.

-Oh. Me alegra que estén aquí… los estábamos esperando.-una vos suave, pero que denotaba algo de burla, se escucho frente a Yui. Ella no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia arriba.

Un joven de largos cabellos y ojos grises la observaba. Su cara era alargada, pero su mandíbula cuadrada denotaba madurez. Su sonrisa era lo único desagradaba de su cara. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, que a su vez caía sobre el hombro derecho.

Yui se quedo helada. -¿Shun…?

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Ehg… Acá tenemos algo, de una lectora…**

Si, nuestra lectora Tianna… Dice que mi…

**Ejem…**

¡Bueno! Dice que NUESTRO fic _(Maldito Demonio-muzo-roba-derechos ¬¬)_ se parece que uno que ella ya leyó. No me lo tomo a mal. Pero si es posible dime que fic es y de que pagina. Así veo si en verdad se parece.

**¡Notros no Plagiamos! ¡Nunca!**

Obvio. Solo te puedo decir que si tiene alguna similitud con otro fic hay dos opciones;

A: Me plagiaron a MÍ.

B: Fue una coincidencia que a mí y al autor del otro fic se nos ocurriera una trama parecida.

**Bueno, con esto terminamos este capítulo.**

Para mí que este capítulo esta algo forzado… ustedes lo juzgaran.

**¡**N**o**s **v**e**mo**s**!**


	4. Capitulo 3: Declaracion

Hola a todos. Debido ciertas cosas que les enumerare en breve no podre subir "Débil Deseo" tan a menudo como quisiera. Quisiera que las supieran:

1ro: el fic no podre actualizarlo tan a menudo como quisiera por que por mi casa ya empezaron las clases y tengo que ponerme media pila.

2do: Estuve con un resfrío tremendo toda la semana, por eso no actualice la vez pasada.

3ro: si por alguna fuerza fuera de mi control no puedo seguir el fic con un ritmo constante, iré subiendo otros fic sobre Corrector Yui que tengo hechos hace rato, cosa que por lo menos ustedes ni yo nos aburramos xD. Agradecería que los leyeran y me dieran su opinión.

**Shi: Ahora, como hemos buscado por internet el manga original de Asamiya-san, solo encontramos los dos primeros capítulos en ingles. Pero pudimos sacar algunas conclusiones que quisiera contarles, porque quizás las utilizamos para el fic:**

*** Yui llama a Shun "Oniichan" ósea Hermano**

*** Shun tiene el pelo oscuro y además aparece mayormente vestido de negro y con una cruz (¿ósea que quería ser padre o algo así?)**

***Yui aparece con vestidos más largos de los que usa en el anime XD (ósea: ANIME FANSERVISE!) **

P-chan: dejando de lado *cofcof* todo eso… ¡Los derechos!

Shi: Corrector Yui no nos pertenece; porque si fuera así a Shun lo hubiera matado… (Ataque Kamikaze de las fans de Shun) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

P-chan: ¬¬ no te voy a *cofcof* salvar, Shi. Y solo por comentar que ya arreglamos el malentendido que habíamos tenido el anterior capitulo… la verdad es que yo me asuste principalmente porque…

_**Shi: (todo rasguñado) ¬¬ DRATATIZACION… (Olas tipo Flash Back)**_

_P-chan: ¡No! ¡Hay otro fic como el mío! NO!_

_**Shi: ¬¬ ¿y que con eso?**_

_P-chan: Que acá alguien me dice que se parece mucho al mío *cof cof*… no plagie*cofcofcof*… pero*cof*…. Quisiera leerlo T_T… *cofcof*_

_**Shi: ¬¬ de seguro que es un malentendido, cuando avancemos con la trama se va a ver que es bien distinto…**_

_P-chan: Pero quiero leerlo…. U_U *cofcofcofcof*_

_**Shi: aaaagh! ¡Me tenes arto con tu refrió y tus lamentaciones! (saca su guadaña)**_

_P-chan: O_O NO SHI! NO LO AGAS!... NOOOO…._

_Fin_

Ningún humano (bueno, excepto P-chan) salió lastimado en esta dramatización.

P-chan: (algo cortada) T_T el fic…

**Shi: Wiiiii!**

**D É B I L D E S E O**

**Capitulo Tres**

DECLARACIÓN

-¿Shun…?-

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron como platos.

Aquel chico había sido objeto de su amor desde que podía recordar; Desde que lo conoció aquel atardecer en aquel solitario parque; Shun Toho pasó a ser una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Aun recordaba las tardes que él la invitaba a su casa para poder ayudarla con la tarea, jugando en el parque para cumplir su capricho e incluso componer canciones para festivales de su colegio.

Shun había sido la persona más amable que había conocido jamás.

Siempre se arrepintió de no haberle dicho sus sentimientos antes de que el partiera para Estados Unidos… Aun recordaba su última conversación.

x – x – x

_No faltaba mucho para que el avión con rumbo a América despegara de la plataforma. No faltaba mucho para que el chico del cual había estado enamorada toda su vida se fuera para siempre de su vida y quizás nunca volvieran hablar de frente a frente en el mundo real._

_Shun se encontraba despidiéndose de su madre, que en vez de estar llorando apenada, estaba sonriente y orgullosa del futuro que se habría para su hijo. Incluso los Kasuga estaban allí; Shinichi Kasuga había dejado de lado sus celos paternos para despedir a un amigo de la infancia de su hija, que en el fondo era como un hijo para él. Sakura por otro lado si estaba algo emocionada, quizás pensando que ese momento de seguro llegaría también para su hija._

_-Cuídate mucho Shun.-le dijeron. Yui estaba al margen. Hace días que Shun le había anunciado de su ida. Al principio se sintió triste, pero lo supero enseguida, sintiendo felicidad por su amigo, casi hermano, que se estaba esforzando al máximo para cumplir su meta de volverse un gran medico. Pero ahora era como si toda esa fantasía de "todo va a estar bien" hubiera desaparecido y reaccionara. _

_El chico que quería se iba a ir. _

_Shun se iba a ir. _

_Cuando todos los adultos se hubieron retirado (Claro que Shinichi lucho un poco contra la idea de que su hija se queda a solas con Shun), el muchacho llamo a la chica._

_- ¡Yui! ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar?_

_La chica reacciono y se acerco con algo de recelo, no desconfiaba de él, pero sí de sí misma. ¿Si le decía lo que sentía? Quizás así la gran carga que sentía en el pecho hace tiempo, por fin, se desvanecería._

_-Shun… yo…-Antes de que Yui pudiera siquiera hablarle Shun hizo algo que la alegro pero a la vez la desconcertó. La abrazo. Yui no sabía que pensar. ¿Él quería decirle algo con ese abrazo?- ¿Shun?_

_-Solo quiero que sepas que donde quiera que valla, sin importar que tan lejos estemos el uno del otro…-Yui levanto la cabeza, esperanzada.- Siempre serás mi única hermanita, Yui._

_Fue entonces cuando su corazón y sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos._

_-Claro.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa fingida, que pudo pasar por una verdadera.- Sin importar que tanto te tardes ni cuan viejo te agás siempre serás mi hermano.-_

_-Hey no digas eso, o me voy a deprimir.-rio él. Se volvieron a abrazar. A Yui no le importo este abrazo, ya que en verdad iba cargado de sentimientos de cariño y estima hacia Shun y sabia que él sentía lo mismo pero no tan intensamente. _

–_Nos vemos. No tardes.-le advirtió._

_-Tratare de volver lo antes posible, ya veras, seré el mejor medico del mundo.- Así fue como se despidieron. Con una promesa de cariño fraternal y no de amor, como ella esperaba o quería. Lo que le dolió mas fue ser rechazada aun antes de poder decir lo que sentía._

_Yui aguanto el llanto hasta que llego a su cuarto._

x - x - x

Ahora ese chico estaba frente a ella.

Sus ropas consistían en una camisa remangada de color azul claro, un chaleco azul oscuro y pantalones negros. Sus ojos eran fríos y su sonrisa no era sincera, pero era Shun, de eso no había duda. Tenía que ser él.

-¿Shun?-pregunto el chico parado frente a Yui.- Creo que me estas confundiendo….-el chico sonrió y se inclino respetuosamente. Tomo la mano de Yui y la beso, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara. -…Mi nombres Rapsody… Rap para los amigos… -por unos segundos Yui no pudo apartar la vista del chico.- los estábamos esperando.-un brillo extraño paso por sus ojos. –Síganme… -se dio la vuelta y sin esperar que todos estuvieran listos, empezó a caminar.

Yui se apresuro a ayudar a Synchro a ponerse de pie. Control luego llego para ayudarles. -¿Quién es él?- les pregunto.

-Se hace llamar Rapsody… dice que nos estuvo esperando…- le susurro Synchro, algo irritado.

Rapsody, sin que nadie lo sospechara escuchaba la conversación, sonrió.

No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a una de las orillas de la playa. Allí estaban dos personas;

El chico estaba sentado en la orilla; tenía la piel blanca como el papel y el cabello oscuro como la noche, flotaba en torno a su cabeza, mientras miraba fijamente el tornado, que estaba como a un kilometro de la costa. Vestía una camiseta de manga larga a rayas que hacían lucir sus brazos más largos, sus pantalones eran negros y muy largos.

La otra era una mujer de largos cabellos azulados oscuros recogidos en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cuello estaba adornado por una gargantilla dorada; con varias y diversas joyas. Su vestimenta a Yui le recordaba mucho a la de una adivina gitana; pollera larga hasta los tobillos, camiseta de manga larga y barias pulseras y collares.

-Descontrol, amigo…- dijo Rapsody con voz melosa. –Los invitados han llegado, no es necesario que continúes con eso.- El cabello del muchacho volvió a caer perpendicular a la tierra y el tornado se desvaneció.

-Bienvenidos….- dijo el chico. Al principio Yui no estaba segura si había hablado o la voz estaba en su cabeza. –Soy Descontrol… el líder de los Black Hats… -la voz hablaba en misteriosos y calmados susurros no parecía tener expresión alguna. El chico no movía los labios.

-¿Por qué nos han convocado?-exigió saber el profesor Inukai al chico que hace poco dominaba al tornado.

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, alguien interrumpió.

-Oh. Profesor Inukai…- No muy lejos de ellos, recostado en una palmera mientras limpiaba algo con un pañuelo blanco, estaba un hombre de unos treinta años pero con abundante cabello blanco. –Me disculpo por la brusquedad del viaje. No estoy acostumbrado a ser delicado.- sonrió de lado, casi forzando la expresión.

-Les presento a War.- volvió a intervenir Descontrol, mientras el hombre se acercaba al grupo.-El fue el causante del pequeño percance que sufrieron en alta mar…- El hombre se adelanto hacia el profesor Inukai para, aparentemente, saludarlo. Pero cuando el viento corrió el pañuelo blanco se descubrió que lo que había estado limpiando con tanto empeño era el cañón de un arma.

Instintivamente los correctores se interpusieron entre ambos.

-Vamos…-dijo War, encogiéndose de hombros.-Es difícil matar a alguien con el arma descargada.- mostro la culata bacía del 9 mm. A pesar de ver que los correctores se relajaron, pero sin bajar la guardia, War no avanzo más y sonrió otra vez de una manera extraña. Parecía que solo se estaba burlando de ellos.

-War, deja de jugar.-le ordeno Descontrol, ahora moviendo visiblemente los labios y mirando al otro "Black Hat", este pareció algo fastidiado, pero no contradijo a su líder, cosa que a Control no le paso por ser percibida. Los ojos de Descontrol brillaron. –Déjenme presentarles al resto…-señalo a la mujer que llevaba parada a su lado desde el principio.- Ella es Post.

No muy lejos, mirando el mar a lo lejos de forma ausente estaba un muchacho alto y bien fornido. Era rubio y tenía una sola y espesa ceja. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta, y unos jeans, no parecía querer sobresalir ni si quiera parecía estar interesado en la conversación. –El es Wallper.

-La que está al lado de la Srta. Rescue es Peril.-Todos voltearon hacia Rescue, pero no había nadie. Ella misma se puso algo nerviosa por ser blanco de la vista de todos y de alguien que no podía ver.- Discúlpenla, es algo tímida con los extraños…- Descontrol se volteo hacia todos los lados posibles y le murmuro algo a sus compañeros mas cercanos; War, Post y Rapsody; ellos negaron con la cabeza-les pido disculpas por parte de dos de nuestros compañeros: Beats y Predor. Hoy no pueden encontrarse con nosotros…

- Aun no han respondido: ¿Quienes son exactamente y por qué se nos presentaron de ese modo?- ahora la que habla era Ai, que había dejado a la pequeña mensajera en brazos de Haruna.

-Ai Shinozaki.-ante la mención de su nombre, la correctora frunció mas el seño.- te conozco. Da, conocí a tu padre… mejor dicho… mi creador conoció a tu padre.-Post hablo por primera vez, su voz no era irreal como la de Descontrol, rasposa como la de War, ni suave como la de Rapsody. Era más bien mescla de una mujer adulta con algo de místico o legendario.

-¿Quién es tu creador?- indago el profesor Inukai.

- Eso no es necesario que lo sepa… por lo menos aun.-se adelanto Rapsody, con seriedad. Volvió a sonreír de manera siniestra.-Ahora sedo la palabra a mi amigo Descontrol, que les explicara todo.

-Solamente queríamos ser educados y decirles oficialmente que le declaramos la guerra a la Red Com.

Eso era algo extraño.

Por algún motivo todos esperaban oír esa respuesta, pero no creyeron que el Black Hat lo dijera tan despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-por fin intervino Yui, cansada de estar callada.

Por algún motivo la intervención de Yui pareció motivo de burla por parte de los Black Hats.

-Eso mismo…-respondió War, como si Yui fuera estúpida. Cosa que la enojo bastante.- Le declaramos la guerra a la Red Com.

-Pero porque…

-Eso es fácil: Queremos una Utopía.- Respondió Rapsody, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

-¿Utopía?- a Freeze ese término le pareció conocido, pero no recordaba donde lo había oído.

-Sí, un mundo pulcro, sin los errores de los humanos, sin problemas, un mundo de Paz. Básicamente lo que ustedes quieren lograr.- Rapsody sonrió al grupo, como si fueran viejos amigos.- Pero creo que tenemos ciertas diferencias en nuestros métodos… solo queríamos avisarles que si se atreven a intervenir nos veremos obligados a borrarlos…- el joven seguía sonriendo inocentemente pero sus ojos se habían contraído hasta casi no verse, formando una sonrisa terrorífica, casi demencial.

-Ahora pueden retirarse.- Descontrol se volteo sin esperar reacción, pero sin embargo se paro para decir las últimas palabras:- No puedo creer que una chica tan estúpida pueda ser una correctora.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le espeto Yui, ahora visiblemente furiosa.

Ninguno de los Black Hats se volteo, siguieron caminando dándole la espalda.

Yui hiso el ademán de ir tras ellos, pero Ante la detuvo.- Yui, no lo agás. Déjalos que se marchen

Sin más los cuatro personajes se desvanecieron de la isla.

Los correctores estaban solos en la isla.

-¿Qué cree que dábamos hacer profesor?-pregunto Control- ¿Quiere que los siga?

-No, déjalo Control. Si ellos dijeron la verdad, no tardaremos en tener noticias de ellos.-Se volteo al grupo.- Por ahora hay que llevar a Synchro al cuartel para que pueda curarse.-

-Estoy bien, profesor.- mintió el corrector. La verdad era que la espalda y el costado izquierdo le dolían muchísimo y la cabeza lo estaba matando, sin contar los mareos.

-Rescue juzgara eso cuando lleguemos al cuartel. Ahora será mejor que nos vallamos.- Antes de irse el profesor se apresuro a agregar:- Yui, Haruna, Ai, Virus, Jaggy y Freeze también quiero que mañana estén a las doce en la sala de Chat para poder discutir esta situación.

Todos asintieron. Ai y Haruna se desconectaron.

-¿Estarás bien, Synchro?-pregunto preocupada al segundo corrector.

-Claro. Ya verás que mañana estaré como nuevo.-rio. Poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.- Ahora ve a casa y cúrate eso.-dijo refiriendo al moretón que tenia Yui en la frente.- ¿De acuerdo?

-Sip.- respondió ella, se sonrieron y ella se desconecto.

x – x – x

-Yui.-exclamo Haruna.- Que susto, pensé que no podias salir.- Haruna se apresuro a abrazar a su amiga.

-Solo quería despedirme…-susurro. Casi dice que se quería despedir de Synchro, ¿Pero eso tenia algo de malo? El la había salvado del derrumbe. ¿Por qué no quería decir que se preocupaba por Synchro?

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada.

Haruna asintió y se fue al baño a buscar algo para curar el moretón de Yui. -Han pasado 7hs desde que entramos en la Red, tres horas más y quien sabe que hubiera pasado.-se estremeció.- Yui, ¿Qué crees que pasara de ahora en más?- le pregunto en verdad temerosa.

-No lo sé…- Yui recupero su habitual sonrisa.- Pero todo va a estar bien. ¡Somos las heroínas de la RedCom después de todo!

"¿Todo va a estar bien?"

**Continuara…**

P-chan: Fuuuu espero que les haya gustado, este es el capitulo que más me ha costado hasta la fecha.

Ya saben: Cualquier duda, critica, piedrazo, déjenme Reviews!

Agradecimientos especiales a: SilentFenix (por discutir conmigo acerca de todo lo pertinente a mi fic, el que me ayudo a resolver algunos dilemas personales y apoyarme y darme la bienvenida al "apartado de los correctores") Eternal-Illusion151 (por leerse todos mis capítulos y dejarme opiniones que me animan a continuar y dar lo mejor) Susumi-sempai y Lin (por dejarme sus opiniones y leer mi fic, espero que lo sigan leyendo y les guste aun más!) Tianna (A pesar de los malentendidos espero poder llegar a ser merecedora de una gran opinión y de tus halagos. ¡Seamos buenas amigas! :-D)

**Shi: (ojos rojos) ¬¬ ¿Ya podemos ir a dormir?**

P-chan: Si, perdón. Jajaja. Te hice trasnochar mucho, Shi?

**Shi: Ò.ó son las 4:00am…**

P-chan: jajaja… jejeje… bueno… ¡Vamos a dormir!

**Shi: Por fin… TToTT **

P-chan y Shi: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 4: Teorias y Misterios

Uf! Luego de debatir mucho con SilentFenix-sempai y de luchar contra los malvados mosquitos que rondan mi computadora, pude terminar este cap.

**Shi: (tirando hachazos a diestra y siniestra) aghh! Mosquitos de ¡"··$!$·"%"$&"&!**

P-chan: Shi-chan, deja de decir malas palabras, recuerda que este fic es de corrector Yui.

**Shi: Es verdad, y sus derechos no nos pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

P-chan: ¡Bien dicho! Antes de empezar; agradecimientos especiales a SilentFenix-sempai. Uno de los pocos que soportan mi acoso ^^ ¿verdad, Shi?.. ¿Shi?..

…

P-chan: ¡Shiii! ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Shiiii!

**D É B I L D E S E O**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

TEORIAS Y MISTERIOS

Esa mañana Haruna y Yui habían desayunado temprano y con prisa.

-Hija, come despacio. Hoy es Sábado, no tienes nada que hacer.-le recordó su madre, viendo como su hija devoraba la comida como si fuera lo último que comiera en la vida.

-Ya… lo sé…-contesto la chica, mientras trataba de tragar.- Pero tenemos que ir a la casa de un amigo…

-¿Un amigo? ¿Quién? ¿Takashi?-pregunto, suspicaz su padre.

-Eh... no…- contesto algo azorada Haruna. – Es señor que conocí por la Red… es…

- Es un tutor de matemáticas. Es un buen hombre.-se apresuro a terminar. –Vámonos.

-Si…-Haruna dejo los platos en el fregadero, como Yui.- Gracias por todo.-se inclino ante los padres de su amiga y ambas salieron casi corriendo.

x – x – x

-¿Por qué no les dijiste con quien nos encontraríamos?- le pregunto Haruna a su amiga, ya estaban a una distancia considerable de la casa de Yui así que dejo de correr.

-Porque si mi padre sabia que nos íbamos a encontrar con el director general de la RedCom me pediría que se lo presentara.-Yui, paro para respirar, estaba agotada. Apoyo sus manos en las rodillas e intento tomar aire.- Desde siempre el profesor Inukai fue como el "héroe" de mi padre.- Cuando noto que Haruna le iba hablar; siguió- Además, si los presento; ¿Cómo le explico cómo lo conocí?

-Eso es verdad…-concordó Haruna. El asunto se pondría muy difícil si alguno de sus padres se enteraban que conocían al profesor Inukai. Aunque se había plateado un par de veces contarle todo a sus padres; considero que sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Sí, sigamos.

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del profesor Inukai. Era una modesta casa ubicada en un barrio residencial, pero con un vasto jardín, que más que jardín parecía bosque. Una gran reja separaba su jardín de la calle.

Tocaron el timbre y la voz del profesor salió del portero eléctrico.- ¿Quién es?

-Somos nosotros, profesor. Haruna y Yui.- le contesto el Ángel cibernético al portero.

-Ahora les abro. –Y dicho y hecho la reja se abrió para dar paso a las correctoras. Se adentraron en el gran jardín y en la puerta de la casa esperaba el Profesor Inukai.-Es algo temprano para la reunión.- Comento.- ¿Sucede algo?

-La verdad es que venimos huyendo de las preguntas de mi padre.- Rio Yui.- Espero que no le moleste…

-No es molestia.-el resto importancia con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo invitarles un te?-pregunto amablemente.

-La verdad es que ya desayunamos, pero no comimos mucho por que vinimos corriendo.-Rio Yui, mientras trataba de disimular los sonidos de queja de su estomago.

El profesor no disimulo su risa ante la sinceridad de la primera correctora humana.- Muy bien. Les preparare un Té con un pastel, ¿Está bien?

-Muchas Gracias profesor.- le agradecieron ambas.

x – x – x

Ai estaba desayunando junto a su madre en el comedor de su casa. En medio de la mesa había una foto de los tres juntos; Azusa parada junto a su esposo Shintaro, que a su vez sostenía a la pequeña Ai en brazos.

-Eso es todo.- Mientras desayunaban Ai le relato lo pasado la noche pasa en su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. (Su madre le había confesado que tuvo algo que ver con eso). Azusa apenas podía creer todo lo que le contaba su hija.

-¿No tienen idea de cómo supieron que estarían allí?-pregunto preocupada

-No, aunque no discutimos mucho el asunto. Synchro estaban lastimado y a Yui, Haruna y a mí no nos quedaba mucho tiempo. Decidimos discutirlo todo hoy a las 12 en la sala de Chat.

Esa era una de las ventajas que ni Yui ni Haruna contaban; su madre sabía todo con respecto a los correctores, no tenía por qué ocultarle nada.

De hecho, su madre trabajaba para el profesor Inukai como administradora de distintos sitios web y de vez en cuando el profesor le pedía su madre le ayudaba con problemas con respecto a los correctores y la RedCom. Incluso había llegado a ser gran amiga y consejera de Haruna y Yui, casi como una segunda madre.

-¿Crees que también deba de estar presente?- pregunto algo preocupada.

-No lo sé. El profesor Inukai no me dijo nada al respecto.- Ai se levanto y puso los platos en el fregadero, su madre la siguió.

-¿Me contaras lo que suceda en la reunión?-

-Depende.-se dio la vuelta y miro a su madre casi con indiferencia.- Si el profesor me pide que no lo haga, no lo haré.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció ser eterno.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras.- Azusa pidió a su hija, cuando Ai asintió ella le abrazo. Ai con algo de torpeza le correspondió; no pudo evitar pensar que quizás no era una gran ventaja que su madre supiera sobre los Correctores.

De repente un sonido rompió el silencio.

La campanilla del teléfono.

Ai se apresuro a atender.- ¿Hola?- hubo un pequeño momento de silencio por parte de la morena.- Oh, ya veo, eres tu.- Instintivamente Ai se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su madre. Eso no la molesto, pero si la extraño, como si no quisiera que supiera quien llamaba. –Madre.- la voz de su hija la saco de sus cavilaciones.- Atenderé la llamada arriba.-

Azusa no opuso objeción alguna, pero aun la invadía de curiosidad. ¿Quién llamaría a su hija? Con sus amigas y compañeros correctores se vería a las doce, sería absurdo que la llamasen. ¿Por actuaba tan sospechosamente? Quizás si levantaba el tubo del teléfono mientras su hija hablaba lo averiguaría… ¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Espiarla? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en su hija?

-Ya puedes colgar.-exclamo Ai desde su cuarto en la planta alta.

¿Lo aria? ¿Averiguaría quien llamaba a su hija y hacia que ella se comportara así? ¿Sería capaz?

Azusa echo un vistazo fugas al auricular del teléfono…

…y colgó.

x – x – x

-Estuvo delicioso.- exclamo Yui, mientras saboreaba su último pedazo de tarta de manzana.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.- rio el profesor, junto con Haruna, mientras Yui con alegría infantil se relamía los labios con placer. –Me alegra que hayan decidido venir antes. En realidad quería discutir un tema muy importante con ustedes.

-¿De qué se trata, Profesor?- pregunto Haruna, frunciendo el seño.

-Verán…-el profesor dejo su tasa sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que lo separaba de las correctoras que estaban frente a él, entrelazo sus manos, se inclino y continuo con gravedad.- Creo que se quien creó a los Black Hats.

-¿eh?- ambas chicas quedaron muy sorprendidas.- ¿Esta seguro profesor?

-Aun no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que es uno de mis antiguos colegas… solo uno de ellos tendría los medios y conocimientos para crear un sofware tan humano... –El profesor cerró los ojos y suspiro. Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos. Realmente detestaba tener que decirles eso a las chicas, y por sobre todo odiaría tener que decírselo a Ai, pero tenía que hacerlo;-Eso quiere decir que ahora no solo tendrán problemas en el mundo virtual.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto preocupada Yui.

-Ellos ya saben quienes son ustedes.

-¿Qué?-pregunto alterada Haruna, cosa que sorprendió a los otros dos.- ¿No era que las correctoras estábamos protegidas para que no se supieran nuestras identidades?

-Me temo que eso no se aplica cuando se usa el Visualizador…-

Haruna se sintió mal por su reacción al visualizar una sombra de culpabilidad surcaba el rostro de Yui.

-Lo lamento… -Se disculpo el profesor Inukai, ellas eran las correctoras; cumplían con su función de cuidar la Red. Él lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlas a ellas, pero había fallado. –Pero creo que Los Black Hats ya sabían quiénes eran aun antes de dejarse ver sin el ComCon… -las chicas lo miraron atentas.- Recuerden que Post llamo a Ai por su nombre…

_Ai Shinozaki… te conozco. Da, conocí a tu padre… mejor dicho… mi creador conoció a tu padre._

_-_¿Su creador?-pregunto Haruna. -¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Si.-la corto el profesor con pesadez.- No solo puede ser un antiguo compañero de trabajo mío, sino también uno de los amigos de Shintaro Shinozaki…

x – x – x

-Te dije más de cien veces que no llames a mi casa, no vemos en la RedCom o envíame Mails.

Del otro lado del teléfono a Ai le respondieron algo que pudo hacerla sonrojar.

-Ya te dije que no digas esas cosas… No, no estoy sonrojada… No te rías.- respondió ella frunciendo el seño.

Del otro lado del teléfono siguieron hablándole.- Gracias.- La otra persona le dijo algo.- No es necesario que me regales nada. –La otra persona dijo algo para que Ai se sonrojara hasta las orejas.- ¡Idiota!- del auricular surgió una jovial risa que festejaba el insulto. – Tengo que dejarte, tengo que ir a un lugar…. Sí, yo también.-Hay colgó el auricular con delicadeza y con ambas manos. Se llevo una mano a la boca para controlar una sonrisa de felicidad que amenazaba con formarse.

x – x – x

-Creo que con eso bastara…- Rescue trataba de colocarle una nueva venda en la cabeza a Synchro. Había tenido pacientes difíciles antes, pero el segundo corrector era en verdad un dolor de cabeza. Además de no dejarse curar, no dejaba de preguntar qué hora era, para poder participar de la reunión que se levaría a cabo las doce.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ya lo preguntaste cinco veces…- La Protectora estaba irritada, pero trataba de que no se le notara en la cara. Synchro comprendió en que estaba metido y dejo de preguntar e insistir y se quedo quieto mientras Rescue terminaba de aplicarle el vendaje. Rescue miro su ComCon y vio en el reflejado la hora.-… Son las 11:40… -le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! -El corrector se exalto. Transfiguro su habitual traje de corrector y trato de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenido por Rescue. -¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quiero que entiendas algo: Yui se preocupa mucho por ti…

-Yui se preocupa mucho por todos.-le corto Synchro, esto sorprendió mucho a Rescue, pero siguió.

-Ella no quiere que nadie salga herido… por favor, la próxima vez no la preocupes a ella ni a nadie. –Rescue retiro las manos de los hombros de él y sonrió.- Nos sentiríamos muy mal si algo malo le llegara a pasar a un amigo. Por favor, cuídate.

Synchro sintió y se puso de pie. Junto con Rescue recorrieron los pasillos que los llevaban hacia la sala de Chat.

Dentro de esta ya se encontraban los demás correctores, exceptuando a Eco y los ex corruptores.

-¿Dónde están Eco, Jaggy, Virus y Freeze?- pregunto Rescue, algo preocupada.

-Eco estaba muy preocupado por dejar solo su bosque, así que volvió a su sitio.- explico Control, con algo de fastidio.- Dijo que sin importar qué, estaría de acuerdo con lo que decidiera Yui, y que luego le contemos que sucedió en la reunión.

-¿Y Jaggy, Virus y Freeze?-

-Jaggy y Virus estaban en camino hacia aquí… pero…- Ante no termino la frase.

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto Synchro.

-Freeze se negó a venir… huyo… -termino Follow.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-los ojos Rescue empezaron a empañarse de lágrimas, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por sus compañeros. -¿Es que se enojo conmigo?- sus amigos la miraron con una gota en las sienes.

-No te preocupes Rescue, Jaggy y Virus la están buscando.- IR trato de tranquilizarla. –Cuando la encuentren la traerán enseguida….

-Eso espero… snif snif… -lloriqueo la Protectora.

El reloj que estaba reflejado en todos los ComCon y en el holograma en medio de la mesa dio las 12:00.

En la sala se materializaron las tres figuras de El Profesor, Haruna y Yui.

Haruna miro el reloj del holograma y suspiro aliviada.- Pensé que estábamos llegando tarde. Menos mal.-

-¿Ai ya llego?- pregunto Yui.

-Aun no, ¿La esperamos?-pregunto Control, con algo de molestia.

-Llegara en cualquier momento… esperémosle un par de minutos… -pidió el profesor Inukai.

-La impuntualidad me irrita- susurro Control. Ante logro escucharlo, se asombro por la mala actitud de su amigo, sin embargo no le dijo nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y Ai por fin llego a la sala de Chat.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Control con una mescla de seriedad y molestia. Ya varios empezaron a notar el cambio en su amigo. Pensaron que quizás se había molestado por qué Eco y Freeze lo había desobedecido, y como él era el autoproclamado "líder", no podían hacer eso.

-Bueno…- Ai pareció momentáneamente sorprendida por la actitud de Control, pero se repuso:- Tuve que atender la llamada de un amigo, por eso llego tarde, espero que no les moleste.-miro con cierta frialdad a Control, que solo le devolvió una mueca.

-En lo absoluto.- El profesor le ofreció una silla para que se sentara.- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Muy bien. Quería venir a la reunión pero le dije que no estaba segura de que usted quisiera eso…-

-Creo que hiciste lo mejor…-La respuesta asombro a la chica y espero atenta que la reunión empezara.

-Tenemos que comunicar que tengo una teoría sobre quien puede ser el creador de los Black Hats…- eso asombro a muchos y esperaron atentos las próximas palabras.

Palabras que no llegaron.

La alarma empezó a sonar.

El Profesor se inclino sobre su teclado y millones pantallas aparecieron ante él, dándole distintos datos. Mientras una luz roja iluminaba entrecortadamente el salón y la sirena enmudecía todos los comentarios.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?-le pregunto Yui. -¿Hay algún problema en la RedCom?- Yui pensaba que los Black Hats ya habían comenzado con su "guerra".

-No…-El profesor pareció algo asustado unos segundos, pero se sereno.- El problema no es la RedCom….

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Paz

-Es aquí.- Nadie dijo nada.- ¡Un intruso logro entrar aquí!

Continuara…

P-chan: ¿shiiii? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te enojaste por que en el otro cap. te hice trasnochar? ¡Lo siento!

….

P-chan: ¿O los mosquitos? Prometo tirar veneno…. Shiii…

_Una figura misteriosa aparece detrás de P-chan, justo escurriéndose por una esquina…_

P-chan: Eh? (P-chan siente su presencia, pero no se atreve a voltearse)

_La figura misteriosa sonríe mientras sigue mirando a P-chan_

P-chan: ¿Quién está ahí? (P-chan empieza a darse la vuelta lentamente, con lagrimas en los ojos y temblando descontroladamente) ¿Eres tú, Shi?

_Figura Misteriosa: jujujujuju…. (Sonríe de forma macabra)_

¡! (al más puro estilo de Rusia-sama)

Esta historia… ¿también continuara?….


	6. Capitulo 5: La Criatura de Fuego

P-chan: …AaAaAaAaAaAHHHHHH…. (Gritando desde el cap. anterior)

Sombra misteriosa: kukukuku…. (De repente la sombra se pone a la luz y descubre ser una chica muy linda y tierna) _¡Hola! ¡Soy Dream!_

P-chan: OoO (quedo con la cara así del miedo)

_Dream: ¿Hola? ¿Tú eres P-chan? __Shi me mando…_

P-chan: ¿Shii…? ToT (aun sigue algo asustada y tiembla)

_Dream: Si, Shi se tomo vacaciones desde el capitulo anterior… por eso no pudo estar durante la realización de ese… _

P-chan: ¿Por qué no pudo estar? (recuperando algo de la compostura)

_Dream: SE fue a un crucero a las Bahamas… pensé que te había dicho…_

P-chan: Se fue… ¿A dónde? Ò_Ó

_Dream: A un Crucero en las Bahamas… dijo que estaba arto de los mosquitos de tu computadora y que tenia frio y que no te aguantaba más ^_^ eso me dijo…_

P-chan: Ya vera ese pequeño Bastardo cuando vuelva… ¿Quieres hacerme los honores, nueva musa?

_Dream: De acuerdo… Corrector Yui ni sus personajes (excepto los que no reconozcan que son nuestros) no nos pertenecen, sino a Kia Asamiya y a sus respectivos creadores._

P-chan: Tenkiu Very Macho, Dream. Ahora el Cap!

**D É B I L D E S E O**

**Capitulo cinco**

L A C R I A T U R A D E FUEGO

-¿Sabe donde está ahora?- pregunto Control, al Profesor Inukai, que tardo un poco e responder.

-¡En la puerta!-contesto entre desconcertado y alterado.

Lo más seguro es que se tratara de un Black Hat.

Quizás de Descontrol, el que podía crear tornados… O quizás War, el del remolino… La misteriosa Peril… Quizás ninguno que hubieran visto antes.

Todos se pusieron en guardia frente a la puerta.

Synchro encabezaba la defensa con su espada, a su izquierda se había situado Paz con una Bazuca apuntado directamente a la puerta. A la derecha de Synchro estaba Control, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, como esperando para largarse a correr una carrera.

Follow se había puesto frente a IR, Ante, Rescue y el profesor Inukai y se había transformado en un dinosaurio lo bastante grande y feo como para asustar a Neti. Mientras las chicas que esta vez habían entrado por el ComCon se habían transformado, las tres se pusieron unos metros detrás de los primeros tres correctores.

Solo esperaban a que la puerta se abriera…

Los segundos parecían horas.

Cuando pensaron que en verdad haba sido una falsa alarma la puerta se abrió.

-Valla recibimiento… pensé que éramos amigos, Control.-

Todos se quedaron de una pieza. La mayoría no tenía idea de que decir.

Jamás se hubieran esperado que fuera justamente él la persona detrás de la puerta, a pesar de estar dentro de sus capacidades obtener información y Hackear uno que otro sistema de seguridad.

-¡Q! – Yui se adelanto para saludar a su viejo amigo, que hace tiempo los había ayudado tanto.

-Tanto tiempo Yui.- le correspondió el saludo Q. Ambos se abrasaron de forma amistosa.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?- le espeto Control de mala manera.

-No me grites que no soy sordo…- le dijo Q de forma educada, a pesar de tener cara de molestia.

-No le agás caso, ha estado todo el día así de gruñón con todo el mundo.- Dijo Yui, mientras también ponía cara de molestia por la infantil actitud del "líder" de los correctores. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, Q?

-Sí, que haces aquí…- le exigió el profesor Inukai- Para que sepas soy…

-Ya sé quién es usted.- le contesto Q, con una sonrisa.- Profesor Mototsugu Inukai, Director General de la RedCom. 48 años. Virgo. Mide 1,65 y pesa 86kg. ¿Quiere saber algo más?

-Si me conoces tan bien sabrás que no me gusta que Hackeen mis sistemas de seguridad…- le reprocho el Profesor sin dejarse impresionar.

-Pero no lo hice sin un buen motivo.- aclaro Q.- Primero quise venir a visitar a mi amiga Yui.- apoyo la mano en el hombro de esta. Eso hizo que Synchro agarrara con mucha más fuerza el mango su espada – Pero también eh estado escuchando rumores acerca de otras personas que quieren tomar la RedCom… ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo…?

-Las noticias vuelan, Profesor. –contesto simplemente el espía.

-¿Eso quiere decir que de buenas a primeras vienes a ofrecernos tu ayuda?- le pregunto el profesor con desconfianza.

-Admito que los Grey Hats no somos muy recomendables ni confiables, pero puede creerme, esto nos conviene a ambos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Q?- le pregunto Control, algo más calmado.

-Los rumores dicen que estos tipos no se van con sutilezas, se dice que son peores que Grosser. Dicen que ellos buscan "cambiar" la RedCom a su antojo.

-Ellos dijeron que querían hacer una Autopista…- le comento Follow.

-Utopía, no Autopista…- le corrigió Peace con el seño fruncido.- Utopía quiere decir un mundo perfecto. Básicamente una fantasía. Nunca se podrá construir una Utopía.

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto ahora Yui.

-Una Utopía es de lo que hablan los políticos…- comenzó el Profesor Inukai. - Durante siglos los políticos, líderes religiosos e incluso gente común ha hablado de la Utopía. Eso básicamente es un mundo perfecto, sin fallas, en las que todo el mundo es feliz. Eso nunca se podrá cumplir ya que no depende de una sola persona, sino de toda la sociedad, nunca podremos estar todos de acuerdo.

-¿Eso es algo triste, no?-dijo la correctora.

-Los humanos somos impulsivos, hacemos mayormente lo que nos dictan nuestros sentimientos y no la lógica. Es pero eso que nunca podremos crear un mundo perfecto. –termino el profesor.

-Así que lo primero que harán estos sujetos, si quieren crear una Utopía, será eliminar a los humanos, que siempre son los causantes de que no exista.-termino Q. –Nos conviene a todos aliarnos para detenerlos.-concluyo.

-A mi me parece bien. Entre más seamos para combatirlos, mejor.- dijo Ai, para sorpresa de muchos.

-Yo también creo que Q debe de unírsenos.- la apoyo Haruna.- Parece tener mucha experiencia en recopilar información y en sistemas de Seguridad, creo que en verdad podría sernos útil.

Muchos de los correctores también empezaron a apoyar la idea. Incluso Control que hace unos momentos reprocho la repentina llegada apoyo la idea de que Q se uniera a los Correctores.

-Gracias. –dijo Q finalmente.- Pero quiero aclarar que no quiero ser un corrector. –Muchos se quedaron callados.- No se confundan, yo trabajo juntando información. Solamente me volveré exclusivo de ustedes porque me conviene. Pero cuando termine todo volveré a trabajar en solitario. Sin ofender a nadie, pero así es como trabajo.- termino.

-Está bien, Q. Si eso es lo que quieres.- a pesar de darle la razón, Yui parecía algo triste.

-No te preocupes, eso no quiere decir que tenemos que dejar de ser amigos.- le sonrió el espía. Yui volvió a sonreír. –Ahora, también escuche de una reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la sala de Chad de Los Correctores acerca del nuevo enemigo. ¿Mis fuentes tenían razón?

-¿Cómo rayos…?- empezó el profesor.

-Las noticias vuelan…- le contestaron todos los demás. Eso causo una risa en todo el grupo.

x – x – x

-¿Usted no había dicho que tenía una Teoría de quien podía estar de tras de todo esto?-pregunto Synchro al profesor.

Ahora todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Habían conseguido una silla para Q y ahora escuchaban atentamente, esperando no tener más interrupciones como la anterior, a pesar de que haya sido finalmente un aliado.

-Sí, pero aun no estoy del todo seguro.- en un holograma salió de en medio de la mesa y flotando sobre esta aparecieron 10 Rostros. Entre ellos estaba el del profesor Inukai y Shintaro Shinozaki.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Haruna.

-Ellas son las otras Nueve Personas que me ayudaron a crear a la RedCom. Ellos fueron mi apoyo en la creación de un Software con emociones. Y en cierto modo ellos me ayudaron a crearlos a ustedes.

Un súbito sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a los correctores.

Dentro de esas Nueve personas podía estar el causante de la amenaza a la RedCom.

Esas diez personas eran las causantes de su existencia. Quizás podrían considerarlos sus padres. Claro, ya consideraban al profesor Inukai uno, pero era algo realmente nostálgico y triste a la vez ver a sus creadores por medio de un holograma y no en persona, como con el profesor. Se sentían como un pariente que nunca nadie quería visitar y no era agradable.

Así se sentían los correctores. Como unos parientes, o hijos, no deseados.

Y dentro de poco, quizás, uno de esos "parientes o padres" estaría tras las rejas por culpa de ellos. Era realmente un sentimiento complicado el que estaban sintiendo.

Y lo más irónico era que esas diez personas los diseñaron para que tuvieran emociones complicadas.

…_Dios creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza…_

Más de uno intento consolarse con ese pequeño fragmento de la Biblia que surgió de algún lado de sus vastos conocimientos.

-¿Cree que puede ser alguno de ellos?-pregunto Q.

-Tengo mis sospechas, pero realmente no quiero acusar a nadie. Solo alguien con los conocimientos que solo tiene la gente de esta lista; puede crear software tan sofisticados, pero cada uno de ellos es un amigo muy intimo. Realmente espero estar equivocándome.- el profesor parecía muy apesadumbrado.

-Espero que no le importe sacar a mi padre de esa lista.-

La voz de Ai irrumpió en el silencio que había formado el comentario final del Profesor.

-¿Qué?- En efecto, justo en medio de la segunda hilera estaba el rostro del padre de Ai; Shintaro Shinzaki. –Oh. Por supuesto. Lo siento.- Sin embargo el rostro de Shintaro siguió allí, sonriente como siempre, todo lo contrario a su hija.

Pero enseguida Yui se dio cuenta de algo. Faltaba Kurokawa. Pero enseguida recordó que había sido sacado del equipo de investigación por diferir de las ideas de los demás.

Además estaba muerto.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

x – x – x

Mientras, en su sitio Web, Eco había reunido a todos los animales que allí habitaban.

-…Es por eso que les voy a pedir que tengan cuidado. Si ven algo sospechoso, por favor, no hagan nada. Vengan directamente conmigo o con Neti.- Eco señalo al dinosaurio que reposaba en el lago, tras él. El dinosaurio soltó un silbido de aprobación.

León soltó un rugido para indicar que estaba de acuerdo con Eco.

-Bien. Voy a ver si puedo llegar a tiempo para la reunión. –Con esas palabras Eco monto a lomo de Neti, para que este lo llevara al otro lado del lago y así pudiera salir del sitio tranquilo.

… _Que lindos animalitos…_

_...Que lindos arbolitos…_

Cuando Eco pensó que podría llegar a tiempo a la reunión, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

x – x – x

-Aquí están las ocho personas, sin contar a Shinozaki, posiblemente sospechosas; Antonio Carredo, experto en programación de origen Español. – el hombre que el profesor señalo tenía el cabello obscuro y sus ojos eran verdes claros. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo y en su cara reposaba una modesta barba candado.

– Joseph E. Lucas. Diseñador de personajes para juegos de origen Estadounidense. El básicamente creo sus apariencias. – Ahora parecía un joven de cabellos anaranjados rojisos y ojos color miel, su cabello era ondulado y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida hacia la izquierda.

-Micaela Rudolph chica de origen Africano. Ella fue mi ayudante personal durante su creación.- Ahora frente a ellos había una joven mujer de piel oscura; su largo cabello se entrelazada en millones de pequeñas trenzas, las cuales eran echadas hacia atrás por una banda de color naranja. Sus ojos eran increíblemente azules. –Aunque no lo parezca, experta en armas. Ella fue una de las que más me ayudo a darte tu habilidad, Peace.

- Billy The Kid. –Todos lo miraron interrogante. Era un joven de cabello negro ligeramente largo, ojos obscuros y piel curtida por el sol. Más que un vaquero criminal parecía un surfista. El profesor sonrió como para disculparse– Su nombre real es William Estefano, era el menor del equipo; le decíamos así de cariño. –Ahora entendían de donde había salido el apodo. – Su origen es Jamaiquino. Es miembro de distintas ONG que se dedican a ayudar a los animales. El me ayudo a diseñar distintos sitios naturales, como parques nacionales, selvas y también el sitio de Eco fue una creación suya –Yui pensó que él y Eco se llevarían de maravilla.

-Pedro, Sofía y María Milagros. Son Trillizos idénticos. –En efecto; frente a ellos había tres fotos; en las los aparecían respectivamente un chico y dos chicas de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y piel pálida.- Expertos en leyes de probabilidad y distintos tipos de cosas sobrenaturales. No creo que sea necesario aclarar que disfrutaban Halloween como nadie. Más de una vez traumatizaron a Kid…-el profesor rio antes varios recuerdos agradables que compartía con esas nueve personas.- María es experta en medicina e hizo el posgrado de Cirugía. Sofia estaba obsesionada con cuentos de caballeros y dragones, sin contar los de misterio y terror. Pedro es un tarotista experto.

-Finalmente Shinosuke Inukai, mi hermano menor. Experto en leyes del tiempo y el espacio. Por problemas de salud muy pocas veces pudo estar junto a todo el equipo. Y luego estoy yo mismo. Todos juntos somos las 10 personas que creamos la RedCom y junto con Shintaro Shinozaki creamos los Software con emociones.

-¿Cómo quiere que los investiguemos, Profesor?- pregunto Follow. Ellos únicamente podrían investigar a esas personas dentro de la RedCom, pero no todos tenían los poderes de cambio que el poseía. Además tendrían serios problemas con Joseph Lucas, que diseño especialmente sus apariencias.

-Buena pregunta. A cada uno le asignare una persona para que lo investigue. Pero con lo que respecta a Joseph, enviare a Ai, Haruna y a Follow.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo Yui- A Ai y Haruna nunca las vio. Y los poderes de transformación de Fallow pueden ser útiles.

-No las elegí justamente por eso… pero creo que lo harán bien.- la respuesta del profesor sorprendió a la correctora.

-Sera mejor que nos asigne ahora quien investigara a quien…-pero Q no pudo continuar porque todos los ComCon empezaron a titilar.

-¿Qué sucede?-se pregunto Ai.

-¡Es Eco!-exclamo Haruna

x – x – x

… _¿Y si los quemo toditos?..._

-¿Qué demonios…?- Eco se volteo al escuchar los distintos rugidos y gritos que pegaron los animales en la otra orilla del lago.

En el otro lado del lago los arboles empezaron a arder en llamas, mientras los animales corrían, rugían y gemían, aterrorizados, tratando de buscar un lugar por el cual escapar.

Con sorpresa vio como las llamas engullían a sus amados arboles y enredaderas como si estas tuvieran vida propia.

Eco se dio cuenta de que el solo no podría con todo eso y decidió llamar a sus compañeros.

-Eco, ¿Qué pasa?- la primera en responder a su llamado fue Haruna.

-¡Vengan rápido!- Eco trato de usar su poder de la naturaleza para crear un camino de escape para los animales. -¡El bosque se está incendiando! ¡Creo que se trata de un ataque!

-¡Enseguida vamos!-

-¡dense prisa…! ¡No puede…! –la transmisión de Eco se vio interferida cuando su Comcon se apago.

x – x – x

-Dice que el bosque se está incendiando. –anuncio Haruna a los demás correctores.

-¡Vamos a ayudarle!- exclamo Yui.

-¿yo también voy?- pregunto Q.

-Mejor quédate con el profesor Inukai. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto… ¡Correctores!..- cuando Control se volteo para comandar a sus amigos, descubrió con amargura que ya todos estaban saliendo por el portal, comandados por Yui. Eso causo una expresión de desagrado y furia que ni el profesor ni Q conocían.

x – x – x

Cuando llegaron al sitio de Eco todo eran puras llamas. Del hermoso y verde bosque quedaba ya muy poco. Los animales pudieron ser evacuados hasta las orillas del lago, donde Neti trataba de apagar las llamas, y proteger a sus amigos, mediante lanzar coletazos desde el lago hacia el bosque. No pudo ayudar mucho, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

-Dios…- Rescue no podía estar más horrorizada ante tal horrible espectáculo.

-¿Dónde está Eco?- pregunto Synchro. Todos empezaron a llamarlo, pero no hubo respuestas.

-Rescue dame tu poder.- le pidió Yui a su amiga. Rescue asintió y Yui transformo su traje de Hada, al traje del elemento Agua. –Rescue, cuida a los animales heridos, yo entrare al bosque y tratare de apagar el fuego.

-Mientras apagas el fuego Buscaremos a Eco.- le dijo Ai. –Follow, ¿podrías prestarme el poder de la Tierra?

-Claro, preciosa.- sonrió el gordito bonachón y le traspaso los poderes. Ahora Ai bestia un traje parecido a un conejito, de color purpura.

-Es verdad... Control, ¿Puedes pasarme el poder del Viento?- Haruna le pidió con amabilidad al más rápido del equipo. Pero sin embargo este parecía demasiado absorto observando a Yui.- ¡Control!

-¿Si?- pregunto este, entre asombrado e interrogante.

-Préstame el poder del Viento.- repitió Haruna con paciencia. Control asintió y le traspaso a la correctora de pelo rosa sus poderes.

Ahora Yui levitaba sobre el bosque tratando de apagar el incendio con el poder del agua, mientras Haruna y Ai despejaban el camino de árboles quemados mediante el poder de la Tierra y el Viento. -¡Eco!- los correctores no paraban de llamar al pequeño protector del bosque, pero de este no había ninguna señal.

Incluso los elefantes se habían unido a Neti y Yui con sus esfuerzos de apagar el fuego, con sus largas trompas trataban de apagar el fuego.

Rescue curaba a las quemaduras de los pobres animales. Además de sentir el dolor de las pobres criaturas sentía una gran desesperación por Eco. Ella era el elemento Agua, se supone que tendría que sentir al portador del mismo poder, si este se encontraba cerca. Pero ella no sentía nada.

-¡Eco!- Yui siguió llamando a su pequeño amigo. Dejo de tratar de apagar las llamas bajar la altura y poder localizarlo.- Por favor… que se encuentre bien…- rogaba la correctora. -¡Eco! ¿Estás Bien? ¡Responde! ¡Eco! –grito con desesperación.

x – x – x

-Esto no puede ser…- Eco se había distanciado mucho del punto de encuentro con sus compañeros, solo para poder confirmar si lo que había visto fue real.

Lo que había causado el incendio fue un animal… un león…

Pero no cualquier león.

Era un león de fuego…

Lo había seguido hasta los límites del sitio solo para confirmar que lo que veía no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Por desgracia no lo eran.

A medida que el león avanzaba sus patas dejaban huellas de pastos quemados.

-bien hecho Llamitas…- rio una vos infantil. El león se extinguió, Eco pensó que la persona que lo había convocado se había ido junto con el exótico animal y descendió del árbol donde se encontraba.

-Qué extraño…- murmuro el pequeño corrector.

-¿También querías jugar?- la vos infantil tomo por sorpresa a Eco, que no sabía bien de donde provenía. Volteo su cabeza a mil y un direcciones pero no encontró indicio de donde podría proceder la voz. - ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

-¿Qué…?-Eco se volteo al sentir un repentino calor a su espalda. Se volteo justo para recibir de frente dos enormes bolas de fuego. – ¡No!

x – x – x

Todos habían escuchado el grito de Eco, pero no podían saber con seguridad de donde provenía.

-¡Eco!

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Estas herido?

Mil y Un gritos se escucharon de los correctores, desesperados por encontrar a su amigo. Pero nadie respondía.

Rescue absorta en sentirse inútil, descubrió que su radar funcionaba. Pero no entendía por qué. Quizás.

-¡chicos! –llamo a sus amigos la enfermera. -¡Creo que sé donde esta Eco! - Así, esperanzados, siguieron la ubicación en el radar de Rescue. No tardaron en llagar hasta los límites del sitio.

Yui estaba realmente asustada por la apariencia del lugar.

Los arboles estaban carbonizados y retorcidos. La vegetación menos densa parecía restos de seres fantásticos negros como la noche que se arrastraban por la tierra.

-Son solo árboles quemados…- La voz de Synchro saco a Yui de entre sus pensamientos. –No tienes por qué asustarte. –le sonrió él. Aparentemente había puesto de espanto ante tal escena, pero se sintió agradecida de que el segundo corrector fuera el único en notarlo.

-¡Eco!- Rescue se alejo corriendo del grupo, tras algo que los demás no pudieron distinguir a simple vista.

Rescue empezó a sentir esa sensación de cercanía con Eco aun antes de verlo, pero cuando sintió su ComCon brillar, se apresuro a reencontrarse con él.

No estaba muy lejos, estaba detrás de unos troncos carbonizados, desmayado en el piso. En su espalda se podía observar una grave quemadura. Rescue se apresuro atenderlo.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Yui, mirando fijamente la herida.

-Grave. Lo atacaron por atrás con algo que quemaba mucho, como… una bola de fuego…-concluyo al no encontrar ninguna marca distintiva de ningún objeto en la herida.

-¿Bola de fuego?- pregunto horrorizado Peace. –Eso quiere decir que esos tipos también pueden dominar el elemento fuego…

-Eso parece…- De repente el ComCon de Yui empezó a brillar.

-¡Correctores!- El profesor Inukai se comunico con los correctores mediante la pantalla gigante en su laboratorio, hacia el ComCon de Yui. – No se preocupen, bloqueare la entrada al sitio así luego podremos analizar el lugar. Traigan a Eco así podremos curarlo, necesita atención medica cuanto antes.

-Sí, profesor.- dijeron todos al unisonó.

Todos volvieron a la sala de Chat. Automáticamente el Profesor tomo a Eco en brazos y junto con Rescue se dirigieron a la enfermería. No había señales de Q por ningún lado. Esto entristeció un poco a Yui, luego de que un amigo fuera herido, ahora otro se había marchado. Además aun no encontraban a Freeze. Un sentimiento de abandono se apodero de ella.

-Va a estar bien.- Una mano se poso en su hombro. Era Synchro, que la miraba con una sonrisa. –De seguro Freeze aparece de un momento a otro para decir que odiaba trabajar con nosotros, pero que se arrepiente de no haber estado para ayudar a apagar el incendio. –Indudablemente Synchro la conocía mucho mejor que nadie.

-Sí, es seguro lo que va a decir… En el fondo ella es muy buena. Virus y Jaggy también son buenos, solo que no les gusta mucho demostrarlo.- sonrió ella, olvidando por completo sus inquietudes, aunque cuando mas sea por un rato.

Rato que no duro.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera venido a la reunión.- la voz molesta de Control interrumpió la amistosa conversación.

-Control, sinceramente ya me cansaste.- le espeto Ante, hastiada de la actitud del autoproclamado Líder.- ¿Por qué te estás comportando como un patán?

- Creo que como su líder deberían obedecerme más que ignorarme. Este equipo está muy poco disciplinado.

-¡¿Poco disciplinado?- Yui y Synchro estaban asombrados por la forma en que hablaba su amigo. El nunca había sido así de… estricto.

-Sí. Yo soy su líder, el que tiene que dar las órdenes, y ustedes tienen las tareas de obedecerlas.

-¿A, si?- le replico Ante. Ahora la pelea estaba subiendo de tono y todos estaban prestando atención a ella.

-Si.- le contesto Control. Más de uno parecía que le iba a caer la mandíbula al piso. No solo Control estaba en desacuerdo con Ante, ¡Estaba peleando con ella!

-Control, si te sentiste algo ignorado te pido perdón pero…- Yui intento disculparse. Lo cierto era que nunca se había preocupado excepcionalmente por los sentimientos del primer corrector. Quizás lo hería mucho que la consideraran a ella más importante que el líder y que le hicieran mas caso.

Pero las palabras de Yui tocaron algo en el interior de Control.

Algo que hubiera sido mejor no ser tocado.

-Yo no me siento ignorado.- le contesto a la chica con dureza.

-Creo que deberías calmarte.- le sugirió Synchro en un sobrehumano esfuerzo por no volarle la cabeza de un puñetazo.

-No me tengo que calmar. Ustedes tienen que ser los que aprendan a obedecer a quien deben y no a una niña.- Eso no le había gustado a nadie para nada. Yui había hecho lo que ningún otro corrector había hecho; pelear contra Grosser con solo la ayuda de I.R aun sin saber mucho de computación se armo de valor para ir buscándolos a uno por uno en la RedCom. Control no tenía nada que decir acerca de que si era una niña o no.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ese modo de Yui!-le grito Peace.

-¿Lo ven? esa clase de actitud es la que digo que deberían cambiar.- Grito Control, señalando a Peace

-Creo que el único niño aquí eres tu.- le grito Ante. –Siempre dándotelas de grande, de héroe. Pero cuando llego el momento de pelear contra Grosser te fuiste a esconder a un mundo de fantasías, La Red Galáctica, donde podías ser un héroe para nadie. No tienes nada que decir. Yui es mucho mejor líder que tu. Tu ni te acercas- termino finalmente Ante.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que la discusión continuara.

Pero Control no dijo nada.

Simplemente, tropezándose de vez en cuando con alguien, se adentro en el portal y no salió.

El daño estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Yui jamás pensó que nadie volvería a ver al Autoproclamado Líder de los correctores.

x – x – x

_Dream: Wow… quién lo diría de Control…_

P-chan: siempre sentí que tenía un lado resentido, nadie puede aguantar tanto que lo ignoren todo el tiempo, sin enojarse de vez en cuando.

_Dream: Tendría que explotar tarde o temprano, ¿no?_

P-chan: Hai! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

_Dream: Se retraso un poco por lo exámenes, P-chan tuvo que estudiar._

P-chan: Y hasta ahora no aprobé… deséenme suerte T_T. Solo me faltan tres materias para aprobar el trimestre.

_Dream: Esperamos leernos la próxima._


	7. Capitulo 6: La Desaparicion de Control

**Perdón por el retraso, P-chan ha tenido que rendir un montón de exámenes y en este momento se encuentra en semi-coma. **

_Dream: ¡Shi! ¡Volviste!_

**Obviamente, mientras la jefa este con le cerebro escurriéndole por la oreja alguien tiene que tomar el control del fic.**

_Dream: Recuerda que estas de vacaciones _

**Shi: Ya me tome lo que debía! Así que a partir de hoy llámame "jefe"**

Pau: ¿A quién le tenemos que decir "jefe"?

**Shi: O_o oh… jejeje.. Pensé que estabas recuperándote de una exposición prolongada a Exámenes…**

P-chan: Si, ya me recupere, fresca para la acción. ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero valió la pena! Aprobé casi todas las materias del trimestre! Solo reprobé una… por un punto…. Diablos…

**Shi: Es hora de continuar! **

_Dream: Estoy de acuerdo_

p-chan: ¡Al ataque mis musas!

**Shi: Ejem…**

P-chan: y muzo…

_**CoRrEcToR yUi PeRtEnEcE a SuS rEsPeCtIvOs AuToReS**_

**D É B I L D E S E O**

**Capitulo Seis**

L A D E S A P A R I C I Ó N D E L P R I M E R C O R R E C T O R

Yui se despertó perezosamente. Miro fijamente el ConCom a su lado y suspiro.

Había pasado dos días desde que Control desapareció. Nadie había vuelto a verlo.

Ni siquiera Ante, aun por medio de sus predicciones.

Solamente recibía estática.

Ya era lunes por la mañana y Yui había sido prácticamente obligada, la noche anterior, por sus amigos a desistir de la búsqueda por ese día. El fin de semana había descansado muy poco por causa del estrés y ya tenía que asistir a clases.

-Mejor digo que no quiero ir… y sigo buscando a Control…-pensó la correctora en voz alta. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que la pantalla de su computadora estaba encendida.

-Buenos días Yui.- una voz el saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Lograste dormir algo?

-Hola Synchro…- lo saludo con algo de cansancio.- En realidad no dormí muy bien… será mejor que no valla a la escuela y siga buscando a Control.

-Yui, aun eres estudiante. Tienes que ir al colegio.- le dijo con severidad.- Deja que nosotros lo busquemos. En cuanto lo encontremos te informaremos.

-Pero yo… -Yui aun no se sacaba de la cabeza las duras palabras de Control: _"No me siento ignorado" "__Ustedes tienen que ser los que aprendan a obedecer a quien deben y no a una niña."_

-Se que te sientes culpable, pero no debes descuidar tus estudios, sino luego será más difícil ponerte la corriente y estarás mas estresada. Además también estas poniendo en riesgo tu salud al volver a la RedCom tan pronto y sin descanso.- le reto el corrector.

-No es necesario que me hables como si fueras mi padre.- le reprocho ella con las mejillas infladas.- Esta bien, iré a la escuela… pero avísenme si averiguan algo… o si el estado de Eco cambia…

El pequeño corrector aun no había recuperado la conciencia luego del ataque.

-Está Bien.- Synchro estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Se quedo viendo a la chica. La verdad es que no había cambiado casi nada en todo ese casi año que se conocían. Su cabello rizado lucia limpio y sedoso. Sus ojos color avellana, aunque somnolientos, brillaban de inocencia propia de su edad. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, era muy bien proporcionado y estaba seguro en que no le costaría conseguir novio.

Este pensamiento hizo que Synchro frunciera de golpe el seño.

Synchro estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la correctora iba a cambiarse de ropa, lo cual requería privacidad. Ambos se dieron cuenta de este detalle cuando ella ya se había desabotonado los tres primeros botones de su piyama.

-¡pervertido!- le grito Yui mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

-Yo…- Synchro no sabía que decirle así que solo grito: -¡LO SIENTO!- y se desvaneció del monitor. Yui, con vergüenza pero con precaución se termino de vestir para ir al colegio.

Ahora Synchro no sabía si tendría el valor suficiente para poder mirar a Yui la cara cuando esta volviera. Bueno… no era tan malo. Ella ya lo había visto semidesnudo en más de una ocasión y eso no había afectado su amistad.

-Parece que tu y Yui son muy amigos.- Synchro se volteo para encontrarse frente a frente con Q.

-Si...- le contesto con simpleza, no tenía idea de cómo comportarse con Q. Desde que lo había visto hablando tan confiado con Yui sentía que Q, a pesar de ser amigo de ambos, era en cierto modo un intruso. Pero tampoco le tenía la suficiente antipatía como para tratarlo mal.

-No te preocupes, no planeo arrebatarte a tu amiga.-se rio Q, para el fastidio de Synchro. – Ella ya me dijo que había alguien que le gustaba…-Q estaba divertido ante la vasta gama de colores que salpicaron el rostro de Synchro. –Por otro lado… busque por toda la Red de Héroes… y Control no aparece…- siguió, poniéndose serio.

-¿Estás Seguro? Ese era su sitio preferido.- Synchro pudo recordar que en sus ratos libres los tres se habían a ese sitio a "ser los Heroes" para divertirse. Claro que Control había bautizado eso con el nombre de "entrenamiento".

-No había ni rastros de el.- le reafirmo Q, apesadumbrado.- Yo ya lo había visto mal desde antes de que fueran por Eco. Debí de haberlo detenido o preguntarle que sucedía. Debí haberme quedado hasta que volvieran… para detenerlo…

-No podemos seguir culpándonos. Lo echo; hecho esta –le animo Synchro, a pesar de que el también sentía algo de culpa.- Creo que si medimos quien siente mas culpa entre Ante, El Profesor Inukai y Yui se llevan las tres medallas.-rio. – Ahora solo tenemos que enfocarnos en la misión actual, si nos descuidamos los Black Hats podrían tomarnos desprevenidos.

Era verdad. Incluso Q debió de admitir que se había olvidado del enemigo. Si algo llevaba a pasar mientras ellos estaban ocupados buscando a Control, podría resultar fatal, no solo para ellos, si no para la RedCom y millones de gentes inocentes.

-Averigüe datos sobre los ocho científicos, le llevare los informes al profesor Inukai para que podamos escoger quien investigara a cada científico.

-Bien pensado.

-cuando este todo listo te avisare para que convoques una reunión. Tú te encargaras de eso….

…"Porque Control no está."

Ambos fingieron no haberlo pensado y siguieron con sus respectivas tareas.

x – x – x

-Tal parece que tenías razón, Descontrol.- sonrió Rapsody, en algún lugar de un universo obscuro cuya parte superior eran los signos del zodiaco. – Tengo que darte crédito. –agrego mientras afinaba las cuerdas de una guitarra.

-No creo merecerlo…- Descontrol abrió una lata de refresco, haciendo que esta soltara un chasquido y luego hiciera espuma, manchando un poco su mano derecha. –Control solo era una bomba a punto de estallar.- el Black Hat lamio su mano sin expresión alguna.

De golpe algo se estampo en su rostro.

-Límpiate bien, maleducado.- le espeto una voz.

-Gracias, Peril.- Descontrol dejo la lata de refresco suspendida en el aire y con la toalla que le arrojo Peril se limpio las manos.- Como decía… Control estaba al borde, yo solo le di una… ayuda, por así decir, para que por fin dijera lo que pensaba...-

-Creo que mi inmaculada actuación ayudo mucho a eso.- War estaba algo mas debajo de ellos, limpiando con mucho cuidado un rifle de largo alcance.

-Creo que lo que ayudo es que fueras casi tan viejo como Peace. –Un niño vestido con unos vaqueros y chaleco al estilo vaquero se situó junto a War.- Después de todo, Peace nunca aprobó del todo a Control como líder.- el niño sonrió entre inocente y malicioso…- Pero claro; Descontrol no es obsoleto ni inútil como ese tipo.

-Primero; No soy viejo, Segundo; Nosotros no tenemos líder, solo tenemos un Padre y Maestro.- le espeto War, pero el niño, divertido se sentó en su regazo, sacándole el rifle de las manos. -¡Devuélveme eso!- le rugió, mientras trataba de separar al niño del arma.

-¡No quiero!- le contesto el niño.

-Predor, compórtate. War, ya sabes que no me gustan las armas, déjalas en tu espacio.- la voz de Post interrumpió la riña entre los dos Hats, que la miraron con fastidio. Ella estaba sentada en la nada, con una mesa con un juego de té a su lado. –Sigan mirándome asi y les pasara lo que a los dinosaurios.- les amenazo con una mirada inexpresiva.- Ahora vengan que el Té se está enfriando.

-no quiero tomar te.- le espeto la voz de Peril.

-Entonces ve y hazte café.

-No quiero.

-Quiero galletas.- dijo Predor, robando todos los platos que contenían los preciados alimentos.

-¡Devuelve eso! Nunca más jugare contigo.- War corría alrededor de la mesa persiguiendo a Predor.

Rapsody se acerco, pero sin embargo no dejaba de inventar nuevas melodías con su guitarra, haciendo que la comunicación entre compañeros fuera dificultosa.

Post y Descontrol tomaban tranquilamente el té, a pesar de todo el desorden.

De golpe, sobre la mesa una figura obscura hizo aparición. Era un gato negro que miro con sus amarillentos ojos a cada uno de los Hats, que se quedaron congelados en su lugar.

-¿encontraste la ubicación de el primer Corrector, Beast?-pregunto Descontrol.

Hubo un maullido.

-¿Entonces sabes algo de la siguiente jugada que harán los correctores?-pregunto ahora Post.

Hubo otro maullido

-¿Entonces me llevaras al parque de diversiones?- Pregunto Predor, ilusionado.

Maullido.

Predor se desilusiono. –Entonces, ¿Qué?- pregunto War, molesto.

-¿Acaso el profesor quiere que corrijamos un sitio?- pregunto Rapsody, mientras tocaba una escala.

No hubo ruido por parte del animal.

-¿Es algún sitio interesante?- volvió a preguntar. No obtuvo respuesta. -¿Quién iremos?- El gato miro a Post, Predor y luego a Rapsody.- Me siento afortunado.

El gato desapareció para dar paso a un ave azul que emprendió vuelo y dejo a los demás Black Hats.

En la mesa, sin que nadie haya visto al felino o al pájaro depositarlo allí, apareció un aparato parecido a los reproductores MP4. Tenía una pequeña pantalla, y abajo se ubicaba un botón grande, de forma redonda, subdividido en los cuatro puntos cardinales y en el centro un asterisco.

-Haber que sitio es…- Descontrol tomo el aparato y presiono el asterisco. Donde se ubicaba la pantalla salió un rayo de luz, que resulto ser un holograma que mostraba distintos datos, estadísticas y fotos del sitio.- Tiene que ser una broma… -en la voz del Hat no había sorna y humor, solo incredulidad seca.

-Por lo visto el profesor quiere acabar con esta corrupta civilización desde la poca cultura que tiene… - Post leyó todos los datos a una velocidad increíble.-… Corrigiendo la Red de la Biblioteca General de la RedCom

x – x – x

Yui Se recostó en su cama, cansada como nunca. Por fortuna la Profesora tuvo que retirarse y no dio las clases de la tarde, lo cual le permitió retirarse antes de la escuela.

Pensaba echarse una pequeña siesta hasta el almuerzo y luego seguir buscando a Control. Pero una vos familiar interrumpió su descanso. Se trataba del profesor Inukai.

Ahora que lo pensaba él era el que estaba pasando por más presión, lo disimulaba bien, pero aun así se notaba que sufría por la pérdida del primer corrector. Yui supuso que era como la pérdida de su primogénito. Además ella sabía que se sentía en cierto grado responsable de la huida de este, ya que el no estuvo para detenerlo, pero ella no le culpaba, después de todo estaba atendiendo las heridas Eco.

-Yui.- el profesor la saco de sus pensamientos.- Eco ya está despierto, puedes visitarlo si quieres.- sonrió el profesor. Yui le había pedido he insistido que cuando Eco pudiera verla le informase así visitaría al pequeño corrector.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Profesor!-sonrió ella, el profesor le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció de la pantalla.

-Sera mejor que visite a Eco, luego volveré a buscar a Control…-a su lado había un cuaderno con varios nombres de sitios de la RedCom escritos, la mayoría ya estaban tachados. Yui miro el cuaderno con resignación y entro en la RedCom.

x – x – x

-¡Hola Eco!- saludo muy entusiasmada la correctora.- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto amigablemente.

El chico se incorporo en la inmaculada cama de hospital que el profesor y Rescue habían colocado en una de las habitaciones que se conectaban directamente a la sala de Chat. Yui pudo ver que un gran vendaje abarcaba la mayor parte de su pecho y cintura. Este pareció feliz de verla, pero no tanto como ella esperaba.

-Mucho mejor…- respondió vagamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Eco?

- ¿Es verdad que Control se fue… por mi culpa?- pregunto apenado el niño.

-No. Claro que no Eco… ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Yo lo escuche cuando lo decía…

_Eco estaba muy herido y cansado, rondaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Sus ojos trataban de cerrarse pero su voluntad no permitía que se cerraran del todo. Escuchaba de a ratos lo que decían el profesor y Rescue mientras le curaban la espalda… entonces fue cuando lo escucho:_

_-__**Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiera venido a la reunión.**__- la voz molesta de Control resonó en su cabeza._

_Al principio solo sentía odio y molestia por el líder de los correctores, él había defendido su sitio, cumplió con su deber. Prefería estar herido a dejar que todo su bosque y sus amigos murieran. Decidió que en cuanto pudiera se las vería con Control._

_Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos de enojo y venganza que no noto cuando Rescue le aplico la anestesia. Eso lo dejo mareado y había roto la poca concentración que el odio había logrado… todo se volvió obscuro por lo que Eco creyó que fueron segundos, cuando volvió a estar consiente escucho los pasos furiosos, pero no tan rápidos como lo fueron una vez, de Control alejándose y luego escucho como el portal se abría… ya no volvió a escuchar a Control. Ni nunca volvió a verlo._

-No... Control estaba enfadado…

-Sí, conmigo.- le interrumpió con dolor.

-No… es solo… que cuando sentimos que no somos apreciados… nos enfadamos… - a Yui le costaba explicarle a Eco lo que había pasado. Hasta a ella le resultaba complicado. Hasta ese entonces no se había topado con una emoción negativa, a acepción por más usuales discusiones con Synchro, en ninguno de sus amigos cibernéticos. Y ahora tenía que explicarle esas emociones complicadas a un, supuestamente, niño que se sentía a la vez, responsable.- Y cuando nos enfadamos no nos damos cuenta y lastimamos a quienes queremos…- Yui sepillo el suave flequillo de Eco con los dedos- creo que en verdad el estaba más preocupado que enojado…

-¿Preocupado?-inquirió confuso el menor.

-Si, a veces cuando nos asustamos también parecemos enojados… y culpamos a quien nos preocupa. Es por eso que dijo eso de ti… porque estaba preocupado... y pensaba que si hubieras venido quizás no estarías lastimado…- Eco escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Yui, como si de una madre se tratara, mientras se dejaba abrazar y acariciar.- Control puede ser algo pesado… pero se preocupa mucho por todos nosotros y se sentiría muy triste si algo nos llegara a pasar. –termino con una sonrisa.

A Eco se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucede Eco?- pregunto ahora realmente preocupada.

-Quiero que el vuelva…- le dijo con la vos quebrada.- Quiero pedirle perdón por preocuparlo…- Eco comenzó a llorar y Yui solo atino a abrazarlo.

Luego de un rato Eco ya se había tranquilizado y Yui aprovecho para levantar del piso una bolsa plástica que Eco no había visto.

-¡Esto es para ti, Eco!- Yui saco de la bolsa una maseta de plástico que contenía tierra obscura y húmeda, que a su vez albergaba una planta muy hermosa; sus flores eran blancas con estambres negros. –Se llama…

-Espino blanco…- termino Eco, feliz de una presencia de algo tan bello y natural en esa bacía enfermería improvisada.

-Exactamente… debí imaginarme que tú supieras que especie era…-Yui sonrió picara.- ¿Pero sabes que significa?- Eco negó con la cabeza. –Esperanza.

-¿Esperanza?- Eco no entendía como una planta podía transmitir tal sentimiento.

- Si, esto representa la esperanza que, a partir de hoy, todos tendremos para encontrar a Control ¡Quiera él o no!- termino la castaña apretando un puño y poniendo pose de héroe, cosa que hizo reír al chico. De golpe el ComCon de Yui comenzó a sonar.

-Yui, El profesor a convocado una reunión y… ¡Oh! ¡Hola Eco!- IR no había notado que Yui estaba con el pequeño corrector.- ¿TE sientes mejor?- le pregunto con autentica preocupación.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, IR. –sonrió el niño.

-Me alegra oír eso… Yui. Ven, hay una reunión muy importante…-

-Claro, hay estaré.- IR corto la comunicación.- Bueno, Eco, me tengo que ir. Te prometo que volveré a visitarte.- prometió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-De acuerdo… Hasta pronto…- Yui salió por la puerta y la cerro sin hacer ruido. Eco miro detenidamente la flor que estaba entre sus manos.- Esperanza. Algo típico de ti, Yui.- sonrió mientras acariciaba dulcemente los pétalos de la flor.

x – x – x

-Freeze, no entiendo porque escapaste de ese modo…- Jaggy estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en la Central de la Biblioteca de la RedCom, frente suyo, al otro lado del escritorio, sentada y cabizbaja estaba Freeze. – Nunca hubiera sospechado que te escondías aquí… Virus y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Ellos ya no me necesitan.- puntualizo ella. Jaggy quedo impresionado por la desolación que había en los ojos de mujer.- Estos no son virus… no puedo predecir cuándo ni donde atacaran… Eso es para Ante, yo no puedo hacer nada… -

-No digas eso. Quizás encuentres algo en lo que en verdad seas buena, además de detectar virus…. –Jaggy trato de animarla con una sonrisa.

-Yo ya sé que eso no es verdad Jaggy, pero gracias por tratar de animarme…-Freeze sonrió amargamente. –Yo solo soy un software… no tengo por qué ser buena en algo… y no es que tenga que tener un sueño o algo así…

-Yo también soy un software, Freeze, y tengo sueños. Sueños que se hicieron realidad cuando pudimos vivir en paz en la Redcom, junto con mis amados libros…-le contesto el hombre.- También Virus tiene sueños… él quería ser un gran químico y poder vivir como él quisiera, sin seguir las ordenes de nadie…

-Es que ustedes eran buenos en eso que querían ser…

-No Freeze, primero soñamos luego nos esforzamos por mejorar y ser buenos en eso que queríamos ser… Nuestros creadores nos dieron el poder de sentir, soñar, y desear algo. Freeze levanto la vista y poso sus ojos donde estarían los de su amigo.-Ahora te pregunto; ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué sueños tienes? ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quién eres?

Freeze no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo suficiente sobre estas preguntas ya que una gran explosión se escucho en algún lugar de la biblioteca.

x – x – x

P-chan: por fin… ╥﹏╥ Nunca creí acabarlo… el siguiente capítulo es muy interesante.

**Shi: ¿Dónde está control? ¿Qué responderá Freeze? ¿Los Black Hats cumplirán con su cometido?**

_Dream: ¿Se revelara la identidad de la persona que llamaba a Ai? ¿La reunión se llevara a cabo? _

P-chan: ¿Synchro y Yui podrán verse a la cara? ¡TODO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! ¡AQUÍ LOS ESPERO!


	8. Capitulo 7: Pregunta

Shi: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

P-chan: (con la cabeza apoyada en el teclado, roncando)

Shi: ¿Otra vez? Cristo, Jefa. ¿Tantos exámenes tuvo?

Dream: Si, toda la semana, la semana anterior y la semana que viene tiene que entregar un trabajo y otro examen.

Shi: Creo que mientras sigue inconsciente puedo hacerme promoción…

P-chan: Mo mientras… (sigue roncando)

Shi: (en voz bajita) Vean mi canal! .com/user/ShiTenshi95

Dream: Supongo que abras hecho un video de Corrector Yui

Shi: Obviamente, mi querida Dream. Próximamente quizás suba otro..

P-chan: (aun media dormida) ¿Volvemos con el fic?

Shi: de acuerdo…

Dream: veamos… cuantos enigmas.. dios… como resolveremos esto…

P-chan: antes que nada… perdón por el retraso, pero la espera no ha sido en vano!

Shi: Si Corrector Yui nos perteneciera abríamos matado a Shun!

P-chan: Tampoco pa´tanto…

Dream: como sea! Que empiece el fic!

**P R E G U N T A **

-¡Ya llegue!- Yui llego casi corriendo a la sala de Chat y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio libre. Justo entre Synchro y Haruna. Todos los correctores, a acepción obvia de Control, y Q esperaban que la reunión diera comienzo. Solo faltaba ella. –Acabo de ir a ver a Eco.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?-le pregunto Fallow. Al esbozar una sonrisa, que en él eran siempre tan naturales como respirar, esta se vio forzada y cansada, al parecer el también estaba afectado por todos los eventos recientes, sin contar el cansancio.

Este hecho entristeció a Yui. Realmente muchas cosas estaban cambiando y dudaba que fuesen para bien.

-Se encuentra mejor…-contesto a ella, nadie mas dijo nada. Solo se limitaron a mirar atentamente al Profesor Inukai.

-Bien, para empezar, aclararé que me base en los datos que Q y Synchro pudieron encontrar sobre los Ocho Programadores restantes, para decidir quien iría a investigar a cada uno.- Aparecieron de nuevo los ocho rostros. Ahora en la parte inferior del holograma había siete pequeñas fotos, mientras que en la parte superior apareció una foto de mucho mayor tamaño. Ese era el rostro de Antonio Carredo. -Antonio actualmente está de vacaciones en Madrid, junto a su familia.

-¿Cree prudente que vaya a alguien a investigarlo en este momento? No creo que sea de lo más conveniente.

-Solo quiero que lo entrevisten. Obtengan la mayor información posible y vuelvan. Synchro, tú te encargaras de entrevistarlo.

Synchro pareció estar algo desconcertado, pero asintió.

-El siguiente es Joseph. El está trabajando actualmente aquí en Japón en…- el profesor miro los datos que estaban escritos en la pantalla frente a él, así que nadie más lo podía leer. - … un nuevo proyecto… -nadie pareció notar la incomodidad del profesor. –Haruna, Ai, y Follow se encargaran de investigarlo.

Ahora la foto gigante era de una mujer; Micaela Rudolph. -Para Micaela, obviamente el adecuado es Peace. Tendrán mucho en común. Ella actualmente está en África, ayudando a los pueblos pobres de la zona. También trabaja como cazadora y protege a los pueblos del ataque de animales salvajes.-

A Yui le sorprendía como el mundo había avanzado tanto tecnológicamente en los últimos 50 años y aun nadie hallo la cura a tantas enfermedades terminales y ni se habían acercado a eliminar el hambre.

-Eco investigara a William, actualmente se encuentra investigando las subespecies de los arrecifes de Miami. Creo que le agradara dar un paseo por la playa luego de todo lo que paso.- el profesor sonrió afablemente. – Pedro, Sofía y María residen actualmente en Sao Pablo, Brasil. María trabaja en el Hospital General, en el área de cirugía, por falta de personal ella trabaja en distintos turnos y especialidades, así que conseguir un rato para hablar con ella será algo muy afortunado y tendrá que aprovecharse, entendido, Rescue? –

La correctora se sorprendió al oír su nombre. –Pero, profesor… tengo que cuidar las heridas de Eco, además tengo que estar siempre preparada por si alguien sale herido.

-No te preocupes, no creo que tardes en volver en más de un día, creo que hasta entonces sobreviviremos.- sonrió el profesor. La correctora parecía nerviosa- Ante, tu iras junto a ella para entrevistar a Pedro, es profesor universitario, no creo que este tan ocupado como su hermana. Mientras tanto I.R. entrevistara a Sofía.

-¡Espero un momento, Profesor!- exclamo IR.- No soy muy bueno interrogando gente. No sé ni como empezar. –Exclamo casi atragantándose con las palabras.- ¿No podría ir alguien más en mi lugar?

-Todos los demás estaremos ocupados. Te lo pido a ti por que se que serás el más adecuado para ese trabajo.-el profesor le sonrió- Tu solo da lo mejor, IR.-

-Pero yo…

-Se que lo harás bien, IR.- le sonrió Yui. El Mapache electrónico la miro, aunque agradecido por el apoyo y la confianza no creía ser capaz de cumplir con su misión.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Rescue, IR, Ante, quiero que salgan de inmediato para Sao Pablo, Brasil. Quiero que descubramos de una vez quien está detrás de todo esto.- exclamo el profesor ahora seriamente.

XXXXX

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto, sobresaltada, Freeze.

Ambos Software se pusieron de pie. El edificio había temblado debido a una fuerte explosión. Jaggy se inclino sobre la computadora que tenía en su escritorio y tecleo rápidamente para determinar donde había sido la explosión. La sección atacada era de "Los 100 libros del siglo de Le Monde".

Jaggy se puso firme. Observo la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y decidió que ella no estaba para peleas. - Quédate aquí, Freeze. Esto puede ponerse muy peligroso.

-¡De ningún Modo!- Freeze hizo gala de todo el valor que tenia y tomo a Jaggy del brazo y este la miro.- Aunque te pueda resultar inútil, quiero ayudarte.- le dijo con resolución. "Puede que sea inútil, pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados cuando un amigo está en peligro." Pensó.

El Software la miro unos segundos y asintió.- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no sé lo que pueda pasar.

-"Quizás sean los Hackers".- pensó Freeze. Si serbia para algo, lo sabría entonces, y si no era así, siempre podía volver a vender helados- "si es que sobrevivo".

XXXXX

-Mmmhh… -Post estaba ojeando un chamuscado y viejo libro. – Agh.-exclamo con cierta repulsión, a pesar de su rostro siempre inexpresivo.- A veces los humanos pueden llegar a ser muy perversos y asquerosos.- Arrojo la copia del libro "Lolita" de Nabokov a la hoguera que Predor había formado con sus poderes.- Creo que hicimos una entrada no tan triunfal como hubiera querido.- Post miro el hoyo en la pared que había dejado Predor.

-Lo siento, es que aquí hay muchas cosas para quemar y me emocione. – el niño danzaba alrededor de la fogata a la vez que arrojaba en su interior barios libros.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mis amados libros?- grito una voz ajena al grupo.

-Ugh… es… ese tipo…- Predor parecía no poder recordar el nombre del Software que se le estaba por abalanzar enzima. Pero algo lo detuvo.- Ugh… ¿Joggy?

-Jaggy… antiguo corruptor de Grosser.- dijo Rapsody, que se había interpuesto entre los dos. Había parado el puño de Jaggy fácilmente con una sola mano. -¿Verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Cómo…?- el Hacker no dejo que Jaggy terminara la pregunta.

-Un Gusto Jaggy, pero ahora es tiempo… -Rapsody sujeto al ex Corruptor por el traje y lo levanto del suelo sin esfuerzo.- de despedirnos…- termino con falsa tristeza y lo arrojo al otro lado de la biblioteca, levantándose una nube de escombros y polvo cuando el cuerpo del hombre golpeo la pared y luego el piso.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón alejado de la escena, Freeze contemplaba todo, horrorizada. Nunca había visto a nadie que le hiciera frente de ese modo a Jaggy, ni siquiera Yui con el prisma de la Tierra instalado. Estaba paralizada de terror. Ahora era consciente de lo inútil que era. No podía pelear. La vencerían y la borrarían fácilmente. No se le ocurría que hacer.

Entonces, no sabía porque, pero en ese momento recordó alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

No sabía si fue porque era la persona que le vino a la mente primero o si por que era su amigo.

Pero una vez que tuvo la idea fija en la mente, no hizo nada por cambiarla.

Contacto por medio de su Comcon a esa persona.

XXXX

El profesor estaba configurando el portal para que transportara a los tres correctores hacia el país latinoamericano. Pero de golpe una luz titilante en su Comcon le hizo estremecerse, pero aun así respondió al llamado. De algún modo se esperaba malas noticias, pero nunca nada como eso.

Corto la comunicación.

-El viaje tendrá que esperar. Quiero que Rescue, Yui, Haruna, Follow y Ante se dirijan a la Red de la Biblioteca General de la RedCom. Todos los demás se quedaran como refuerzos.

-¿Sucede algo, Profesor?- pregunto Haruna, recordando que su amigo Jaggy trabajaba allí.

-La Biblioteca General está siendo atacada y toda la información de los libros y demás archivos está siendo… quemada.- por la cara que pusieron todos los presentes el profesor pudo comprobar que nadie había olvidado las horribles quemaduras en la espalda de Eco. -Sé que esto es poco convencional y difícil, pero inténtenlo; Quiero que capturen a un Black Hat y lo traigan aquí. Así podremos interrogarlo.

Todo el mundo se asombro ante tal petición.

-Pero, Profesor Inukai, si lo traemos aquí, pueden que los demás descubran nuestra ubicación.- le advirtió Ai, que ya se había transformado.

-Además, si se llega a soltar, sin importar el poder que posea, puede atacarlo.- también comento Peace.

-Son riesgos que estoy dispuesto a correr, quiero averiguar cuanto antes quien está detrás de esto y detenerlo definitivamente.- sentencio. - Hagan lo que puedan. Su mayor prioridad es no salir lastimados y rescatar a Jaggy y Freeze.

-¿Freeze también está allí?- pregunto preocupada Rescue.

El profesor asintió- Jaggy y Virus la encontraron, Jaggy quiso hablar con ella y luego traerla, pero fueron atacados por los Hats. Jaggy intento detenerlos y fracasó.- la preocupación en el rostro de todos se hizo evidente. -Y por lo que han dicho hay uno que es súper fuerte, y hay una mujer con ellos, que posiblemente sea Post.- El profesor se dirigió a los demás correctores.- IR, configura el portal en la Biblioteca General tu monitorearas la batalla, conmigo. Ai, Peace, Synchro, ustedes prepárense, en caso de emergencia ustedes serán los refuerzos. –Los correctores asintieron y se alejaron para prepararse para la batalla.

El Profesor miro a las tres correctoras humanas.- Ai, Yui, Haruna, vengan un segundo; tengo que explicarles algo. –Las tres jóvenes se acercaron a expectativa de lo que el Profeso les diría.- Los Black Hats, por los datos que pude compilar, son seres parecidos a los Correctores, por lo que no creo que su Inicio tenga el mismo efecto sobre ellos.

-¿Y eso porque profesor?- pregunto Ai.

- Verán, cuando Grosser empezó su revolución tuvo que infectar tres programas; Freeze, Jaggy y Virus para que crearan una especie de inmunidad a los virus y de ese modo utilizarlos para el convate, pero debido a que eran en cierto modo mitad virus, el Inicio de Yui tenía un gran poder de dañarlos. Pero por otro lado, Lobo Guerrero que era en realidad Synchro, un Corrector, que tienen defensas más altas ante infección de virus, pudo ser reiniciado y curado sin causarle daño.

-Creo que ahora entiendo…- dijo Ai, Haruna asintió.

-¿Eh? ¡Ya entienden! Yo aun no entiendo nada- Yui estaba confundida como usualmente, Ai y Haruna no tuvieron otra opción mas que apenarse.

- Los Black Hats parecen estar hechos de datos que los hacen menos vulnerables a las infecciones de Virus, como los Correctores. Y hasta ahora no demostraron tener manejo de virus; Por lo tanto el inicio convencional es poco efectivo. Así que..

-Tendré que usar la Híper descarga.- asintió Yui.

- Me temo que si, pero te recomiendo que la utilices como último recurso. Ya sabes lo que hablamos hace unos meses…- le advirtió el profesor a la chica que asintió, entendiendo todo a la perfección. Pero las otras dos correctoras no, ¿Qué habían hablado ella y el profesor Inukai hace unos meses? ¿Sucedía algo malo con la Híper Descarga?

Ese momento no era el de hacer preguntas. El profesor dio la orden y todos traspasaron el portal hacia la Biblioteca General de la RedCom

XXXX

Ella aun podía escuchar las preguntas, que con la voz de Jaggy, resonaban en su cerebro.

_**¿Qué sientes? **_

Miedo.

Se agazapo aun más en su escondite.

_**¿Qué sueños tienes? **_

Ninguno. Nunca sentí pasión por nada, como la que Jaggy siente por los libros y Virus por la química.

_**¿Qué deseas?**_

Ser útil. Servir de algo en esta vida.

_**¿Quién eres?**_

Realmente no lo sé.

Soy un software con sentimientos humanos que no sirve para nada.

Antes me hicieron con un propósito, pero ahora ese propósito no vale nada.

No soy Corruptora

Tampoco Correctora

No lo sé.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!

La voz jovial interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos.

Freeze miro con horror al joven de cabello grisáceo y sonrisa falsa que la observaba, en cuclillas, justo frente a ella, sin dejarse otra salida.

Luego de ver como ese hombre había golpeado a Jaggy no sintió otra cosa que no fuera pánico. Solo había pensado en pedir ayuda e ir a ocultarse. Había escogido un hueco entre dos estanterías caídas, creyó que allí nadie la encontraría, pero se equivoco.

-Ven, únete a la fiesta, dulce señorita. Bailemos alrededor de la fogata.- Rapsody le extendió la mano para que Freeze la tomara, su sonrisa seguía estando en su rostro, pero sus ojos fríos contrastaban con ella.

-Deja de coquetear, Rapsody.- atrás suyo Post miraba fijamente al chico. –Si no sales de ahí por las buenas, entonces saldrás por las malas…

Automáticamente el cuerpo de Freeze lucho contra el entumecimiento sufrido por estar agazapada en un lugar tan pequeño y trato que ella saliera de su escondite. Cuando lo logro Rapsody amablemente la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Le sorprendió que alguien tan servicial tuviera tanta fuerza como para noquear a Jaggy.

Jaggy.

-¡Jaggy!- Grito en voz alta. Había estado tan aterrorizada que se había olvidado casi por completo de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, Predor esta cuidado bien de él. –sonrió, ahora de forma siniestra, el hombre.

XXXXX

Los cinco correctores llegaron a la entrada de la Biblioteca.

-¿¡mmh?-exclamo Yui. - ¡Qué raro! ¿No deberíamos avernos materializado en el interior?

-De seguro Jaggy activo el Protocolo de Seguridad. –Le explico Ante.

-¿Protocolo de Seguridad?

-Se activa cada vez que el Directo General da la señal. Impide que cualquiera pueda entrar o salir de la Biblioteca, de ese modo no se puede robar información importante. – le explico ahora Follow.

-¿Y por donde entraremos?- pregunto preocupada Haruna.

-Los correctores tenemos "enlaces" ocultos en todos los sitios para situaciones como estas. –les guiño el ojo Rescue.

El grupo se acerco a un costado del edificio, en un rincón lejano. Rescue apoyo su mano derecha en la pared y se presento.- "Soy Rescue, la quinta corrector."- Algunos ladrillos del edificio se distorsionaron un poco, dejando a la vista un agujero circular. -¿Lo ven?- sonrió la correctora, cuando reparo en algo.- Que raro…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ante.

-Las luces del pasillo. Están encendidas. Usualmente se encienden cuando alguien está pasando por el pasillo…

-¿Eso quiere decir que alguien más paso por aquí?- se pregunto Follow.

-No lo creo. – aseguro Haruna. – Quizás se encendieron cuando abriste la puerta.-

-Sí, puede ser. –Respondió Rescue no del todo convencida.

El equipo se adentro en el pasillo mientras tras de ellos la puerta secreta se serraba.

XXXX

-¡Jaggy!- Freeze corrió junto a su amigo, que estaba tirado en el piso boca abajo, con varias heridas. Lo volteo para que pudiera respirar mejor. -¿Estás bien, Jaggy?

-¿Freeze?- logro apenas articular. – ¿Por qué no escapaste? Yo voy a estar bien.- le aseguro con una de sus sonrisas grandes.

Entonces Freeze se estremeció.

"El cree que me quede para ayudarlo" razono "Ni se imagina que intente esconderme, sin importarme que lo lastimaran" las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "El me cree una buena persona".

No soy una buena persona.

Soy una persona horrible.

¿Aun puedo seguir llamándome persona?

-Bueno, aprovechando el cuadro, me gustaría recrear la última escena de esta obra… - Rapsody le mostro un bien cuidado ejemplar de Romeo y Julieta de Shaskpeare. –Pero a falta de daga y veneno, me las tendré que arreglar.- volvió a sonreír, mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos.

-Antes que nada…- Post detuvo a su compañero.- Dime, ¿Dónde esta la sección de rarezas de la literatura Oriental? – le pregunto directamente a Jaggy. – Si nos dices, dejaremos que ella se valla.

-Está en… -trato de responder.

-No se lo digas.- por esta vez, Freeze quería hacer algo digno por lo que su amigo pensara que era una buena persona. – Nos borraran de todos modos.

-Tienes razón. – la voz fría de Post horrorizo a ambos. –Bórralos. Encontraremos ese libro, solos…

- Entendido.- Rapsody se acerco a ambos. Levanto el brazo derecho. Freeze se abraso aun mas fuerte a Jaggy, que ya cansado de pelear, no pudo ni levantar los brazos en defensa de ella.

Rapsody bajo el brazo, a lo que Freeze creyó que era la velocidad de la luz.

Freeze cerró los ojos y espero que no doliera.


	9. Drabble: Quizas

Hola, no queria ser mala pero en que hace mucho que mis muzos están en invernación… jejeje… bueno, solo quería dejarles este pequeño Drabble, como tributo a los que me leen y siento que los abandone.

Hace rato que mis manos y dedos duelen y los ciento fríos, ya sé que no es una excusa, pero eso me saca las ganas de escribir. Además una amiga se irá a vivir a otra provincia y estuve algo triste, aunque también ocupada aprovechando el tiempo que me queda con ella…

Este Drabble puede leerse independientemente a mi historia, así que si no tienes interés real en leerlo ya que no tiene relevancia para la trama del fic en sí, te lo perdono. Puedes pasar y revisar los demás fics de CY que están bástate buenos. Aunque también este Drabble sirve para explicar mejor los sentimientos de los amigos de Yui y Haruna, para momentos futuros.

GENERO: Drama, amistad… ¿Y algo de angustia?

ADVERTENCIAS: Creo que ninguna, a menos que no quieras ver el lado triste de toda la alegría de Corrector Yui.

PERSONAJES: Ichitaro, Bento, Meiko, Akiko, Takashi.

**Pequeño Drabble: Quizás**

Hoy las clases habían terminado temprano, la profesora tuvo que retirarse por un asunto y no había podido dar la clase de la tarde. Le habían propuesto a Haruna y Yui si querían ir a algún sitio a divertirse. Pero ellas, como casi siempre, se reusaron. ¿Ya no querían salir con ellas? ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta y ya no eran amigas? Tenían mucho miedo a preguntar, a obtener una respuesta que odiarían.

Haruna ya casi no le dirigía la palabra. Bueno, quizás era algo exagerado, pero ya no salían como antes, no hablaban como antes. Y cada vez que le preguntaba a qué lugar iban ella y Yui siempre con tanta prisa, siempre respondía con evasivas o con excusas no creíbles. En un primer momento creyó que quizás se habían conseguido novios y no les habían dicho. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenda de que así no eran ellas. Pero luego lo asalto otro temor; Quizás Haruna no confiaba en él para develarle ese secreto.

Ellos casi siempre las miraban desde arriba de sus pupitres. Ellas eran lo que cualquier chica quisiera ser: Lindas, amables, populares, inteligentes (Aunque Yui no lo demostrara tan seguido). Pero tampoco eran prepotentes, de vanagloriaban de sus virtudes ni se aprovechaban de la gente. Era algo realmente asombroso, casi como si fueran seres fantásticos y benevolentes salidos de alguna vieja historia de caballeros y dragones. Quizás fueran, ángeles, hadas, algún ser indefinido que ayudaba a los demás a cambio de una sonrisa al final de la historia. Pero ahora parecía que ellas huyeran de algo.

Quizás todos estaban divagando.

Quizás las cosas estaban como antes, pero ellos los percibían como grandes cambios. Quizás ellas tenían algún problema en casa que las mantenía ocupadas.

Quizás, solo quizás, las cosas se arreglarían con el tiempo. Quizás era imaginación suya, quizás no los estaban abandonando.

-¡Hasta mañana! – sonrió gentilmente Haruna, como siempre.

-¡Adiós, Chicos, Cuídense!- les saludo alegre y festivamente Yui, como siempre.

Reiko y Akiko sonrieron dulcemente a sus amigas, como siempre y las saludaron aunque las otras chicas no notaron el toque de preocupación en sus ojos.

Bento e Ichitaro las saludaron amistosamente, como siempre, ansiosos por retirarse, no eran buenos disimulando.

Takashi no pudo ni sonreír al despedirse, lo que más le dolió fue que Haruna no lo notara y volviera a preguntarle si estaba bien. Realmente dolió mucho.

Cuando Yui y Haruna creyeron que sus amigos les habían dado la espalda para dirigirse a sus casas, echaron a correr, para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Sin que ellas lo notaran, sus amigos observaron la huida por medio de un espejo de calle que estaba casualmente en la esquina.

Quizás no todo estaba como antes.


	10. Capitulo 8: Latidos

¡Antes que nada un feliz año nuevo! Vuelvo a lamentar mi tardanza

Shi: Ya son como tres meses.

Lo se! Es que tuve que estudiar para muchos exámenes… solo me lleve una materia… por un punto..

Dream: (le acaricia la cabeza) Tranquila, jefa. Mas vale tarde que Nunca, ¿Verdad?

P-chan: bueno, antes que nada, gracias a todos los que siguen esta humilde historia y a mis perros Petiza y Flaco, que siempre me aportan buenas ideas con su buena onda.

Shi: Perros que desbloquean lectores…

P-chan: A Stephen King le sirve…

Dream: Lo importante es que ahora volvemos con otro capitulo de Debil Deseo…

Shi: Invito a cualquiera a que sugiera un nombre mejor, que de seguro hay…

P-chan: Puede que fuera el único titulo que se me ocurriera, pero al final de la historia tiene un significado muy importante.

Dream: pero ahora…

Shi: Claaaroo… cuanto termines la historia no te acordaras ni que poder tiene cada Black Hat!

DreaM: Eh…

P-chan: ¡Ve a ver alguna película Gore, inspiración de cuarta!

Shi: ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Veni para aca! (saca su oz)

Dream: Con estos dos no me sorprende que el fic tenga tan poco romanticismo… Bueno! Aca tienen el capitulo!

**L A T I D O S**

Un fuerte golpe metálico resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Oh, No!- grito Haruna, esperando lo peor.

Ante se paralizo. No había visto nada de esto. No podía predecir que ocurriría luego. Por primera vez en su vida, el futuro era un misterio para ella.

-¡Freeze! ¡Jaggy!- Yui, se negaba a pensar que les hubiera ocurrido algo malo, simplemente era imposible. No se imaginaba el futuro sin ninguno de sus amigos.

Los correctores se precipitaron hacia de donde provenía el sonido, esperando llegar a tiempo.

XXXXX

El fuerte sonido de choque hizo que Freeze volviera a abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio le dejo atónita.

-¡Tú!- Jaggy, aun mal herido y desde el piso, no pudo evitar casi gritar de la sorpresa, la última persona en la que pensó que los salvaría apareció.

-¿Acaso se creían que me quedaría viendo sin hacer nada?- la vos suave y algo arrogante logró arrancarle a Freeze una sonrisa.- ¡Nunca van a dejar de ser estúpidos!- rio.

-Esa es mi línea.- contesto Jaggy con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento interrumpir esta pequeña reunión, pero…- la mano de Rapsody había sido detenida por un haz de luz verde. Sonrió.- Pero no me presente… Soy Rapsody, un gusto.- el Hatt se separo de su adversario, saltando para atrás para alejarse de la espada láser.

-Soy Virus, el gusto es mío.- sonrió el ex Corruptor amante de la química.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

XXXXX

-¿Yui? ¡Yui! – IR no podía contactar con la chica. Por alguna extraña razón la localización de Yui y los otros correctores era capaz de verse en las pantallas, pero las vías de comunicación estaban cortadas y lo único que se oía y se veía en los ComCon era estática.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Synchro, preocupado.

-No lo sé. No me puedo comunicar con Yui. –exclamo, casi al borde del llanto. -¿Qué pasa contigo, Yui?- le volvió a rogar al comunicador.

-Iré a ver qué sucede…- Synchro se precipito hacia el portal, pero fue detenido.

-Espera allí.- le detuvo Ai.

-¿Por que? ¡Yui y los demás pueden estar en peligro!

-Esperemos unos minutos, quizás tengamos noticias de ellos.- le espeto Ai, tratando de parecer calmada. Ella ya sospechaba que algo estaba pasando, pero no creía que fuera el mejor momento para comentarlo.

-Si en 5 minutos no responden, iré a ver qué sucede.- le corto con resolución Synchro.

XXXXX

-¡Freeze! ¡Jaggy!- Yui fue la primera en llegar, se preocupo al ver al bibliotecario en el piso y herido. -¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Freeze.

-Los Blacks Hats nos atacaron, Rapsody peleo con Jaggy… estaba por borrarnos… pero Virus llego justo a tiempo.- Freeze estaba al borde de las lagrimas por el alivio, en verdad creyó que jamás volvería a ver a esa chica ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

-¿Virus?- pregunto realmente extrañada la chica. Desvió la vista de sus amigos y busco al ex corruptor. Este se encontraba en una batalla muy pareja con Rapsody.

-Tranquila, Freeze, ahora no estás sola.- ahora Haruna se coloco al lado de la mujer de hielo, para consolarla. – Ahora descansa mientras Rescue ayuda a Jaggy.- Freeze asintió.

Rescue se arrodillo junto a Jaggy y comenzó a curar sus heridas.- Tranquila, no es grave.- le sonrió a la mujer.- luego te revisare a ver si también estas herida…

-Yo estoy bien…- se apresuro a contestar, tratando de no delatar su vergüenza.- Solo cura a Jaggy, él me salvo a mi…-la voz se le quebró. Jamás se había sentido así de culpable y cobarde.

-Iré a ayudar a Virus.- Yui se puso de pie y trato de concentrarse en la batalla.- ¡Follow, préstame tu poder, por favor!- le pidió Yui.

-Claro.- Follow le traspaso su poder y la correctora se transformo.

XXXXX

Virus y Rapsody estaban enfrascados en un enfrentamiento muy parejo. Aunque aun Virus no entendía cómo era posible que Rapsody peleara solo con su brazo derecho y ningún arma, especulo que su brazo y posiblemente el resto del cuerpo estuviera hechos de otro material que no fueran datos del cuerpo humano normal.

-¿Te has cansado? ¿Quieres que nos tomemos unos minutos?- pregunto cortésmente el Hacker.

Pero Virus podía ver a través de sus mentiras.

-Claro, descansare luego de hacerte pedazos.- ambos volvieron a atacar, pero virus con más énfasis, cosa que sorprendió al joven de cabello gris. –Te enseñare que nadie se mete con mis amigos…

Pero Rapsody se recupero del impacto y empujo al ex Corruptor, haciéndolo rodar unos metros por el piso, hasta que pudo frenarse y volver a ponerse de pie. –Y yo te enseñare que no hay nadie que me gane en un duelo de espadas.

-¡Virus!- Yui se interpuso ante virus, para cubrirle, Rapsody solo la observo con una sonrisa, que a primera vista podía parecer encantadora.- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

-¡Corrector Yui!- Virus no espero que hubieran residido la llamada de auxilio tan pronto. – Llegaron justo a tiempo, había otros dos Hackers, pero no se donde fueron.- se acerco sigilosamente a Yui y le susurro al oído.- Yo lo distraeré, tu busca a los otros dos; hay uno que puede usar el fuego, es probable que él fuera el que ataco a Eco.-

Yui Asintió. Retrocedió y dejo que Virus tomara la iniciativa de la batalla una vez más. Encendió el comunicador de su ComCon.

XXXXX

-Busca más rápido, Predor.- le ordeno Post. La mujer miraba brevemente los títulos de los libros y al no reconocer el que buscaba los arrojaba a una hoguera que previamente Predor había encendido. Hace ya media hora, mas o menos, haciendo eso y aun no daba con libro que necesitaba.

-¿Para qué es tan importante eso…?- se quejo infantilmente, que también estaba revisando uno por uno los libros, pero más perezosamente.

-El dijo que era algo importante… y que los correctores no debían tenerlo…

Yui y Follow, se habían escondido detrás de una estantería esperaron en momento adecuado y atacaron.

-¡Corrector, Iniciar Ya!- Haruna hizo girar velozmente su báculo, haciendo que millones de estrellas rosadas impactaran contra el enemigo, pero como antes había predicho el profesor Inukai, sin hacerles mucho daño.

-¡Corrector Haruna!- exclamo Predor, molesto por la intromisión, pero emocionado por tener algo más interesante que hacer. –Voy a incendiar ese lindo cabello rosa que tienes…

-¡Espera, Predor!- Post lo detuvo y le susurro al oído, no debemos mostrar nuestros poderes aun. Ellos no saben quién es el usuario del fuego, eso nos da ventaja.- la mujer se interrumpió mientras volvían a esquivar una horda de estrellas que amenazaba con darles de lleno en la cara.

-¿Qué tipo de ventaja?- pregunto interesado el niño.

-Ya dejaste a un corrector de Agua fuera de combate, solo nos falta una, y está aquí, desprotegida, curando a Jaggy.

-¿La rubia?- el niño sonrió con malicia.- ¿Quieres que me encargue de ella?

-Yo les are creer que yo soy la portadora del fuego, tu aprovecha y encargate de esa correctora. Así no nos podrán detener.

-Correcto.

-Ahora ocúltate y has bolar esa pared,-señalo donde se encontraba la puerta, así podrían volver donde estaba Rescue curando a Jaggy y Freeze.- así les are creer que lo hice yo.

Mientras los Hacker esquivaban las estrellas de Haruna, Follow se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído:- No han atacado, creo que están planeando algo.

-Yo también lo creo, estate atento, Follow.

-¡Fuego!- Grito Post. Haruna y Follow tuvieron que ponerse a resguardo para no ser calcinados por la bola gigante de fuego que por poco los alcanza, pero si dejo un gran hueco en la pared, por donde escapo la mujer, sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Predor aria bien su trabajo.

-¡Sigámosla! ¡Ella es de seguro la que lastimo a Eco!- grito Haruna, entre asustada y furiosa.

-¡Quizás valla a atacar a Yui y los demás!- A pesar de su peso, Follow le siguió el paso a Haruna.

Cuando ambos se retiraron para perseguir a Post, Predor salió de su escondite. – Eso me da vía libre para divertirme un rato… espero que esa chica sea mas divertida que ese chico…

XXXXX

Yui le había hablado a Haruna y Follow sobre de la mujer y el niño.

Ahora Virus y Yui Virus se estaban cansando de tanto ir y venir de golpes, pero no podían parar. Ambos habían descubierto que el implacable Rapsody era un rival digno de temer, además de que su mano era tan afiliada como una navaja, su cuerpo era tan duro como el acero. Y tampoco parecía cansado. A Yui le parecía una malvada y extraña versión de Superman. -¿Listos para rendirse?- pregunto burlonamente.

-¡Nunca!- dijo Yui. Estaba usando su báculo a modo de espada, pero este y los músculos de los brazos de ella se estaban desgastando rápidamente. -¿Por qué asaltaron de este modo la biblioteca? ¿Por qué dejaste así a Nagy? ¡El no te hizo nada!-A pesar de su enojo real, trataba de ganar tiempo mientras su cuerpo y el de Virus se recuperaban. Realmente la transformación del traje de tierra la estaba agotando demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, te contestare, solo por qué eres muy hermosa.- el modo en que lo dijo y la sonrisa del Hacker hicieron que Yui se sonrojara.- Vinimos a buscar algo importante, y a destruir todos estos datos que oprimen y opacan el alma de los humanos, llevándolos a la desesperación y a su final destrucción. Y por lo de Jaggy… solo estaba aburrido…- sonrió.

-¡Jamás perdonare a alguien que haya lastimado así a mis amigos!- Yui tomo su ComCon, que era diferente y mas lizo que el de sus compañeras. Miro su reflejo en el cristal azulado del objeto, lo medito unos instantes y decidió que esa seria la única forma en que podría contra Rapsody- ¡Traje Elemental…!- pero algo la detuvo.

Un grito desgarrador.

XXXXX

Freeze abrazaba a Rescue, que a su vez abrazaba su brazo derecho que había sido quemado.

-¿No piensas atacarme?- Pregunto Predor, aburrido.

-Soy la Protectora…-Rescue había tratado su quemadura, pero no podía mover mucho el brazo. Por suerte las bajas temperaturas que emitía Freeze aliviaban un poco el dolor. –No fui hecha para la batalla…- Rescue luchaba para que las lagrimas de no se le escaparan de los ojos.

-Que aburrida eres… será mejor que me encargue de tu aburrida existencia…- Predor formo una bola de fuego en la palma de su mano. – Pensé que serias mejor pelea que ese niño… que decepción…

El Corazón de Rescue latía a mil por hora. Quizás era su impresión, pero su ComCon también estaba latiendo, como si de una herida reciente se tratara.

O de un Corazón.

XXXXX

-¡Ya han pasado los 5 minutos!- grito Synchro que estaba por pasar por el portal.

-¡Intentémoslo una vez más!- Trato de hacerlo razonar Ai.

-¡Si no volvieron, ni se comunicaron significa que algo nada mal! ¡No me voy a quedar sentado esperando!

IR no savia de qué lado ponerse. Por un lado quizás era una imprudencia aparecer de improvisto en la batalla, pero quizás Synchro tenía razón y sus amigos necesitaban ayuda.

Cuando estaba por responder algo capturo su atención.- ¿Eh? ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! ¿Qué sucede?

Ai se volteo- ¡Aun es muy pronto! ¿Qué…?

Unos pasos se dirigieron a gran velocidad al portal…

-¡No!-

Y lo atravesaron…

XXXXX

-¡Rescue!- Grito desesperadamente Yui, mientras intentaba volar lo más rápido que podía a ayudar a su amiga. Sin que ella lo supiera, a sus espaldas, junto al horrorizado Virus, Rapsody sonreía con placer.

-¡No!- persiguiendo a Post, Follow y Haruna habían vuelto a donde se desarrollaba la batalla, solo para encontrarse con aquella terrible escena. -¡RESCUE!- Follow instintivamente se transformo en un león para intentar salvarla.

-¡Adiós!-

En un último movimiento Rescue cubrió a Freeze con su propio cuerpo.

Predor instintivamente se alejo de un salto de su lugar, logrando salvar su vida por escasos centímetros, pero la parte derecha de su chaleco que vaquero no había tenido tanta suerte, desde la axila hasta la cintura estaba cortado limpiamente. Predor se juro vengarse por ese atropello, pero cuando vio a su adversario, no pudo más que quedar con la boca abierta…

XXXXX

Follow se poso al lado de los tres heridos para protegerlos- ¿Se encuentran bien?- se escucho salir de la garganta del león la bonachona voz de Follow. Rescue sonrió amablemente y asintió.

Freeze, no le agradeció a Rescue haberla cubierto. En la mente de la mujer se llevaba a cabo un debate más importante que el hecho de haberse salvado.

Estaba sufriendo lo que los humanos llamaban Epifanía, aunque no tenía mucho que ver con el aspecto místico y ni religioso, había tenido una revelación.

XXXXX

…-¡Eres Tu!- Predor estaba realmente sorprendido. Trato de recomponerse y sus ojos volvieron a tener el típico aspecto frio de todos los Hats. –No sé cómo lograste recuperarte tan rápido, pero no importa. Terminare definitivamente con mi trabajo… ¡Te borrare de la RedCom, Cuarto corrector, Eco!

CONTINUARA…

Shi: Eso espero, o sino ¬¬…

P-chan: Antes que nada, gracias por todos los lectores que me siguieron este año, tratare por todos los medios de seguir con la historia, lo prometo.

Dream: pero no tienes que descuidar tus estudios.

P-chan: Es verdad, tengo que rendir Economia en Febrero y oficialmente estaré en 5º año de Secundaria wiji! Y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar. Les agradezco a todos el apoyo que me han dado…

Shi y Dream: ¬¬ ejem?

P-chan: Bueno… que NOS han dado… Realmente solo pensé que serian una o dos personas las que leerían este fic, pero me alegro de ver que son cada vez mas. Creo que tampoco escribo tan mal como pensé… jejeje… espero no decepcionarles con la historia.

S, D y P: ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y BUENA SUERTE EN ESTE 2012 QUE RECIEN COMIENZA! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD PASADA!


	11. Capitulo 9: Respuesta

P-chan: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer los capítulos… confieso que al principio creí que solo lo leerían solo dos o tres personas, pero la verdad es que ¡Cada vez van siendo más personas! ¡No puedo creerlo!

**Shi: Ni yo… (Sartenazo por parte de P-chan)**

P-Chan: como decía… Gracias a todos por seguirme, criticar, etc. Realmente lo aprecio mucho.

_Dream: Jefa… acuérdese lo que tenía que decir…_

P-chan: ¡Ah! ¡claro! Antes de olvidarme, algunos puntos sobre el fic.

Un Black Hat, es un tipo de Hacker. Pero los de este fic son los "Black Hat", por lo tanto si escribo Hacker, es en calidad de adjetivo o descripción, no es que le estoy cambiando el nombre continuamente al grupo de los malos.

Luego, sobre los BH, Rapsody, Predor y aveces, no muy a menudo, War y Peril pueden demostrar sentimientos, asi que cada vez que aparezcan los demas (o War y Peril) no presentan emoción alguna, a menos que yo diga lo contrario. Esto tendrá explicación mas tarde, solo quiero que se los visualicen como gente muy seria jajaja.

Y como tercera cosa, en el capitulo anterior Ante aparece al principio, pero no al final… jejeje ese fue error mio. Al publicar el capitulo, se me olvido agregarle la parte de al explicación de por que Ante no esta allí jejeje creo que meti la pata.

**Shi: Hasta el fondo…. (Ahora el sartenazo se lo da Dream)**

P-chan: Como decía, tratare de arreglarlo. Por favor, sean amables conmigo… Me disculpo por la demora, es que entre la materia que debía (Economía) y el comienzo de las clases me retrase mucho. Este capítulo estaba pensado para publicarse en Febrero, pero no pudo ser. Realmente agradezco mucho la paciencia.

**Shi: X.x Los que leen esto deben ser masoquistas… (Se desmaya)**

_Dream: Mejor digo los derechos yo… Corrector Yui le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, nada nos pertenece, excepto, claro, los personajes que no reconozcan del Cannon._

**R E S P U E S T A**

1

-¡Eres Tu!- Predor estaba realmente sorprendido, si bien sabia que quizás no había matado al chico, la herida que le había causado lo tendría confinado a una cama de hospital por meses. Predor trato de recomponerse y sus ojos volvieron a tener el típico aspecto frio de todos los Black Hats. –No sé cómo lograste recurarte tan rápido, pero no importa. Terminare definitivamente con mi trabajo… ¡Te borrare de la Redcom, Cuarto corrector, Eco!

Eco no hablaba, sus grandes ojos estaban resplandeciendo de un azul fantasmal. Su mano izquierda estaba envuelta en una brillante y transparente esfera de agua, que se agitaba. En su interior estaba el ComCon de Eco, que resplandecía al igual que el ComCon de Rescue.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca!- lo reto Predor.

Comenzó la batalla.

2

-¡Pero si es Eco!-grito asombrado Virus. Se había enterado que había salido muy herido cuando su bosque se incendio, así que jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo mandaran a ayudar… Ni que el niño tuviera tal poder.

-No es momento de distraerse…- Rapsoy volvió a atacar al científico, pero este logro esquivarlo por milímetros. –No tengo idea de cómo ese chico siquiera puede moverse con tal herida, pero no importa. –Rapsody sonrió de una manera escalofriante.

3

Rescue sentía como su pecho, más concretamente su ComCon reaccionaba en ese instante. No era algo doloroso, pero si extraño, era como sentir los latidos del corazón de otra persona. Entonces recordó como se había sentido cuando estaban buscando al pequeño Eco entre los escombros de aquel terrible incendio que había acabo con el hogar del pequeño.

Como si sufrieran una extraña conexión.

4

Ante había corrido en dirección contraria a los demás cuando habían ido en ayuda de los Ex-Corruptores. Sentía un extraño sentimiento frenético, tembloroso y que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Eso tenía que ser el pánico.

Ella no podía ver el futuro. No podía saber que pasaría, se sentía ciega.

Era cierto que casi siempre le era imposible predecir lo que iba a hacer Yui, pero ahora, desde la aparición de los Black Hats, era como tener una niebla gris y espesa frente a sus ojos.

Su poder ya no serbia y no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando desesperada pensaba en eso, sintió como una pequeña persona pasaba junto a ella. No pudo ver bien quién era, pero cuando se volteo, hubiera jurado que Eco atravesaba el pasillo como si tuviera cohetes en los pies.

-¡¿Eco?- pero la figura no le contesto.

Algo no andaba bien.

Cuando pensaba volver a ver que ocurría, escucho el grito desgarrador de Rescue. Volvió a estremecerse.

¿Cómo podía ser útil en una situación así? No podía predecir el futuro y por ende no podía traspasar su poder ni a Yui ni a Haruna.

Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió corriendo hacia la salida. Si no serbia para la batalla, bien podía servir para pedir refuerzos.

Nunca antes había extrañado la prepotente voz de Control siempre diciéndole que hacer. Él siempre estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Cosa que secretamente envidiaba.

5

La esfera que rodeaba la mano de Eco sufrió una transformación, de esta surgieron millones de tentáculos que trataron de atravesar al Black Hat, sin lograrlo. No del todo.

Predor protegió con su mano su lado izquierdo, que había sido rozado por uno de los filosos tentáculos.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?- le pregunta Predor, cada vez mas agitado, tratando de esquivar sus ataques. Trataba de disimular, pero cada vez era más evidente que no podía contraatacar por la velocidad a la que era atacado.

Eco no respondía a sus preguntas. Solo se limitaba a alejar al enemigo de sus amigos, aunque no lo hiciera de forma consciente.

-¡Eco!- Yui se poso junto a su amigo. -¡Tendrías que estar descansando!- le reto preocupada, - Pero gracias por venir... –le dijo agradecida. Pero algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué Eco no le respondía?- ¿Eco?

A primera vista no se notaba, pero el pequeño corrector parecía estar en un estado de trance.

Sus ojos, mientras resplandecían, se encontraban en blanco.

-¿Eco?-

Predor vio su oportunidad y lanzo otra esfera de fuego hacia los correctores. Yui se preparo para contraatacar, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando el agua domada por Eco se transformo en un escudo traslucido entre ellos y el fuego.

Pero el choque fue muy poderoso y lanzo a los Correctores un par de metros hacia atrás. Eco se desplomo en el piso.

-¿Eco?- Yui tomo en sus brazos al pequeño corrector, que ahora estaba definitivamente inconsciente. –Eco despierta… ¿Estás bien?- sentía la débil respiración del pequeño corrector, pero este no despertaba.

-Como dicen…- se burlo Predor.- Lo bueno dura poco.- volvió a encender en sus manos dos bolas de fuego. –Bye Bye, mis queridos correctores…

-¡No tan rápido!-

Predor fue atacado por una ola de rozas de cristal, pero no le causaron gran daño.- ¿Tú también quieres aburrirme?

-Puede que no sea una correctora, puede que ahora mi habilidad especial no funcione, pero de todos modos no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a nadie…- Freeze tenía una mirada fría solo reservada a sus más despiadados enemigos, algunos de sus jefes, dependiendo del caso.

_Dime Freeze… ¿Qué sientes?_

Amor por mis amigos…

_¿Qué sueños tienes?_

Poder encontrar mi lugar en este mundo.

_¿Qué deseas?_

Ser útil. Ser fuerte.

_¿Quién eres?_

–Soy Freeze, exCorruptora, ¡y me vengare por lo que le hiciste a Eco!

-¡Como quieras!- Predor sonrió.- ¿Tu también quieres ser borrada? ¡Cumpliré tu deseo!-

6

Post estaba sin palabras, jamás espero que esa mujer encontrara tal valor y los correctores fueran tantos. Tendrían que terminar el trabajo algún otro día. Con algo de suerte Predor ya habría quemado lo que buscaban.

-¡Corrector, Iniciar!- La Hat por poco no esquiva el inicio. –Ríndete ahora y no te lastimare- Haruna Kisaragi se interpuso en la huida de Post.

Ella sabia que tenia las de perder, asi que trato de correr hacia Predor para unir fuerzas y escapar, pero algo se le interpuso.

-¡No lo creo!- Follow, convertido en un león, le cortó el paso.

Post trato de pensar que hacer.

7

Más de uno vio la resolución de Freeze con la boca abierta. Nunca habia sido de las que se declaran de ese modo a un enemigo y pelean a mas no poder. Quizas ellos la habían subestimando mucho.

Quizas ella también se subestimaba.

Rescue, aun observando la batalla tan reñida de hielo contra fuego, se acerco a Eco para examinarlo. No parecía herido, además de la quemadura en la espalda, por supuesto, pero estaba inconsciente. El agua que había estado envolviendo su mano derecha ahora estaba esparcida en el suelo.

Yui se alejo un poco de la doctora y su paciente para que ella pudiera examinarlo mejor. Creyo que seria mejor pedir refuerzos, pero antes quería saber la condición de Eco.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto preocupada Yui.

- No lo se… parece que solo se desmayo…

-Qué curioso…-una voz suave y curiosa a sus espaldas las alarmo.

A unos metros de ellas, tirado sobre el suelo yacía, herido, Virus.

Solo a unos centímetros, inclinado, y observándolas con una sonrisa, estaba Rapsody.

-¿No creen?- Rapsody sonrió afablemente.- Ahora no hay nadie que pueda salvarles… -dicho eso, con su brazo trato de atacar a Yui, pero de golpe, algo detuvo su ataque.

-¿Crees que te dejare hacerle daño?-

-¡Synchro!- Yui sonrió ampliamente la correctora.

-¿Crees que ese palito puede vencerme…? -gruño Rapsody a Synchro, que le devolvió la mirada desafiante, pero no respondió.

De repente, apareció Post, apenas esquivando los Reinicios de Haruna y las garras de Follow.

-¡Deja de jugar!- Tomo a Rapsody por el brazo.-¡Lama a Descontrol!

-¿Has perdido el "control", Post?-se burlo el chico. –Yo aun no acabe aquí…

-¡Basta ya! ¿Quieres terminar en la "Papelera de Reciclaje"?- le amenazo la mujer. Rapsody dejo de cruzar espadas con Synchro y se alejo. Se coloco la mano derecha detrás del oído, como si llevara un micrófono oculto.

-Descontrol. Tenemos problemas ¿Nos puedes venir a ayudar?-Rapsody asintió. –Estará aquí pronto.- le dijo a Post.

Synchro y Yui se pusieron en alerta. ¿Eso quería decir que vendrían refuerzos del otro bando?-Yui, me haré cargo de ellos, deja que Rescue te examine.

-¡No! ¡También peleare!-Yui y Synchro se pusieron en posición de lucha, uno junto al otro. Miraron fijamente a Post y Rapsody que los miraban con indiferencia como si todo frente a ellos fuera una película y no algo real. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Pero sus enemigos habían desaparecido.

Al igual que Predor.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Freeze había lanzado sus rosas, pero no habían tocado al chico, solo habían atravesado el aire y el suelo.

-Se fueron…- susurro Haruna.

-No…-Rescue miro a todos lados y no vio rastros del enemigo ni su radar detecto nada.-…Desaparecieron.

8

Luego de cerciorarse que de hecho, habían huido, acordaron retirarse a la enfermería para que todos, incluida la misma Rescue, fueran atendidos. Follow de habia convertido en una tortuga de gran tamaño para cargar a Jaggy. Freeze y Rescue trataban de ayudar a Virus a caminar mientras Haruna cargaban al pequeño Eco.

A medida que todos se retiraban por el pasadizo por el que habían entrado, Synchro y Yui habían quedado solos.

-¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien?- le pregunto el segundo Corrector, mientras empezaban a caminar.

Cuando Yui comenzó a caminar, sus rodillas le fallaron y casi cae al suelo, de no ser por Synchro.

-Solo estoy algo cansada. Nada de qué preocuparse…- Yui sonrió animadamente. Synchro suspiro, resignado.

–Tu no cambias nada. –Sonrio por un segundo, luego la miro fijamente.- Estaba realmente preocupado. ¿Por qué no trataste de comunicarte?- ahora ambos pararon en aquel pasillo, que a pesar de estar todo iluminado, ahora parecía ser muy obscuro, sin las voces de sus compañeros que ya habían usado el enlace para ir a la sala de Chat.

-No lo pensé, todo paso muy rápido.- ella estaba incomoda. Synchro estaba bastante calmado, no parecía ni enojado ni preocupado.- cuando pensé que necesitábamos ayuda, apareció Eco, pensé que vino a salvarnos…

-Eco vino por su cuenta, de hecho, le preguntare en que estaba pensando cuando huyo, frente a todos, y corrió hacia el portal…- casi susurro Synchro, pero Yui podía escucharlo. No parecía significativamente enojado.

-Yo… lo lamento… -no estaba segura de que hacer. –No tuve tiempo de pensar, solo quería que nadie saliera herido… lo siento…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -Eso la tomo por sorpresa. – Todo paso muy rápido, aun no eres una Correctora muy experimentada... Pero todo salió bien… solo habrá que tener más cuidado la próxima vez…

-Yo… tratare de no poner en peligro a nadie más… ¡Lo prometo!- Ella se disculpo. La cara de Synchro parecía seria, en su vos no habia reproches. No sabia lo que iba a pasar. -¿Estas… Enojado?- pregunto preocupada, bajando la vista.

-No…- susurro.

Yui sintió como Synchro le apretaba dulcemente la mano con la que le ayudo a no caerse y que aun no había soltado.

-Estaba muy preocupado…- empezó.- IR trato de comunicarse contigo muchas veces, pero no podía… Creía que algo malo había pasado… estoy feliz de que todos esten bien…- susurro por fin, tratando de imitar una de las deslumbrantes sonrisas de Yui. Pero supo que no pudo ni acercarse a la alegría que ella emanaba cada vez que sonreía.

-Prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez…- Yui asintió con decisión, le devolvió el apretón de las manos.

Ambos caminaron hacia el final del pasillo en silencio, sin decir más nada, no era necesario.

9

Entre Yui, Follow y Haruna contaban toda la batalla. Y de vez en cuando Freeze rellenaba los eventos previos a la llegada de los correctores. Mientras tanto Rescue revisaba las heridas de todos, aunque en Yui la fatiga era lo más preocupante.

-Yui, será mejor que vuelvas al mundo real a descansar, come y duerme un poco…- le aconsejo Rescue, mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el rosotro mientras observaba las señas de cansancio cada vez más evidentes.

-Creo que tienes razón.- admitió Yui, asintió y se puso de pie. –Mañana volveré a ver…

-De echo, Yui, creo que seria mejor que no volvieras al mundo virtual en unos días…- le aconsejo el Profesor Inukai.

-Pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo- Haruna apareció en escena con un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo.- Tu has estado mucho mas tiempo que yo dentro de la RedCom y has estado mas activa. Podrias enfermarte.

Yui no dijo nada.

Todos los demás presentes trataban de animarla a que no se sintiera ofendida ni expulsada. Creian que era mejor que ella descansara un poco de toda la agitación vivida en los últimos días.

Muy a su pesar, Synchro estuvo de acuerdo.

-Muy bien… volveré en un par de días, mientras tanto, ustedes cuídense mucho, ¿De acuerdo?- Yui trato de no sonar triste, pero la mayoría ya lo habían notado.

-No te preocupes Yui, yo te mantendré informada- la animo IR, mientras le estrechaba las manos.

-Y Ai y yo patrullaremos por ti, ¿Verdad?- Haruna se volteo ante la otra correctora, buscando su confirmación. Ai asintió. -¿Lo ves?

-Bueno… en ese caso me tomare un par de días libres… pero si sucede algo quiero que me llamen, ayudare cuando sea…-

-No te preocupes, - Todos le dirigieron sonrisas cansadas, pero sinseras, ella sabia que no la estaban echando, solo querían que descanzara un poco de todo eso: El ataque a Eco, la huida de Control, el ataque a la Biblioteca General y a Freeze y Jaggy, era demasiado para ella.

-Nos vemos en unos días.- asintió y se desconecto.

10

Yui se despertó.

Había estado "dormida" encorvada sobre su escritorio, con la cara de lado. Le dolían la espalda, el cuello y la cabeza.

En resumen: Se sentía fatal.

Miro la hora. Dentro de poco iban a ser las Cinco de la tarde, la hora del té.

Se sintió agradecida. Sentia como si hubiera pasado todo un día no solo en la RedCom, sino peleando. Los músculos de los brazos le dolían como si hubiera echo autentica fuerza con ellos. Las piernas sedian debajo de ella como si hubiera estado corriendo una semana.

Decidió bajar, y pedirle a su madre que le prepara un poco de Te con galletas y luego se hiria a dormir un rato hasta la cena.

-¿Hija?- Cuando Sakura miro a su hija directo a la cara se preocupo. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, mientras dejaba de preparar el té.

-Si, solo me siento algo cansada… pensaba en tomar la merienda ahora y tomarme una siesta.- le contesto, mientras se sentaba en el mullido sofá sin encender la televisión. No tenía ganas de ver nada, se sintió culpable ya que inconcientemente temia que hubiera noticias de que algo malo pasaba en la RedCom y ella tuviera que ir a ayudar.

-Si, será lo mejor…- Sakura dejo el té con las galletas en la mesa frente al televisor.- Puedes estar incubando un resfriado…

-Puede ser.- le contesto su hija, mientras felizmente masticaba una de las deliciosas galletas se dio cuenta de que su madre se habia sentado junto a ella en el sofá y la observaba con seriedad. –Estoy bien mama, un poco de descanso y estare como nueva, lo prometo. –le aseguro con una graciosa pose de lucha.

-Tu padre y yo estamos un poco preocupados por ti.- Yui se asombro por esto, ellos no habían mostrado signos de estar preocupados en ningun momento.- últimamente has estado muy estresada… Tomando clases de computación con Haruna, aprendiendo para ser mangaka, y además estas manteniendo notas muy buenas en la escuela… Y hemos notado que estos últimos días has estado muy cansada… Yo y tu padre creemos que quizás te estamos presionando demasiado…

-No mama…

-Mira, no queremos que seas la mejor alumna… con que apruebes estamos mas que satisfechos y no tienes que ser experta en computación como tu padre…

-Mama.- Yui la corto, esta vez, con resolución. –Mi sueño es ser mangaka, y lo lograre, sin importar si me cuesta mucho. Las clases de computacion las tomo por que yo quiero, no por que sienta que tengo que probar algo. Y por lo del colegio, yo misma me asombro de ver que me va tan bien… Papa y tu no tienen de que preocuparse, estoy bien, sino les hubiera dicho…-le sonrio con comprencion. Finalmente le ofrecio una galleta a su madre, que esta acepto, pero no la comio, aun seguía con gesto de preocupación.

-Pero hija… el otro día, que viniste con un gesto tan preocupado…- Sakura recordó el día llego tan coibida del colegio, que apenas si noto que su padre estaba en la casa.

-Ya les explique que tuve una discusión con una compañera, pero ya todo se arreglo.- Yui no estaba diciéndole la verdad desnuda, pero no le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres decirme nada?- le pregunto Sakura, insegura.

Yui lo pensó unos segundos. Ya habia pasado por eso en un par de ocaciones.

Otras veces habia estado tentada de contarles a sus padres que era una correctora, que tenia muchos amigos en la Red que también eran correctores y que tenían que conocerlos. Estuvo tentada, pero siempre lo pensaba dos veces; si les decía, sus padres probablemente se preocuparían por su seguridad y le pedirían que dejara de ser correctora o quizás se expondrían al peligro por ella. No podía permitirlo.

Así que guardo silencio. De nuevo.

-No mama, en absoluto.- Yui termino su té de un sorbo y sonrio.- Estoy bien.- No era del todo sierto, pero no era mentira. Tomo el plato de las galletas. -¿Esta bien si me llevo el resto arriba?

-Si, esta bien.- Sakura sonrio pero aun no estaba del todo convencida. Pero confiaba en su hija y sabia que si habia algo que ella creía pertinente que ella misma supiera, se lo diría.

P-chan: Bueno, lamento la tardanza, pero más vale la calidad a la velocidad, digo yo.

**Shi: Díselo a los seguidores de la historia.**

_Dream: Creo que esto realmente fue una "horrenda" espera._

P-chan: Ya pedí perdón…. Ahora venía a comentarles que Yui pasara a separarse un poco de la RedCom y veremos mas de sus aventuras en su vida diaria.

**Shi: ¿Y eso que tiene de interesante?**

_Dream: La vida cotidiana es de por sí, una gran aventura, Shi-chan._

**Shi: No me llames así…**

P-chan: Por otro lado… Valaina, hice lo posible por ir agregando de a poquito algo de SynXYui, pero no te preocupes, pronto habrá más de esto, gracias por el apoyo… A partir de ahora, estén atentos, ya que de a poco se irán resolviendo enigmas… pero será mejor que no diga nada más… muajajaja….

_**Shi y Dream: Nos Leemos en el próximo capítulo de Débil Deseo…**_

P-chan: ¡Cuídense, chicos! ¡Y recuerden no hablar con extraños y comer sus verduras!


	12. NOTA: VOY A CONTINUAR CON EL FIC

NOTA

Hola a todos mis lectores, soy P-chan.

No puedo encontrar las palabras para disculparme y me da vergüenza escribirlas palabras de mi explicación. Hace casi un año que no actualizo. Realmente lo lamento.

Realmente no busco causar lastima, ni que me perdonen inmediatamente, solo creo que merecen aunque sea una pequeña explicación.

Veran; a principios de año escribí un capitulo, que supuestamente iba a publicarlo luego de las vacaciones de invierno, ya que durante ellas estaría sin Internet, y por lo tanto no podría publicarlo. Durante las vacaciones escribí otro, yo estaba feliz porque por fin los capítulos me salieran solos, en serie.

Pero ocurrió algo cuando volvíamos de nuestras vacaciones; mi madre sufrió una descompensación, por la que tuvo que estar casi un mes internada en un hospital. Poco después de que mi madre saliera del hospital, mi abuelo falleció. Luego de la burocracia esperada por parte de la familia luego de ese evento, tratamos de seguir todos adelante, recordándolo con cariño, amor y por supuesto, diversión. Pero mas tarde mi tio también enfermo y dos meces antes de fin de año también dejo este mundo, de manera prematura.

Aunque suene egoísta, me alegro ya que el no sufrirá mas y eso saca y agrega peso a mi alma en partes iguales.

Y, sabiendo que no se compara en nada con lo acontecido anteriormente, a mi computadora le dio el ataque de "Te-voy-a-borrar-todo-zorra" y dicho y echo borro todo, incluyendo mis dos capítulos de Débil Deseo. Debo decir que esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, fotos, tareas, videos, programas para el colegio, todo se borro en un instante, sin poder salvarse nada.

Estuve muy deprimida todo el año y por eso no me sentía con ganas de escribir una historia, de por si algo obscura, pero con sierta felicidad. No podía decepcionarlos con un capitulo mal escrito en un momento de desesperación.

Lamento involucrarlos en mis asuntos personales, pero creo que ustedes se merecían una pequeña explicación de por que los desepcione tan radicalmente, luego de decir que actualizaría rápido.

Diciéndolo coloquialmente: el 2012 fue un año de mierda para mí y mi familia.

Espero que este 2013, a pesar de la reputación de este número, sea mucho mejor. Daré lo mejor de mí, no solo para reproducir los capítulos perdidos, sino también para mejorarlos mas y asombrarlos de lo mucho que mejore.

Feliz año nuevo y nuevas esperanzas para todos.


	13. Capitulo 10: Un Dia Normal

P-Chan: De nuevo al fic, después de tanto tiempo. Jejeje espero que me ayan extrañado.

Shi: Jefa, ¿Qué ago con todos las cartas de amenaza que nos llegaron al mail?

P-chan: Bórralas, Shishito. Ya nadie nos mandaran mas cartas, por que ya actualice el fic.

Shi: Yo nunca dije que nos la mandaban por no continuar el fic….

P-chan: 0.0

Dream: Jefa, ¿Que ago con todas estas cartas bomba? (notes el sonoro tic-tac. tic-tac.)

P-Chan: ¡Daselas a Shi!

Dream: ¡Si jefa! (se las tira a Shi)

(Shi las atrapa)

Shi: ¡La Perra que las…! (¡KAABOOOOM!)

P-chan: Bueno, tal parece que nos quedaremos sin Shi por un tiempo… ósea, sin musa de la aventura…

Dream: ¡Al fin Dream pasa al frente!

P-chan: Bueno, les dejamos con el nuevo capitulo, mientras acompañamos a Shi en la ambulancia.

Dream: (Jugando con un Desfibrilador) ¡Todos los personajes que reconozcan, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores!.. Aunque creo que a Rumiko Sakayo la pedimos prestada… mmmnhhh… Shi… ¿Puedo revivirte?

P-chan: Mejor sigamos con el fic… ¡Por fin el Capitulo 10!

(Volviendo… Después de tanto tiempo…)

**DEBIL DESEO**

UN DIA NORMAL

**- 1 –**

Yui llego finalmente a su cuarto. Serró la puerta cuidadosamente para no llamar la atención y luego se recostó sobre ella. Subir cada peldaño fue una tortura. No tenia idea de que su cuerpo estuviera tan fatigado. Yui se cambio rápidamente y se puso el piyama. Aunque aun estaban a principio de año escolar y finales de verano, noto que no podía entrar en calor. Eso la preocupo un poco.

Se sentó en su cama, pero no se acostó ni se cubrió. Solamente pensaba.

Tantas cosas habían pasado. No solo en la RedCom; sino también en la escuela. Cosas causadas por Rumiko Sakayo.

Sakayo era una chica por lo general buena, inteligente, aunque quizás algo seria. Estaba en el mismo curso que ella desde hace dos años. Pero recientemente se estaba comportando de manera extraña; la miraba de manera severa desde los asientos superiores del salón, decía cosas desagradables de ella a sus amigos, e incluso se había enterado que alguien, seguramente Sakayo, había esparcido rumores malvados sobre ella, y algunos también incluían a sus amigos.

-Yui… ¿Estás bien?- La correctora se sobresalto al escuchar la voz desconocida.

-Synchro.- en la pantalla de su computadora se encontraba el rostro del segundo corrector, preocupado por su amiga.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti… hace un momento te veías muy mal. ¿Es por lo de hoy? Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa…

-No, no es por eso…- Yui no se sentía lista para hablar de sus sentimientos y de lo que le ocurría, así que trato de darlo a entender lo mejor posible:- Estaba pensando en cosas… poco importante…

Synchro asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.- -Yui…- aunque la chica no quería verlo, por temor a confesarle todo, aun así lo miro. En el rostro de Synchro había preocupación, pero también entendimiento.- Yui, quiero que sepas que siempre estoy y estaré para ti…- Synchro sonrió, para darle ánimos.- No importa cuando o como, si me necesitas, estaré para ti, solo tienes que llámame.- Synchro exhibió su ComCon color verde con una sonrisa cómplice.

Yui no pudo mas que sentirse agradecida y feliz. Sonrió y asintió.- Lo sé. Gracias Synchro.

**- 2 -**

Yui se despertó muy cansada, casi como si no hubiera dormido. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero estaba segura de que no fue agradable.

Por unos segundos se planteo no ir a la escuela, pero recordaba lo que le habían dicho sus amigos y supuso que luego I.R. le daría un sermón muy largo. Así que tomo las pocas fuerzas que tenía y decidió vestirse rápidamente e ir a la escuela.

Desayuno perezosamente, cosa que sorprendió a sus padres, ya que ella siempre estaba animada y, mayormente, apurada por llegar a tiempo a la escuela. –Hija, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Shinichi aparto la vista del periódico matinal y apoyo el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de su hija. –Probablemente estés incubando un resfriado…-

-No es nada papa,- aparto dulcemente la mano de su padre y le mostro una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas. –Estoy bien. –mintió.

-Si tu lo dices…-asintió, dudoso Shinichi. Yui tuvo que reafirmar su decisión de ir a la escuela un par de veces mas, para que sus padres no pusieran objeción.

Cuando por fin estaba lista para irse, sonó el teléfono. Yui pego un respingo, inconscientemente, esperando malas noticias. No era lógico, pero ella se esperaba que quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea, le daría malas noticas. -Hija…-la llamo su madre. El corazón de Yui golpeaba en su pecho, como si tratara de salir huyendo.- Es Ai Shinozaki.- su madre sonrió, savia que Ai era una de las mejores amigas de su hija.

-¿Ai?- Se acerco desconcertada hacia su madre y tomo el auricular del teléfono. Sakura se alejo para que su hija pudiera hablar tranquila.- ¿hola?

-¿Yui? Hola. Estaba un poco preocupada por lo de ayer, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto, algo nerviosa desde el otro lado.

-Estoy bien. Algo cansada, pero bien.- Yui espero unos segundos y finalmente pregunto.- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto con avidez.

-No. No.- respondió rápidamente la otra correctora. –Es solo que te quería preguntar si…. Hoy podría ir a visitarte…- pregunto, nerviosa.

-¡¿Vas a venir?!- casi grito. Shinichi y Sakura se sorprendieron y alegraron. Como Ai había vuelto a su antigua casa, que quedaba a un no tan largo, pero si complicado viaje en tren, solo había invitado a Yui y sus amigos a pasar un fin de semana en su casa, antes de iniciar las clases. No habían vuelto a verse, en el mundo real, desde entonces y eso había puesto algo triste a Yui. -¡Espera que se lo cuente a las chicas! ¡Haruna estará tan contenta de…!

-No quiero que nadie mas lo sepa.-dijo Ai, casi fríamente, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto, algo triste. Se había imaginado a las tres pasando un agradable día juntas, paseando por el centro de la ciudad, mirando vidrieras (1), comiendo helado, riendo, hablando y pasándola bien.

-Por que quiero discutir algo en persona, contigo.- le dijo Ai, ahora no sonaba fría, pero si algo nerviosa. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo, de lo que ella no estaba al tanto? ¿Acaso otro ataque a la RedCom? ¿Alguien estaba herido? ¿Había cambiado en peor el estado de Eco? Al parecer Ai le leyó la mente, ya que se apresuro a decirle:- no tiene que ver con la RedCom, los Hackers, o los Correctores.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces qué es?-pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Ya… lo hablaremos luego.- Yui pudo sentir en el fondo a Azusa diciéndole algo a su hija, pero no pudo distinguir qué. –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta tarde.

**- 3 -**

Por primera vez Yui se encontraba llegando temprano a la escuela. Era una fortuna, no haría esperar a Haruna, y tampoco la preocuparía. Se ahorraría las burlas de Takashi y los reproches de Reiko. Tendría un día tranquilo, como una estudiante normal.

Pero cuando llego al punto de encuentro que siempre tenía con Haruna, esta no se encontraba allí. Se pregunto donde estaría. Espero unos minutos, pero cuando su llegada perfecta comenzó a peligrar, se vio obligada a abandonar el punto de encuentro. Pidió disculpas mentalmente a Haruna, por si esta llegaba y no la encontraba.

Llego casi corriendo a los jardines de la escuela. Miro la hora en un reloj que estaba en una de las paredes de los edificios cercanos. Aun faltaban unos veinte minutos. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Pensó que quizás podría saludar a IR y mandarle saludos a sus amigos, antes de iniciar las clases.

Yui se adentro en uno de los pequeños bosques que rodeaban la escuela secundaria Scrool. Alli nadie la molestaría. Ella podría hablar con libertad con IR, sin temer ser descubierta.

Corrió la manga de su brazo izquierdo para dejar al descubierto el ComCon.

Cuando estuvo por llamar a IR, algo la detuvo. Por el rabillo del ojo detecto una figura indefinida no muy lejos de ella. Yui brinco, por un segundo pensando que quizás se trataba de alguien espiándola, por poco atrapándola en el momento de contactar con sus compañeros.

Pero lo que vio la lleno de sorpresa.

A unos metros de ella, entre la densa vegetación se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos; Takashi y Haruna. Ambos parecían hablar de algo muy serio. Takashi no sonreía y Haruna no se sonrojaba felizmente en su presencia. Algo que dijo Takashi hizo que Haruna se asombrara mucho y luego se sonrojara. Takashi pareció comprensivo y apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de la chica y se la acerco a su pecho.

Yui se sonrojo por la escena. Pero estaba feliz. Por fin sus amigos estaban confesándose lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Era realmente romántico. Yui decidió marcharse antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia y arruinara el ambiente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, sobre sus talones, casi se choca de lleno con otra chica.

Esta tenia un largo y lacio cabello castaño rojizo. Sus ojos eran severos y también rojizos. Sus cejas eran pequeñas pero expresivas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve. En su mano derecha llevaba un brazalete azul, algo llamativo por el contraste.

-¡Sakayo-san!- casi grita Yui. Instintivamente se cubrió su boca, para no perturbar la calma de la pareja, a su espalda.

-Kasuga. Buenos días. –A pesar de la buena educación que trataba de reflejar en sus modales, se notaba el poco respeto que le tenía a la castaña (2). -¿Qué haces por aquí…? –Sakayo miro por encima del hombro de la chica y vio a la pareja. -¿Espías a tus amigos?- pregunto de forma fría, como si en verdad no le interesara.

-¿Qué?- Yui se exalto. No los espiaba, solo los había visto por casualidad. -¡No! ¡Me los encontré sin querer mientras buscaba este lugar para…!- Yui se callo, reconociendo su casi error.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto la chica, frunciendo el seño. -¿Para qué venias aquí?-

-Para… para… esconderme y saltearme la primera hora…- trato de parecer convincente, pero no pareció lograrlo del todo. –No tenía ganas de matemáticas…- ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Qué hacia Sakayo allí? –Y tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Yui, evidentemente ofendida.

-Quería saber que hacías aquí.- respondió con toda calma la pelirroja

-¿Me estabas espiando?-

-Últimamente te comportas de manera sospechosa… -dijo como queriendo excusarse culpando a Yui. –Es lógico que quiera saber que haces…

-No es educado andar siguiendo a la gente por ahí…- mascullo Yui, pero los ojos severos de Sakayo la amedrentaron.

-Bien. Haz lo que quieras… yo iré a clases…

La chica se fue meciendo su larga melena caoba con el viento. Ciertamente era una chica atractiva, pero esa mirada severa y seriedad innata solían espantar a la gente, pero Yui sabia de buena fuente que muchos chicos la admiraban a la distancia. Ahora bien, ella no era obstáculo para su seriedad ni para sus admiradores… ¿Entonces por que de golpe le caia tan mal a esta chica?

**- 4 -**

Se apresuro para ser la primera en llegar a clases. Quizás podría dar con su mejor amiga, pero ella no estaba allí. Supuso que tendría que esperar hasta después de clases, cuando nadie podría oír lo que tendría que contarle.

Sin que nadie más fuera testigo de su humillación.

Haruna se sentó en su lugar, tratando de poner su mente en orden y lucir normal. Pero ya no podía lucir normal, no después de lo que Takashi le dijo. Se sentía avergonzada, triste, y en cierta forma, traicionada.

Algunos alumnos, a medida que entraban al aula, se percataban de su presencia y comenzaban a murmurar, tratando de ser discretos. Haruna escuchaba palabras sueltas, horribles y terribles. Trato de fingir que no las oía, que no sentía sus miradas fijas en ella, que no savia nada.

Trato de evitar a toda costa que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. No era por orgullo ni por no mostrar debilidad.

Pero no quería darle el placer a Rumiko Sakayo de verla angustiada.

**- 5 -**

Yui sintió algo de nauseas, pensó que seria una mescla entre la carrera que hizo para llegar a la escuela con los nervios por enfrentarse con Sakayo. Después de todo era una chica algo intimidante.

No quería llamar la atención apareciendo de repente. Decidió cumplir la mentira que le dijo a Sakayo y saltarse la primera clase. Si no venían por ella, quería decir que la otra chica no había dicho que ella seguía escondida en los jardines.

La correctora se aseguro de que nadie estuviera buscándola y se propuso llamar a sus amigos.

El rostro algo somnoliento de IR aparición en el ComCon. –Mnnnhh… cinco minutos más…- La chica sonrió. IR siempre se quejaba de que ella dormía de mas, pero él no era tan diferente. -Yui... ¡Yui!… ¿eres tú?- pregunto, aun algo dormido.

-IR, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algo cansado?- pregunto entre la diversión y la preocupación.

-Si, hemos estado muy ocupados… - IR trataba de despabilarse del todo. Soltó algo que podría ser un bostezo -El viaje a Brasil fue cancelado -IR sonó algo aliviado.- Seguimos buscando a Control, pero no damos pie con bola… Eco volvió a dormirse y no se a despertado.- ninguna de estas noticias alivio ni un poco al hada cibernetica –Y ahora también Ante esta comportándose extraño.

-¿Extraño?-

-No habla con casi nadie, se negó a ayudarnos con su poder de ver el futuro. No sale de su sitio por nada del mundo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella?-

-No, creo que pronto… -IR pareció terminar de despabilarse y se alarmo por completo. -¿Dónde estás Yui?

-En la escuela.

-¿No deberías estas en clases?

-Es que… bueno…- Yui se había quedado sin argumento. –Decidí saltearme la primera clase.

-¿¡QUE?!- Los ojos de IR parecían dos huevos duros, casi saltando de su rostro.- ¡Yui debes ir a la escuela! ¡Es crucial para tu futuro! ¡No puedes saltarte clases!- en la mente del corrector apareció una imagen algo exagerada de la pequeña Yui; La chica llevaba una gabardina de alguna pandilla, motocicleta y de seguro algún tatuaje, muy al estilo Yankee(3).

-¿No crees que exageras un poco?- pregunto la chica, con un tic, adivinando lo que se estaba imaginando su amigo. –Solamente me saltee la clase para… para hablar tranquila contigo.- no era mentira, pero en parte no había ido a clase por que no quería cruzarse con la intimidante Sakayo, y pensaba que quizás debía darle algo de espacio a sus amigos enamorados.

-¡NADA DE PEROS!- le grito el mapache, si hubiera podido atravesar la pequeña pantalla para regañar a Yui, lo hubiera hecho.- ¡Ve a clases ya!-

El mapache desapareció de la pantalla. Yui intento volver a llamarlo, pero no respondía. Pensó en llamar a Ante o a cualquier otro corrector, pero decidió que quizás todos estaban trabajando o descansando y ella no sería más que una molestia. Suspiro ruidosamente, aunque no había nadie para escucharla.

_Si suspiro en medio del bosque, donde nadie me puede ir… ¿Realmente abre suspirado?_

Intentaba hacer un chiste, pero eso solo la hizo sentirse más sola. Pensar en Takashi y Haruna juntos, le hizo sentirse muy mal. Se los imaginaba saliendo juntos, las tiendas, las cafeterías, los cines. Pero en ningún lugar se veía a sí misma en ese lugar.

Ella ya sabía que Ichitaro y Reiko tenían algo, a pesar de no haber dicho o hecho nada aun, se notaban que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Por otro lado, Akiko y Hidetoshi tenían una relación secreta, bueno, era lo que se decía un "secreto a voces", todos sabían, pero nadie decía nada.

¿Y Yui? Yui… bueno, ella nunca tuvo mucha suerte en el amor. Desde pequeña estuvo enamorada del mismo chico, pero fue un amor congelado, mal entendido, solo quedaron como "hermanos", nada más. Pensó que podría recuperarse con Kosuke, fue una bella amistad, con quien aun se mantenía en contacto, pero no llego a nada, ni siquiera llego a confesarse y se dio cuenta que no le correspondería por que ya amaba a alguien.

Aunque por otro lado estaba…

Yui negó con la cabeza. Era algo imposible. Ella sabia que esa persona jamás la querría como algo más que amiga, pero era lindo pensar, que a veces había señales de lo contrario. Aunque fuera solo en su imaginación, se sentía bien.

Se escucho la campana que daba fin a la primer hora y Yui salió de su escondite.

**- 6 –**

Yui se las había ingeniado para evitar a sus amigas casi todo el día. No quería que le preguntaran por que había llegado tarde, no quería que le hablaran de Rumiko Sakayo, no quería que le hablaran de la feliz pareja de Takashi y Haruna.

Se regaño por pensar de ese modo sobre sus mejores amigos.

Salió de la escuela rápidamente, emprendió camino hacia su casa lo más rápido posible. No quería tener que ver a nadie.

Se estaba alejando a pasos rápidos del colegio. Sus pasos tenían un ritmo único, por eso distinguió otros pasos detrás de ella. Camino un poco mas lento y las otras pisadas se retrasaron un poco. Sintió como si alguien viera justo detrás de su cabeza, asustada paro de caminar. Si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, ¿Por qué actuaban tan extraño para llamar su atención?

Recordó los serios y penetrantes ojos de Sakayo y se volteo, esperando que esa chica la estuviera siguiendo hasta su casa.

Pero no. Detrás de ella no había nadie. Solo se imagino los pasos, se imagino que había alguien detrás suyo; posiblemente se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Yui siguió meditando durante el camino.

Caminaba tranquilamente. Solo preguntándose… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de repente Sakayo la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas?

Decidió que estaba lista para contarles a sus amigos su problema. Quería su consejo y compañía. Quería que le dijeran como resolverlo, que ella no merecía lo que le pasaba.

Aunque ahora que pensaba en sus amigos…

Ai Shinozaki. Se tenía que encontrar con ella.

-¡NOO!- Yui grito y comenzó a correr de camino a casa. De seguro le había hecho esperar mucho a Ai, quizás se enojara, se cansara de esperarla y se fuera de vuelta a casa. -¡tengo que llegar!

Cuando empezó a correr, se cruzo con mucha gente, pero no se dio cuenta y sin querer atropello a una joven que iba en dirección contraria. -¡Lo lamento mucho!- se disculpo repetida y aceleradamente. -¡En verdad! ¡Lo siento!- levanto la cabeza y trato de retomar su carrera, pero no lo logro ya que una voz conocida la detuvo.

-¡Nunca cambias, Yui!- Rio Ai. –Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que era yo…

-Ai… ¡Ai!- Yui corrió hacia su amiga y se le abalanzo, casi haciendo que ambas volvieran a perder el equilibrio.- ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-¡Ya! ¡Yui! ¡La gente nos mira!- le dijo muy avergonzada la morena, a la vez que trataba de desacere del abrazo casi mortífero.

Cuando Ai fue capaz de soltarse de su amiga ambas se dirigieron a la casa de los Kasuga en casi completa tranquilidad.

Yui comenzó a interrogarle sobre su vida, sus compañeros, si había conseguido alguna amiga. Si su madre sobrellevaba bien su reintegración con el mundo real. Si ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, y un sinfín de etcéteras. Ai trataba de responder tan simple, pero detalladamente cómo podía.

-A propósito Ai….- Yui pareció recordar algo que le quería preguntar.- ¿Qué era eso que querías discutir conmigo?- pregunto con toda inocencia. Aunque se dio cuenta de que rebaso a su amiga y se detuvo. Se volteo a verla y lo vio lo que jamás había esperado ver hacer a Ai.

Sonrojarse como una manzana.

Yui reprimió sus intentos de abalanzársele de nuevo y decirle lo tierna que se veía y volvió a preguntar: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué querías hablar?

-Bueno… veras…- Ai se encontraba mirando el piso. – Tu… yo… Yo creo que tu eres mi mejor amiga…- esas palabras sorprendieron a Yui.- Es decir… quiero mucho a Haruna, los chicos y a los demás correctores… pero… tu… eres diferente… es decir… tu trataste de entenderme cuando nadie quería ser mi amigo, tu me diste ánimos para luchar cuando yo ya no tenía fuerzas…- A Ai se le hacia difícil expresarse, pero Yui ya parecía comprender lo que le quería decir, ya que le sonreía con dulzura.

-Lo entiendo. Somos mejores amigas, eso no hay que discutirlo Ai…- le corto Yui. La otra muchacha parecía aliviada. –Pero… ¿Eso era lo único que me tenias que decir?...

-Bueno yo…- la cara de Ai volvió a transformarse en una manzana.- Se que esto se suele hablar con las madres… pero… no estoy segura de decírselo…- Yui estaba confundida, pero algo preocupada. Desde que la madre de Ai se recupero del coma ella y su hija se volvieron un más unidas. ¿Qué era lo que no podía decirle?

-¿Qué cosa?- Ai vio que quizás comenzaba a asustar a su amiga, por lo que decidió que era mucho preámbulo y dijo lo dijo de una vez:

-Tengo novio.

Yui pensó que había oído mal. –Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Tengo novio.

Yui se quedo sin voz por unos segundos. Ai estaba aun mas roja y esperaba una respuesta.- ¿Tienes novio?- Ai asintió tímidamente.- ¡No puedo creerlo!- grito con júbilo. Le costó un poco tranquilizarse y seguir preguntándole a su amiga. - ¿Hace cuanto?

-Casi un mes.

-Cielo santo…- dijo mientras sonreía y evitaba emitir una sonora carcajada que avergonzara aun más a su amiga. -¿Para eso me llamaste?- Ai asintió.- ¿Y por qué no querías decírselo a tu madre? ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Eso quiere decir que aprendiste a abrir tu corazón a la demás gente!

Ahora Ai estaba algo menos agitada, estaba feliz de que su amiga aprobara su relación, aunque aun no le había contado... ciertos detalles. Pero ya era tiempo de que hablara de eso con alguien. – Si… pero… lo que ocurre es que él es… mayor que yo…

-¿Qué tanto?- pregunto con curiosidad Yui.

-Ya es… mayor de edad…- le contesto, con cierta reserva.

-Mnnh… -Yui lo pensó.-Ya veo; ¿Tienes miedo de que su madre se entere y que mal interprete su relación?- Ai asintió, algo menos cohibida.

-Si, no se lo he dicho a nadie, porque tengo miedo que me digan que es incorrecto, que quizas el solo se aprovechara de mi, de que no me quiere en verdad…- Ai parecía muy triste.

-¿El te quiere?- le pregunto Yui, con seriedad.

-¡Claro que si!- le consto Ai, pero luego volvió a apenarse. –Es decir… el me quiere mucho… siempre que nos vemos me lo dice, me abraza… - Ai comenzó a tartamudear y aparto la mirada hacia el piso. Yui decidió no indagar mas, hasta que su amiga se calmara un poco.

Yui se dio cuenta de que estaban por llegar a su casa y se lo dijo a su amiga. Ai se calmo un poco al ver eso. –Lo siento Yui, pero tengo que irme…

-¡¿Tan pronto?!-

-Es que tengo que cubrir un turno para patrullar…- Ai no parecía querer explicarle eso.

-¿Turno de patrulla?-

-Es que… desde que los Black Hats atacaron la Biblioteca General estamos mas alerta que nunca… Y ahora que tu no puedes estar mucho tiempo en la Red Com, decidimos con Haruna turnarnos para patrullar junto con los demás correctores…

-Eso quiere decir que tienen mas trabajo por mi culpa…-

-No. No es así.- Ai tomo por los hombros a su amiga y la miro a los ojos.- Escúchame Yui, tú no te diste cuenta, pero estabas muy mal. Trabajabas mucho, descansabas lo mínimo. Parecías apunto de enfermarte. Te pedimos que te tomaras un tiempo para que te relajaras un poco, un par de días, volverías a ser la misma chica alegre de siempre.- le sonrió su amiga.

-Es que… extraño mucho a Control…- susurro Yui, conteniendo las lagrimas.- Si yo hubiera sido una mejor líder… una mejor amiga… él no se hubiera marchado…-

-No digas eso. Tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…- Ai sonrió.- apuesto que cuando se reencuentren, Control te pedirá perdón y tu a el, y volveremos a ser buenos amigos.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Yui ignoro la lágrima que le caía por la mejilla y Ai se encargo de limpiar.

-¿Estás bien?- Yui asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas.- bueno, entonces me tengo que ir… te prometo que cuando logremos atrapar al que esta detrás de los Black Hats, iremos a mi casa, invitare a todos nuestros amigos y la pasaremos de maravilla, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si!- Yui sonrió con entusiasmo, aunque por dentro estaba algo triste.

**- 7 –**

Yui acompaño tranquilamente a Ai hasta la estación de trenes. Ambas conversaron sobre cosas triviales, aunque mayormente Yui interrogo a Ai sobre su misterioso novio.

Descubrió que Ai y ese chico aun no se habían besado, pero ella había salido con él en público, pero en lugares donde nadie los conociera. También logro sonsacarle que él era un chico divertido, y se veían muy seguidos, aunque sin que nadie supiera la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

También logro sonsacarle que su primer nombre era Itsuki.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos.- Ai trato de sonar simpática.- Gracias, siento que se me va un peso de encima…

-Espero que algún día me presentes a Itsuki…-

-En cuanto estemos listos, te prometo que a ti seré la primera en presentarlo.-

-Mándale saludos a Itsuki de mi parte. –eso si logro hacer sonrojar a la tercer correctora humana. –Nos veremos pronto.

-Yui.- Ai había pasado el pasaje por el molinete. Ambas se miraron fijamente.- Yui, por favor, vuelve a ser la misma de siempre… Necesitamos tus sonrisas mas que nunca.- Sonrió y se volteo para alcanzar al tren que acababa de llegar.

**- 8 –**

Yui volvió a la casa. No había nadie.

Eso la sorprendió. Se adentro en la cocina en busca de su madre y dio con una nota pegada en el refrigerador con algunos adherentes.

_Yui: _

_Tu padre y yo sabíamos que pasarías la tarde con tus amigas así que como hoy tu padre salía temprano de trabajar, decidimos dejarte la casa libre para que estuvieran las tres juntas divirtiéndose._

_Abajo esta el número de la oficina de tu padre y la del café donde pasaremos la tarde._

_Te dejamos dinero en primer cajón de la cocina para comprar algo para la merienda._

_Con cariño. Mama y Papa_

Yui releyó la nota un par de veces y no pudo evitar sentirse sola y abandonada. Ai se tuvo que ir, y sus padres se habían tomado la tarde para ellos. Después de que ella esperara tanto para pasar tiempo con su padre, resulta que el día que el sale temprano decide no avisarle y dejarla sola en casa.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justa con sus padres. Quizás no le habían dicho para que ella no tuviera que escoger entre su padre y su amiga. Pero eso no evitaba que un dolor grande se instalara en su pecho.

Las imágenes de Haruna y Takashi juntos como novios volvían a atormentarla.

¿Eso que quería decir? ¿Estaba celosa? Si estaba celosa. ¿De quién? ¿De Takashi? ¿De Haruna? No. Ambos eran sus amigos, pero definitivamente no sentía nada especial por ninguno de los dos.

Luego apareció en su mente las imágenes de esta tarde cuando Reiko y Akiko compartieron el almuerzo con Ichitaro y Hidetoshi. Luego la imagen de sus padres juntos, pasando la tarde como cuando eran jóvenes y solamente novios. Luego a Ai con su novio Itsuki.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan irritada por eso? ¿Por qué no quería ver a sus amigos felices y en pareja?

¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué ellos podían estar con quien querían y ella no?**

Esa pregunta atravesó su mente como un rayo. Doloroso y destructivo.

No, no puede ser. No puede ser.

Yui se levanto del sofá donde estaba y se mareo. Se calmo un poco y subió corriendo las escaleras, como huyendo de aquella sensación.

Por favor. No. No otra vez.

Las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Quizás por eso no vio el último escalón y se tropezó. Cayó de rodillas al piso.

Soltó un sollozo sonoro y volvió a ponerse de pie. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entro. No se molesto en encender la luz y se adentro en la penumbra del atardecer.

Sintió como si su cabeza estuviera por estallar.

Se llevo las manos a los ojos, enrojecidos y ardientes. Sollozo de nuevo. No sabía porque pero tenía la terrible sensación de que su vida estaba por acabarse, como si estuviera sola en el mundo y no había nadie para ayudarla. Nadie.

Intento llegar a la cama, pero antes de siquiera tocar la colcha, cayó de bruces al piso.

Yui no volvió a ponerse de pie ni a abrir los ojos.

- - Fin del capítulo - -

P-chan: Bueno, por aquí lo dejo…

Dream: Algo de suspenso nunca viene mal…

P-chan: ¡Dream! ¿Y Shi? ¿Lograste revivirlo?

Dream: El doctor solo me dejo una vez. Pero cuando Shi pego un brinco atravesó el techo y termino en brazos de un transeúnte…

P-chan: Eso debió doler… ¿Estará bien?

Dream: Sep.… para dentro de dos o tres capítulos….

P-chan: Bueno, mientras tanto… ¡Veremos que ocurre de aquí en adelante!

Dream: ¡Los esperamos en el próximo capítulo!

P-chan: ¡No se lo pierdan!

PD: Si encuentran alguna falla o duda en este capítulo, por favor, no teman notificármelo ;D, ahora, las aclaraciones:

ACLARACIONES:

(1) Escaparates, tiendas, etc.

(2) En Japon, cuando alguien trata con respeto a otra persona se utilizan los sufijos "–San", o "–Sama", comúnmente, junto a su apellido. Aunque entre compañeros de curso son mas comunes los sufijos "–kun" "-chan" o "–San" Por otro lado, cuando se tiene mucha confianza, se utiliza por lo general el nombre de pila solo, o sino se le ponen sufijos o apodos cariñosos; por ejemplo Haruna, Haruna-chan, Haru-chan. Cuando Sakayo llama simplemente a Yui "Kasuga" sin sufijo, hace ver el poco respeto que le tiene.

(3) en Japon, ser o tener apariencia de Yankee no tiene que ver con los norteamericanos. El termino Yankee hace referencia a los "busca peleas" o "Pandillas busca pleitos" que eran mas populares en los 80´s. Algunos ejemplos de esta apariencia, en el anime, son Arisa Uotani (Fruit Basket), Ritsu Kasanoda (Ouran Host Club), o incluso Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach).


	14. Capitulo 11: Rumores y Posibilidades

P-chan: uuuf…. Tanto tiempo y tantas cosas han pasado… Ya termine el secundario…

Shi: Que vieja…

Dream: Cállate, sabes que la jefa esta acomplejada por eso…

P-chan: Como decía… pasaron muchas cosas… a Shi le dieron el alta del hospital… pero tal parece va a volver…

Dream: ¿Puedo enviarlo yo? (muy ilusionada)

P-chan: Bueno, por ahora, solo presenten los créditos….

DreaM y Shi: Corrector Yui le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores… Rumiko Sakayo se lo pedimos prestado a….

P-chan: Bueno, al fic! (hablando de eso, eh notado que los títulos en mayúscula solo aparece la primera o ultima letra y eso me esta sacando de quicio ¬¬….)

CAPITULO 11

**Rumores y Posibilidades**

-¿Aun no tienen indicios de donde pueda estar El Primer Corrector, Control?- pregunto una misteriosa figura en una pantalla, aquel a quienes los Black Hats seguían; su líder, padre y señor.

-No, señor. –Negó Descontrol. –Lo buscamos en todos los sitios posibles, pero aun no hemos dado con su paradero. Incluso Beast trato de rastrearlo por su olor, pero tampoco dio resultado… es como si… se hubiera auto borrado de la RedCom… - Las afirmaciones de Descontrol sonaban a vergüenza, pero eso era imposible… ninguno de ellos tenía sentimientos. – Pensábamos en usar los poderes de Post en su busca, quizás Control haya dejado algún rastro.

-Tienen que encontrarlo cuanto antes... Tenemos que aprovechar que está solo, para poder eliminarlo de una vez.- Todos los Hats asintieron.- Si destruyen a uno de los correctores, el otro del mismo elemento estará desbalanceado y por lo tanto serán mas débiles… el elemento agua ya está debilitado debido al estado de Eco y a las heridas de Rescue.

-Sí, señor, nos encargaremos.- le dijo Rapsody, asintiendo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio mientras el hombre observaba a sus creaciones, y ellos aceptaban su meticulosa mirada sin incomodidad. Fue rápido, pero detallista. El hombre se retiro.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- pregunto Predor, algo distraído. –Ya buscamos por todos lados.

-Tendremos que volver a buscar.- dijo Post, mirando al vacio donde antes estaba la pantalla. –Pero gracias a mi Historial, quizás podamos darle alcance antes que los Correctores.

-Yo preferiría borrar a la Correctora del Aire, Ante.- dijo War mientras prendía un cigarrillo barato, posado en sus labios. De su hombro izquierdo, en su espalda colgaba un rifle de asalto. –Por lo menos sabemos donde esta ella…

-No creo que sea muy beneficioso…- negro Rapsody.- Si eliminamos a Control, ahora que nadie sabe donde esta, nadie estará seguro de su muerte, pero si atacamos a uno de los suyos ahora, eso podría causar su ira, no pensarían, solo querrían borrarnos, y eso es algo riesgoso. Además, Ante podría ver venir un ataque especifico hacia ella, estamos en desventaja con respecto a eso.

-Eso ya no es un problema.- le dijo Post. Todos se voltearon a mirarla. –Yo ya me encargue de eso. No volverá a molestar con sus poderes de predicción.

-Genial.- rio Predor. –Ahora solo tenemos que buscar al idiota de Control… ¡Vamos!- Predor estaba por salir de aquel sitio, pero War lo detuvo, sujetándolo del cinturón de sus vaqueros. -¿Qué haces?

-Si nos encontramos con Control, el no se dejara borrar, simplemente peleara con todo lo que tenga… -le explico War, fríamente.- eso quiere decir que si necesitamos refuerzos, alguien debe estar aquí para responder al comunicador…-miro a Beast y Wallper, ambos no hablaban mucho.

-¿Conclusión?

-Conclusión: Quédate aquí con Beast y Wallper.

-¿Peril puede ir y yo no?- se quejo.

-No queremos enanos en el campo de batalla.- rio la gangosa voz de Peril, que aun era invisible, incluso aun para sus compañeros. -¡Nos vemos!... Bueno, o algo así… -volvió a reir.

Predor había creido que había engañado a todos. Pero no fue así.

War fue el primero en darse cuenta, todos los demás se habían enterado progresivamente, sin comentar nada entre ellos, sin compartir opiniones, sin decir nada. Predor nunca sospecho y quizás nunca sospeche que ellos lo sabían.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Descontrol, mientras el y sus tres acompañantes desaparecían.

A la altura de la cintura del pequeño Predor, estaba una cortada superficial, pero grande, que se la causo peleando contra Eco. Quizás a sus compañeros no debía importarles, pero aun así decidieron no dejarlo ir.

No es que ellos estuvieran preocupados por Predor. Ellos no tenían sentimientos.

Todos los Black Hats podían fingir hasta cierto punto tener emociones, tener actitudes diferentes, pero no sentían verdaderos sentimientos por ninguna persona o programa. No entendían los lazos que unían a los correctores, lo que sentían por el profesor Inukai o por las tres correctoras humanas. No comprendían nada de eso. Desde su creación, nunca experimentaron sentimiento alguno.

Ni si quiera por su creador o aquella otra persona.

**- 1 -**

Yui entreabrió los ojos.

Todo era obscuridad a su alrededor. Espero a que su vista se acostumbrara a la obscuridad y adivino donde estaba; el piso de su habitación. Estiro la mano y apretó la colcha de su cama, junto fuerzas e intento subir a la cama, pero lo único que logro fue que la colcha se callera de cama y amortiguara su caída al piso.

Sus brazos estaban cansados, como si hubiera vuelto a luchar contra Rapsody.

Casi no podía mover las piernas.

Por un segundo el pánico la invadió, pensó que no podía respirar, así que se dio vuelta sobre si misma y trato de respirar normalmente. Cuando logro tranquilizarse noto que sus mejillas no estaban sonrojadas; quemaban.

Su visión estaba borrosa.

Quizás eso de la gripe era cierto. O quizás no fuera una simple gripe.

Yui trato de pensar con calma. No podía dejar que sus padres la encontraran así, por varias razones; los preocuparía, quizás la hospitalizarían y le sacarían el ComCon, y sobre todo; tendría que explicarle al médico como había terminado tan fatigada. Y no podía exponerse a si misma ni a Haruna, Ai, su madre y al profesor Inukai.

Comenzó a pensar como contactar con alguien, algún amigo, alguien que pudiera…

"No importa cuando, no importa cómo, siempre podrás contar conmigo"

**-2-**

Synchro se encontraba caminando por una solitaria playa, perteneciente al Sitio Centro Vacacional, donde el vivía. Contemplo el atardecer en el horizonte. Suspiro.

Se sentía muy solo sin su mejor amigo, Control. Extrañaba que alguien lo escuchara, le diera consejos, e incluso jugar o divertirse con él. Consideraba a Control su hermano. Siempre fue así desde que fueron creados.

Cuando él volvió a ser Synchro luego de haber servido a Grosser, su adaptación a corrector habría sido muy dura de no ser por Yui y Control. Ambos lo recibieron como un amigo. Eco, Ante y Rescue tenían cierta reserva hacia él luego de todas las cosas que había hecho. Mientras que Peace y Follow eran casi indiferentes. A Control nunca le importo el pasado y lo acepto tal y como era.

Y no quería pensarlo, pero ya se les estaban acabando las opciones y el tiempo, aun no encontraban a Control… y tampoco tenían noticias de los Black Hats… ninguna de las dos cosas eran buenas.

Y tampoco quería saber si ambas cosas estaban vinculadas.

En lo alto de la playa, cerca de la zona de vehículos, había una banca solitaria, donde no había nadie.

El segundo corrector diviso no muy lejos una escalera de piedra que subió hasta estar en la misma altura que aquel banco. Se sentó en el y miro al cielo recordando la primera vez que se había sentado allí, luego de haber caminado, junto a Control y ambos habían parado allí para discutir algo de suma importancia…

_Era el día antes de la batalla final con Grosser; él y Control habían hablado de todo lo que se tenía que hacer para poder iniciar a Grosser, lo que había que sacrificarse para poder salvar a la Red Com. Para poder salvar a miles de inocentes… para poder salvar a todos los que querían._

_Y el mismo no había estado de acuerdo en un principio._

_-No me parece bien hacer esto, Control, debe de haber otra forma… no podemos…_

_-yo sé cómo te sientes… yo tampoco quiero pasar a ser "un complemento", me gusta mucho mi vida actual… pero para eso fuimos creados…- le dijo Control, con triste resignación._

_- Lo sé… no me refiero a eso.- su amigo lo miro con interés.-…no creo que sea justo obligar a Yui a hacer eso… _

_Control apretó fraternalmente el hombro de su amigo. –Se que no es justo para ella, pero debemos hacerlo… ella es la única que puede hacerlo… y si yo tuviera que escoger, no erigiría a otra persona para Iniciarme.- Synchro asintió, pero no dijo nada.- Puede los demás aun no lo noten… pero sé lo que sientes por Yui._

_-¿¡Qué?!- pregunto el otro, incrédulo._

_-Yo te apoyo y no temas, no se lo diré a nadie.- rio el otro corrector, mientras miraba al horizonte.- Pero… ¿No crees que es mejor decírselo antes de mañana?- _

_-No se dé que hablas… Además, tu nunca has ido en serio con Ante.- Control miro a Synchro con sorpresa, mas luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y rio por lo bajo. Synchro lo miro sin entender. Eso pareció divertir más al primer corrector. _

_-Lo siento.- se disculpó el joven de cabello plateado. –Es que en verdad tienes razón. Soy un hipócrita por suponer lo que sientes por Yui…_

_Control apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas, mientras se inclinaba para observar mejor el mar. Su sonrisa no vaciló, pero un silencio melancólico los envolvió. Quizás pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber echo de haber actuado seriamente desde el principio, quizás si tuviera otra oportunidad luego de mañana._

_Synchro suspiro, supuso que debía ya rendirse._

_-Entonces somos dos hipócritas.- eso verdaderamente pareció impresionar a Control, que se volteo con algo de sorpresa en su rostro. –pero… suponiendo, hipotéticamente, que tu sintieras algo por Ante, ¿Qué arias?_

_Control asintió, comprendiendo el juego. Tiro su espalda hacia atrás y se recostó sobre el banco. –Supongo, que si en algún momento puedo demostrarle lo que siento, lo haría después de la batalla…_

_-¿Después? ¿Acaso no pensaste en que pasaría si…?_

_-¡Claro que lo pensé!- la voz de Control se escuchó firme.- Claro que se lo que ocurrirá si… somos iniciados, y es probable que no volvamos… pero no me gusta la idea de dejar mis sentimientos como si se tratara de un testamento, apelando a la tristeza y lastima de Ante.- el chico negó con la cabeza, como si esa idea fuera completamente inaceptable. –Es por eso que si por algún motivo volvemos, no antes, le diré lo que siento, y me lo tomaré en serio…-la sonrisa de Control volvió.- Hipotéticamente, si tu sintieras algo por Yui…-dejo la frase para que su compañero la terminara._

_Synchro suspiro, algo sonrojado, imaginándose las miles de posibilidades que podrían ser. Reflexionaba mucho sobre eso, cuando miro al cielo azul y luego al mar, desde ese ángulo el océano brillaba como si formara millones de piedras preciosas, el cielo era tan puro y azul, las olas al chocar con la arena dejaban sonar un suave murmullo. Era un lugar muy hermoso. _

–_Cuando volvamos; quiero traer a Yui aquí. Quisiera que ella viera esta vista tan hermosa... También quiero que me vea como soy ahora; que conozca más Synchro, y que vea que ya no soy Lobo.-_

_-Casi parece que estuvieras celoso de tu otra personalidad.- Rio Control, mientras corregía un mechón de cabello mal acomodado por el viento._

_-No es eso… es que a veces pareciera que ella cree que Lobo y Synchro son diferentes personas.- Control lo miro sin entender.- Puede que Grosser hubiera borrado mis memorias de corrector, pero esencialmente era el mismo, aunque claro, era su enemigo. Tengo los recuerdos de Lobo, entiendo lo que sintió en diferentes momentos, incluso aun ciento mucho aprecio por Virus, Freeze y Jaggy. No soy muy diferente. Por eso no entiendo porque ella se comporta así conmigo._

_-Quizás ella piensa que Lobo es mas como un perrito gruñón.- la risa de Control no le gusto nada a Synchro.- Ella siempre era muy amable y compasiva; en varias ocasiones dijo que los corruptores, sobretodo tu, no eran malos, nosotros no queríamos creerle. Creo que… éramos inmaduros. Veíamos el mundo en blanco y negro.-reflexiono Control.- Yui es muy joven, pero aun así, siempre pudo ver la verdad en el corazón de las personas…-se sobresalto:- valla. – Control paro, como dándose cuenta de algo. Synchro lo miro expectante.- Es que… somos consientes que somos programas de computadoras, pero si ella nos trata así, no puedo evitar pensar en nosotros como humanos…-sonrió._

_-Sí, ella jamás vio la diferencia… Ella siempre es amable con todos por igual… Ella es…. fantástica.-suspiro Synchro, recordando la linda sonrisa de Yui. Todo de ella le gustaba, pero no es como si estuviera bien decirlo o siquiera sentirlo._

Synchro sintió como un sudor frio pasaba por su espalda y la boca se le secaba. Todo eso iba mas allá de recordar a su amigo desaparecido. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, con miedo, casi como sintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando. Casi no podía controlar las imperiosas ganas de ver a Yui.

Le hizo caso a su corazón y trato de contactar con su amiga.

**- 3 -**

Yui trataba de usar su ComCon correctamente, pero pasaba muy rápidamente de la conciencia a la inconsciencia. A veces llegaba a imaginarse charlas con sus amigos, pero luego descubría que eran todas burlas de su mente y la fiebre.

Cuando había perdido la esperanza de lograr pedir ayuda una repentina pero tenue luz le ilumino el rostro.

-¿Yui?- La vos de su amigo la regreso a la conciencia casi por completo.- ¿Yui? ¿Estás allí?- al parecer la obscuridad también le dificultaba mirar el rostro cansado y enfermo de la chica. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al contraste de luz logro distinguir a una fatigada Yui.- ¡Yui! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Synchro…- La chica sintió como si su garganta albergara un gran pedazo de lija gruesa y cada vez que tragaba o hablaba esta le lastimara internamente. –No me siento bien…- también noto que su voz se escuchaba diferente, casi parecía no ser de ella. – Ayúdame, por favor…-

Synchro no pudo soportar las lágrimas que salían de los preciosos ojos de Yui. – Tranquila, todo estará bien… ¿Estas en casa? –Yui asintió, ya no quería volver a sentir esa lija en su garganta.- ¿Alguien se encuentra contigo? – Esta vez negó con la cabeza. – De acuerdo, solo me ire por un minuto, procura estar tranquila…-

Synchro se desligo del ComCon de Yui y comenzó a contactar con el de Haruna, ya que savia que vivía más cerca de la casa de su amiga.

**- 4-**

Haruna no había encendido la computadora en todo el día, no se había sacado el ComCon, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia.

La joven estaba encerrada en su cuarto, sola en toda la casa. Sus padres casi siempre trabajaban hasta tarde y a ella le tocaba preparar la cena. Pero hoy no tenía muchos deseos de cocinar, savia que lo que cocinara sabría a tristeza y no quería importunar a sus padres.

Las palabras de Takashi le resonaban en los oídos, una y otra vez. Haciéndola miserable. No sabía bien porque se sentía así, savia que todo era mentira, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse frustrada, confundida, traicionada y en cierta forma violada. No entendía por qué esto estaba pasando.

-¡HARUNA! ¡HARUNA!- los repentinos gritos provenientes de su ComCon llamaron de golpe su atención.

-¿Quién…?- pero enseguida reconoció a la voz de su amigo.- Synchro… ¿Qué ocurre, Synchro? –pregunto, mientras trataba de disimular sus lagrimas con un bostezo.

-¡Es Yui! ¡Algo terrible le está pasando!-

La auto compasión que sentía Haruna por si misma había desaparecido por completo. -¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Esta en su casa, tirada en el suelo! me dijo que no se sentía bien, apenas puede hablar... – Haruna ya estaba saliendo de su casa, corriendo hacia su amiga. – Creo que también tenía algo de fiebre…

-Por favor, Synchro, acompáñala. –Haruna corría a más no poder. – Llegare enseguida, pero ve y asegúrate de que este bien, si algo mas le ocurre llamare a una ambulancia.

**- 5 -**

-¿Yui? ¿Estás despierta?- susurro Synchro, casi esperando de que no fuera así.

-Si… me duele la garganta. –dijo la chica, miraba fijamente al ComCon. No podía distinguir bien la figura de Synchro detrás de tanto brillo, pero si reconocía su voz y su presencia.

-Ya le dije a Haruna que venga para aquí para ayudarte, no tienes que preocuparte Yui.- Synchro quería sonar seguro y conciliador, pero se le notaba ciertos nervios en la voz. –Ya todo estará bien.- sonrió.

-Gracias Synchro….-

Ambos estuvieron un momento en silencio. Yui trato de acomodarse un poco, apoyo su hombro derecho en el suelo y miro directamente a su ComCon. Casi parecía que Synchro estuviera recostado allí, junto a ella. –Dime algo… Alguna vez… ¿No te has sentido algo excluido?- pregunto ella con cierta reserva.

-¿Excluido? ¿Excluido de qué forma?- quiso saber el. Estaba casi seguro que Yui se ofendió un poco el otro día cuando le sugirieron que dejara de entrar a la RedCom por un tiempo.

-Veras… es que… -Yui no sabía como explicarlo.- Hoy me di cuenta de que casi todos mis amigos…. Mmnh... Tienen a alguien especial…. Y me siento como… fuera de lugar…- le confesó. Era algo vergonzoso decir que era la única que no había encontrado a alguien, la única que sobraba.

-Mnnnhh… ciertamente jamás me sentí así…-le confesó Synchro, pero entro en aquella posición reflexiva; cubriendo su boca con una mano, deslizándola lentamente hacia la barbilla, ojos clavados en un punto invisible en el espacio, ceño ligeramente fruncido. Un gesto maduro y calculador. –Pero no creo que debas de estar así.

-Pero… si yo estoy sola, mis amigos… ellos… ya no saldremos juntos, no aremos las cosas que hacíamos antes… ellos estarán en sus cosas y yo… estaré sola.-lo ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si tus amigos sienten algo especial entre ellos, y son verdaderos amigos, no creo que eso sea motivo como para dejarte de lado.- comenzó Synchro, la seguridad con la que desarrollaba sus palabras cautivaba a Yui.- Y justamente porque son felices juntos, deberías estar feliz por ellos, darles tu apoyo y amistad más que nunca.- Yui se sorprendió de que ahora si estuviera serio. –Y Tu nunca estarás sola, Yui, yo jamás permitiría eso…- la sonrisa que le dirigió, la dejo hipnotizada, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y sus propios sentidos. Incluso, cuando Haruna estuvo casi sobre ella, Yui no la escucho.

-Nos vemos luego Yui.- la chica apenas fue consiente cuando su mejor amiga trataba de cargarla para sentarla en el piso. –Recupérate pronto.- Synchro se despidió con un asentimiento.

Lo único que escucho fue a la voz de Synchro resonando una y otra vez en sus oídos.

"_Tú nunca estarás sola Yui, yo jamás permitiré eso…"_

Sintió que su corazón volvió a latir, cálido en su interior.

Le sonrió a su amiga, como si recién en ese instante hubiera llegado a su casa.

**-6-**

-¿Estás segura, Post?- pregunto Rapsody, mientras miraba sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-El Historial no miente.- dijo Post, mientras leía detenidamente un libro grueso suspendido en el aire, frente a ella. – Control estuvo aquí, no poco después de desaparecer.-

Ahora los Black Hats estaban en el Sitio Virtual de Eco. Donde Predor lo había atacado y herido gravemente. Aunque el sitio estaba deshabilitado para los usuarios comunes, para ellos no había nada prohibido en ese mundo. No desde que Post había conseguido el pase de Jaggy.

-Ósea que quizás examino el sitio.- asintió Descontrol.

-Tal parece nuestro "líder de los correctores" no es tan cabeza hueca como creíamos.- sonrió War, mientras admiraba el cañón de su escopeta de caza. No había mejor sitio para cazar furtivamente que el Sitio de la Red Natural.- Quizás incluso encontró pistas sobre nosotros.-dijo ahora serio.

-¿Qué, exactamente, podría descubrir sobre nosotros? Predor fue muy limpio.- Rapsody se encogió de hombros.- A lo sumo descubrirá que hay cada dos Black Hats por elemento, como los correctores. Nada grave.- sonrió el Hat musical.

-Quizás sea eso, simplemente…- Post se puso tensa.- pero si relaciona nuestra existencia con lo que buscábamos en la Biblioteca General, quizás eso si sea de suma importancia…-

Todos se quedaron estáticos un segundo. Si eso era verdad, si el arrogante Control hacia las conexiones, si no se habían librado de la evidencia, quizás posiblemente esté utilizando cada minuto de su fuga para descubrir más cosas de ellos.

-Tendremos que detenerlo cuanto antes.- concluyo Rapsody, ahora si poniéndose serio.-

-¿Esto se convertirá en una casería?- pregunto Descontrol.

-Eso parece.- concordó Post

-Me siento como Bampelts.- rio War.

**-7-**

-¿Qué te ocurrió, Yui?- le dijo Haruna muy preocupada, acababa de sacarle el termómetro de la boca, la temperatura marcada era de 30°, había bajado un poco desde hace una hora, cuando Yui se había desmayado luego de haberla saludado. Eran las cinco y aun los padres de Yui no aparecían, como podía su amiga le había explicado que habían salido juntos.

Aunque Yui evito sabiamente mencionarle la visita de Ai.

-No lo sé… Creo que ustedes tenían razón y pasar tanto tiempo dentro de la RedCom me afecto físicamente… - rio la morena, conciliadora; pero Haruna no sonrió.

Yui supo enseguida de que el cariño y comprensión de su amiga estaba con ella, más su mente y reflexiones estaban en otro lado. Quizás con Takashi.

-Haruna…- la chica ahora centraba toda su atención en Yui. – Se que hoy estuve algo distante… bueno… es que… hoy los vi a ti y a Takashi…- Los ojos de Haruna se ensancharon hasta limites poco sanos.- Al principio yo me sentía muy mal porque pensaba que me dejarían de lado, pero…- Yui recordó su conversación con Synchro y sintió como el valor recorría su cuerpo; así que continuo:- pero sé que siempre seremos amigos, y eso ninguna relación lo podrá cambiar… te felicito porque por fin estés con Takashi como…-

Una lagrima callo en las sabanas, junto a Yui, seguida por muchas otras.

-¿Haruna?- La chica más linda e inteligente del salón de clases comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar, su cara se volvió roja y comenzó a sollozar. - ¡no! ¡Haruna!- lo único que atino Yui fue a incorporarse un poco en su cama y envolver a su mejor amiga con los brazos. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué...?

-Sakayo.-

Era solo un nombre, pero para Yui fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, tratando de sonar calmada. Esa chica le ponía los pelos de punta, y ahora hacia llorar a Haruna.

-Ella hizo algo horrible… ya todos…. Si mis padres lo supieran….- Haruna sollozaba, lanzando frases incongruentes e inentendibles. Yui dejo que se desahogara lo suficiente mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y espero hasta que su mejor amiga dejara de llorar.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto, sin mucha convicción.

-Sí, estoy un poco mejor. –le sonrió su amiga, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Ahora, podrías decirme en español lo que sucedió.- Yui estuvo satisfecha con la leve sonrisa que Haruna mostro.- Vamos, dímelo…. Puedes confiar en mi…

-¿De que creíste que estábamos hablando, con Takashi?- pregunto Haruna, curiosa.

Eso sería algo incomodo.- Bueno… Yo entre al jardín para poder hablar con IR y ver si había noticias de Eco y Control, pero cuando estaba por contactarlos, los vi a ti y a Takashi…. Es decir, estaban hablando muy seriamente, el te abrazo, tú estabas algo sonrojada.- Si amiga retomo el color al entender a lo que se refería.- Pensé que por fin iban a asumir lo que sentían y se habían vuelto novios, pero antes de que viera algo más, me di la vuelta y… allí estaba…- Yui no savia si hizo bien en continuar.

-Rumiko sakayo.- no era una pregunta. Yui asintió y Haruna suspiro.

-Se que Sakayo estuvo diciendo cosas desagradables sobre mi… No debes molestarte si es por eso…- Yui había recopilado datos desagradables que estaban circulado por el colegio. Algunos rumores incluían a sus padres y su situación marital, otros a sus amigos y su relación con Yui, otros incluso hablaban de sus calificaciones. Muchos le habían costado el respeto de sus compañeros y de los profesores, pero por suerte todos esos rumores ya se habían desmentido y ya nadie les hacía caso. Aunque no podía negar que en su mayoría le habían molestado, no veía por qué angustiarse por ello ahora.

-No es por eso…- Haruna tomo aire. –Se que nunca tuvimos pruebas de quien se trataba, pero estoy segura de que la que empezó todo eso fue Sakayo…

-No lo sé… -Yui mostro cierta duda.- Apenas trato con ella desde primero, no creo jamás haberle hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que me hiciera algo así…. ¿No se trataría de otra persona?

-No, estoy segura de que es ella…

-Pero… ¿Por qué ella…? ¿Por qué ahora?-

-No lo se… pero tiene que parar…- las lagrimas volvían a amenazar a Haruna. Yui ya estaba mas que segura de que su amiga no estaba angustiada por el maltratado hacia ella… había algo mas… algo malo. Muy malo y quizás dañino para ambas.

-Haruna. –Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Yui miraba con una seriedad y madurez impropia de ella.- ¿Somos amigas, verdad?- La peli rosa asintió con asombro. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? -¿Confías en mí?- volvió a asentir. –Entonces dime que paso.-

-Yo no…

-Se que algo malo ocurrió, no me lo ocultes… confía en mí, podre manejarlo.-

Haruna asintió. Tomo aire, como pensando que decir… o como decirlo.- Ahora ella… empeoro las cosas que dijo. –La mirada de Yui le decía que continuara. – Comenzó a inventar mas cosas… cosas dañinas…

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijo?- Yui tomo la mano de su amiga, dándose valor mutuamente.

-Ella dijo que nos íbamos del colegio….para participar de (1)Enjo Kosai. –

**- Continuara -**

Shi: Ahora si que se esta poniendo interesante…

Dream: ¡Y no falta mucho para la reaparición de Control!

P-chan: Chist! ¡No digas eso, que los lectores no pueden saber!

Shi: ¿Falta mucho para una pelea? ¡Tengo síndrome de aftinencia!

P-chan: no falta mucho shi, solo ten paciencia… un par de capítulos nomas,,,

Shi: ¡Entonces será en el 2016, mas o menos!

P-chan: ¬¬ vamos al atlas de términos…

**(1) Enjo Kosai: **E investigado un poco y por lo que llegue a entender, para diferentes personas tiene significado diferente. Para la sociedad japonesa en general es considerada una práctica bastante parecida a la prostitución, mientras que la gente que la ejerce (por lo general adolecentes y mujeres jóvenes) simplemente es dar "un servicio" o vender algo.

Breve explicación: Es una práctica social japonesa, donde hombres mayores pagan a adolecentes o mujeres jóvenes por su compañía en sitas o bien (no necesariamente) , por sus servicios sexuales. (Algo parecido a las famosas "Acompañantes" Estadounidenses)

En mi opinión no es tan denigrante tener solo "citas" con tipos que quieren salir con una chica joven. Ya si involucra sexo (que se paga) si seria prostitución. Pero en Japón esto es visto con otra luz, ya que se obtiene cierta "discriminación" social por esta práctica. (Para mí; sin sentido, ya que la chica no está haciendo daño a nadie, pasa un buen rato, aunque con un desconocido, le pagan y si quiere, luego, tiene sexo, no obligatorio) Quizás ese rechazo se deba a que se asocia esta práctica, directamente con la prostitución y no con "la cita" en sí.

Bueno, no estoy para causar polémica, no soy experta en el tema y no pretendo serlo, solo doy mi opinión. La información la saque de Wikipedía, si quieren investigar mas allá y luego compartir sus descubrimientos conmigo son bienvenidos, quizás me ayude con el fic :D

P-chan: ¡Oh! ¡Y antes de olvidarme!... ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Y como me siento generosa, les are una propuesta, aver si a mis lectores les interesa, si no, esta bien, no lo are: Cada vez que termine un capitulo algún personaje aparecerá conmigo para aclarar dudas, dar spoilers, y cosas asi. Si le sinteresa, déjenme review, si no, bueno, en otro fic será.

Shi: Eso no quiere decir que nos remplazara, ¿verdad, jefa? –mirada amenazante.

Dream: no sea que la jefa quiere sufrir un accidente –sonrisa siniestra.

P-chan: ¬¬ claro que no, con el gremio de inspiraciones tengo problemas de sobra… ahora si…

Shi, Dream, P-chan: ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	15. Capitulo 12: Rumores y Verdades

P-chan: Hola a todos. Por fin pude terminar de pulir este capítulo. La verdad, hace tiempo que lo tenía terminado, pero como me agarraron las musas. Escribí, escribí y escribí, hasta que el cap. me abarco 21 pág. de Word… y entonces dije,

Dream: "Si presento este capítulo así como esta, nadie lo leerá porque es muy largo"

Shi: y porque los lectores son bien vagos. (Golpe de Dream)

P-chan: así, que decidí dividirlo en dos partes (quizás tres) darle una buena pulida y publicarlo. Espero que les guste, puse toda mi alma y corazón en él ;D

Shi y Dream: Es nuestro bebe… T.T Aunque todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Kia Asamiya y a sus respectivo autores…

P-Chan: Antes de comenzar, agradecimientos especiales a Link-san! Gracias por los animos! Y ahora sin más preámbulos, ¡El capitulo!

**RUMORES Y VERDADES**

-Se que algo malo ocurrió, no me lo ocultes… confía en mí, podre manejarlo.-

Haruna asintió. Tomo aire, como pensando que decir… o como decirlo.- Ahora ella… empeoro con las cosas que dijo. –La mirada de Yui le incitaba a continuar.-Ella dijo que nos íbamos del colegio….- Haruna tomo aire, se puso pálida, Yui pensó que se iba a desmayar.

–ella comenzó a decir que participamos de Enjo Kosai. –

Yui se congelo. Un sentimiento de irrealidad se apodero de ella. Era imposible algo así, por mas rencor que le tuviera Sakayo, no entendía el por qué decir ese tipo de cosas.

Eso y decir que se prostituían era lo mismo.

Haruna comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.- Takashi me fue a buscar a la esquina de mi casa, donde siempre te espero y…. -

**-2-**

**Flash Back.**

Haruna estaba esperando, como de costumbre, a Yui en la esquina de su casa. Siempre había sido una chica responsable y madrugadora. Nunca se quedaba dormida y la esperaba pacientemente a su amiga, en el mismo lugar todos los días.

Mas se llevó una sorpresa ya que la persona que se fue a encontrar con ella no fue otra que Takashi. Su amado amigo, puesto que hace ya un par de meses salía esporádicamente "como amigos", pero ambos sabían lo que sentían.

Quizás Yui tenía razón y debían madurar un poco y comenzar con una relación seria…

Con esos pensamientos en mente Haruna se acercó al chico para saludarlo. Más este no parecía de humor para una charla amistosa. Tenía la mirada sombría, y estaba algo cabizbajo. Ella lo noto enseguida y le pregunto qué le ocurría.

-Nada… yo… - el muchacho miro fijamente a su amiga. En el verano había crecido un poco más, y ahora le llevaba media cabeza y tenía que inclinar un poco el cuello para verle a los ojos. A veces eso le causaba dolores de cuello a Takashi, pero en esta ocasión no aparto la mirada. – Te quería preguntar… ¿Tu…?

El chico se vio interrumpido por un grupo de alumnas de Scroll que pasaron por su lado. Mantenían una charla muy entretenida y no repararon en ellos. Pero su presencia pareció poner nervioso al chico.

-¿Takashi?- pregunto Haruna al ver la turbación de su compañero.

-Acompáñame, ¿Quieres? –pregunto, mas tomo a su amiga suavemente por la muñeca y se la llevo de allí.

-Pero… estoy esperando a Yui…- trato de excusarse la chica, mas no le era desagradable la sensación de Takashi apretándole con delicadeza la muñeca.

Solo un poco mas y podrían tomarse de las manos.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- le dijo con seriedad, pero sin mirarla.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela, aun no había muchos alumnos o profesores. Así que ambos pudieron pasar de ser percibidos hacia el jardín trasero. Allí Takashi se metió entre los matorrales con Haruna. Ella al principio se sintió algo incomoda ante tanto recelo a que alguien los viera, pero lo pensó mejor: Era Takashi. Su amigo. Su amor secreto. No podía desconfiar de él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Takashi?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo…- le dijo el chico. Miro para todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los descubriera.- Parece que estamos solos.

-Dime que ocurre… me estas asustando.- la paranoia en Takashi no era algo común.

-Te quería hablar, antes de que lo escuches de otra persona. – Takashi se acercó al rostro de Haruna, para comenzar a susurrar. Ella por un segundo creyó que iba a besarla y cerró los ojos instintivamente. –E escuchado algunos rumores… se que no son verdad, que no pueden ser verdad…. Pero aun así, quisiera que tu lo supieras, por si alguien…-

-¿Rumores?- Haruna se sorprendió, ¿a qué se refería? _¿Acaso alguien había dicho algo malo de Takashi?_ Era posible; era buen alumno, tenía talento para el futbol soquer… quizás despertó los celos de alguien, que quería desprestigiarlo.

-Si, al principio solo se trataron de cosas tontas sobre Yui…- _¿Yui?_- pero ahora también te involucran a ti….

-¿Rumores? ¿Yui y Yo?- ahora si estaba confundida, no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía, y la incomodidad no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Takashi.

-Escuche que tu y Yui… salían con hombres mayores… por dinero… ya sabes, algo así como… Enjo Kosai…- su rostro estaba rojo, pero no del todo por vergüenza, el seño levemente fruncido decía que sentía algo de ira contra aquel que invento tales patrañas.

Haruna se quedo en blanco. ¿En serio se decía eso de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de Yui? No podía entender por qué alguien querría hacerlas ver mal. Y sobre todo; ¿Takashi en verdad se creía eso? ¿Sus amigos iban a creer en lo rumores?

-¿Tu…? ¿Tú crees que yo aria eso?- Haruna trataba de no sollozar.

Estaba segura de que nomas pisar el salón de clases todas las miradas estarían posadas en ella, todos susurrarían, reirían, quizás incluso la molestarían… y Yui también sufriría lo mismo. Pero se sentiría mejor al saber que por lo menos alguien creía en ella.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó Takashi, algo consternado por tal pregunta. –Solo quería que lo supieras antes de que te enterases por alguien mas, antes de que alguien tratara de lastimarte a ti o a Yui… para que estuvieras preparada… no lo sé, para decirle a tu padres, que hablen con el director a algo así.

-¿Mis Padres?- Haruna ahora si se horrorizo, sus padres dirigían una gran empresa, si había rumores sobre que su hija practicaba tal cosa quizás eso los avergonzaría… Si tenía que soportar burlas, comentarios desagradables o lo que fuera, lo soportaría sola. –De ninguna manera. Ya verás como todos se olvidan de esto en una semana o dos…- la chica mostraba una mueca desesperada que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero solo lograba ser un esfuerzo grotesco.

Takashi no soportaba verla así. Sin pensarlo la rodeo con los brazos y espero a que ella se tranquilizara.

Luego de un rato se separaron, Haruna esforzándose por no llorar, acato la llamada del timbre de la escuela. Takashi dejo que entrara sola, para poder interceptar a Reiko y Akiko que estaban entrando.

Haruna no puedo evitar sentirse desprotegida al entrar sola, sin sus amigos.

**-3-**

-¿Eso fue todo?- Pregunto Yui, más tranquila. Se había esperado algo peor, como acoso o insultos.

-Si, pero Reiko y Akiko estaban furiosas, no se separaron de mi en todo el día. –ese pensamiento le arranco una sonrisa a ambas. – Hidetoshi e Ichitaro me trataron muy bien, me dijeron que no le dé importancia a los rumores por que la persona que los divulgo quería hacerme sentir mal, que no le diera el gusto… aunque estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, Yui.

-¿Por mi?- pregunto la chica, desconcertada.

-Estuviste ignorándonos todo el día, creímos que alguien te había dicho algo desagradable y te sentías mal. –le confesó su amiga.- finalmente desistimos por que creímos que necesitabas tiempo para estar sola y meditar.

Yui sonrió. Sonrisa que luego se convirtió en una bajita pero alegre risa. Era una chica muy afortunada de tener tan buenos amigos. –Perdón por preocuparnos. Soy una tonta… estuve todo el día deprimida porque me sentía sola y excluida mientras ustedes estaban tan preocupados por mi…

-¿Excluida?- pregunto Haruna, ahora si desconcertada.

-Es que…-ahora Yui estaba muy avergonzada; no solo había desconfiado de sus amigos y sentido lastima de sí misma, sino que también se había pensado cosas que no eran. –Bueno, creí que todos tenían alguien especial, excepto yo, que todos eran novios y que yo era la que sobraba…-dijo Yui, algo cohibida. Por un segundo se acordó de Ai y de su novio mayor. Se sintió un poco mal de que alguien tan seria y que no se abría mucho a los demás ya tuviera novio antes que ella.

-¿No… novios?- pregunto Haruna, toda roja. –Nadie tiene novios, Yui.

-¿Huh?- el rostro de Yui se convirtió en una caricaturesca estupefacción:- Pero… Hidetoshi y Akiko…. Ichitaro Y Reiko… Tú y Takashi…-señalo a su amiga, entre confundida e incrédula… no podía ser que…

-¡No somos novios! ¡Ninguno de nosotros! ¡Solo somos amigos!-le aseguro su amiga, vehementemente.

Yui no sabía si caer al piso de la impresión.

Es decir, lo de Reiko e Ichitaro… podía pasar por el estereotipos de "opuestos que se atraen/los que se pelean se aman" como Ranma y Akane de Ranma 1/2.

Akiko y Hidetoshi eran la típica pareja adorable, algo parecida a… Chiharu y Yamazaki y de Sakura Card Captor.

Mientras que Takashi y Haruna eran los típicos "amigovios"(1) que nunca se daban cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos o eran demasiados tímidos para declararse como Kazehaya y Sawako de Kimi Ni Todoke.

_O todo lo que vi es cierto, o mi lado Otaku me está jugando en contra (2)._ pensó Yui.

-Okeeeey….-le dijo Yui, no del todo convencida, al parecer Haruna se dio cuenta ya que no dijo nada en su defensa, roja como una manzana.- Creo que a algunos les falta madurar y tomarse las cosas en serio…-susurro, pero Haruna la escucho muy bien. Agacho la cabeza, su amiga tenía razón.

-De todos modos…-retomo Haruna, -¿Nadie te molesto?- pregunto, aun algo roja.

-No… bueno, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, así que no hable con mucha gente. -recordó su día.- Pero no creo que nadie se haya portado desagradable conmigo… -Omitió el encuentro con Sakayo. Haruna no necesitaba mas preocupaciones.

Su amiga asintió, algo consternada aun.

-Vamos.- le dijo Yui, con ánimos.- ¿A ti te molestaron?- Haruna negó con la cabeza:- ¡Ya está! ¡Quizás nadie creyó los rumores y te estás preocupando por nada!

Haruna sonrió con esperanza:- Quizás.

Ambas amigas se tomaron de las manos, dándose valor mutuamente. Se sonrieron con esperanza.

Pero algo interrumpió el momento de ambas chicas. Abajo, en la entrada, alguien abrió la puerta, una voz masculina pregunto por qué estaba abierta. Una voz femenina comenzó a llamar a Yui.

-¡Mis padres!- susurro con alarma, Yui.

-Tengo que ir a recibirlos…-dijo Haruna, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Espera!-Yui la detuvo, tomándole de la mano.- No les digas que me encontraste desmayada, diles que me dolía el estomago en el colegio y me acompañaste a casa, hasta que me puse mejor.- le rogo. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era a sus padres se preocuparan y estuvieran todo el tiempo pendiente de ella. –Por favor. –

-Muy bien.

**-4-**

Haruna recibió, como no, con mucha seriedad y respeto a los padres de Yui, a pesar de haberlos visto ya en varias ocasiones. Les explico a grandes, y creíbles, rasgos que Yui se había descompuesto del estomago a la salida de la escuela y la había acompañado hasta su casa y cuidado de ella hasta que sus padres volvieran.

Esta de mas decir que Suichiro y Sakura estaban más que agradecidos por la amable Haruna, que siempre cuidaba de su hija. Ambos, junto con ella, subieron a ver como estaba su hija. Se escandalizaron por la fiebre que ella presentaba.

Yui y Haruna omitieron el dato de que antes había tenido mucha mas.

Suichirou se quedo en el cuarto con su hija, mientras le volvía a tomar la temperatura y se aseguraba de que no necesitara un medico.

Mientras tanto; abajo, en la cocina, Haruna y Sakura preparaban la cena. Planeaban cenar los cuatro juntos, si Yui podía dejar la cama.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que cuidarla hasta que volvamos… es que pensaba que iban a reunirse con Ai, y no queríamos estar, como un par de padres chismosos…-se excuso Sakura, algo avergonzada. La zanahoria era cortada con eficacia y rapidez en sus manos.

_¿Reunirse con Ai?_, Se pregunto Haruna. –Ustedes no molestan, siempre son muy amables y nunca espiarían a Yui-rio Haruna, mientras cortaba los tomates.

Sakura no respondió, simplemente seguía cortando vegetales casi mecánicamente mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión preocupada.

-¿Señora Kasuga?- pregunto Haruna preocupada. ¿Acaso algo sucedía?

Por un segundo de terror, pensó que quizás la madre de Yui sabia de los rumores y el acoso al que estaba sometida su hija. Pero lo dudaba, Yui era muy fuerte, mucho más que ella, no metería a sus padres en un tema que ella pensaba que era insignificante.

-Haruna.- la voz de Sakura la devolvió a la realidad de un respingo. La madre de su mejor amiga se volteo a mirarla con sierta preocupación:- Dime, ¿Sabes de algo que pueda estar preocupando a Yui?

-¿Preocupando?- se le ocurrieron mil cosas, pero casi todas estaban relacionas con ser Correctora, asi que guardo silencio:- No, nada. ¿Por qué?

La mujer volvió a cortar los vegetales, pero muy lentamente, ya algo más relajada-Últimamente me di cuenta de que ella está casi siempre muy cansada, antes ni siquiera se resfriaba y ahora tiene casi 30° de temperatura…-se notaba la preocupación en su rostro. – Y hace unas semanas vino consternada por la discusión que tuvo con una compañera.

-La discusión que tuvo con una compañera…-no era una pregunta ahora recordaba algo que había sucedido en pleno salón de clases, hace unas semanas.

-¿Sabes algo?-

-Mnnh… fue solo un malentendido… creo…-dijo Haruna, ahora que lo pensaba, no había hablado de eso con Yui.

Sakura suspiro, aunque Haruna no supo definir si era alivio o desepcion por no tener mas información. –Gracias igualmente.- le sonrio.- por favor, sigue cuidado asi de Yui… ella es tan valiente y amable con todos que aveces no sabe bien cuando ella misma necesita ayuda.

-Si, lo se.- Haruna también le sonrió. Y por un instante, solo por uno. Soño que era la hija de Sakura y que ambas estaban preocupadas por Yui, su hermana. Solo un segundo.

-¡Papa! ¡Yo puedo bajar sola!- los gritos de Yui interrumpió la discreta charla.

En el descansillo de la escalera, entre la sala y las habitaciones, estaba Suichiro, cargando a su amada hija, como si de un bebe se tratase, sin contar que Yui estaba roja como un tomate. En piyama y su padre tratándola como si tuviera un mes de edad no era un situación muy digna.

-Oooh… me acuerdo cuando estabas recién nacida y con tu madre te trajimos a casa…-el hombre, emocionado, frotaba su barbilla contra la mejilla de su hija, que a su vez se quejaba de la falta de afeitado de su padre. -¡Eras tan chiquita!-sollozaba.

Haruna veía con cariño tal escena, hacia mucho que su padre no se comportaba así con ella, y lo extrañaba.

-¡Bajen que la cena casi esta lista!-

-¡Ya voy mi amor!-respondió dichoso, Suichiro, sin soltar a su hija. En momentos como esos, cuando recordaba la niña pequeña y tierna que Yui fue, pensaba en que quería otra hija.

La cena consistió en hamburguesas con ensalada. Estuvo delicioso, Haruna y Sakura recibieron muchas alabanzas. Yui casi devoró todo, decían que las personas enfermas solían tener más apetito, pero pocas veces se vio tanta gula.

**-5-**

Luego de la cena Yui había vuelto a su cama, sus padres ya le habían ordenado no ir a la escuela hasta, por lo menos, pasado mañana. No tenia elección, solo descansar y dormir.

Suichiro y Sakura estaban lavando los platos mientras Haruna dijo que le tomaría la temperatura a Yui por última vez, pero tanto ella como Sakura sabían que eso era media verdad.

-Yui.- Haruna le dijo a su amiga, mientras programaba el termómetro electrónico. –Tengo que preguntarte algo, algo que tu madre me hizo recordar… ¿Qué paso ese día entre Sakayo y tú?

-¿Sakayo y yo? ¿Qué día?- pregunto la otra, desconcertada.

-El día que te llamo la profesora al salón de maestros… Nunca nos dijiste lo que en realidad paso…

-No creo que sea necesario que…

-Estarás por lo menos dos días en cama, -le dijo seria Haruna.- Quiero ver si puedo encargarme de todo para cuando tu vuelvas… no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada mientras Sakayo sigue soltando mentiras…

Yui lo pensó. En cierta forma, Haruna también estaba metida en esto; quizás no por voluntad propia, pero tenía que saber a qué atenerse y como jugaba aquella chica.

-Esta bien… pero no quiero que tu o nadie valla de frente con Sakayo… es extraño, se que no puede hacer mucho, pero su mirada dice que trama algo y lo ultimo que quiero es que tu o alguno mas de mis amigos se vea metido en un lio más grande por mi culpa…

Haruna asintió, lista para escuchar.

**-6-**

_Habían pasado unos minutos desde el inicio de la clase, pero Yui y la profesora habían desaparecido por la puerta. _

_Sus amigos, en el salón de clases, estaban preocupados y temían que quizás se tratara de alguna mala noticia, quizás algo le había ocurrido a alguno de sus padres. Reiko y Akiko se preocuparon hasta casi el punto de susurrar ruegos para que nada malo le pasara a Yui o su familia. Ichitaro y Hidetoshi no apartaron los ojos de la puerta. Takashi le tomo el hombro a Haruna, consolándola. _

_Viéndolo desde afuera parecía absurdo, pero ellos sabían que algo malo estaba por pasar._

_-¿Qué sucede, profesora?- pregunto Yui. Estaba parada en medio del salón de profesores. Instintivamente buscaba algún teléfono levantado, que del otro lado se escuchara alguna mala noticia. ¿Acaso así se había enterado Ai del accidente de su madre? ¿Sola, asustada e intrigada en un silencioso salón de profesores?_

_-Tenemos que hablar contigo Yui.- le dijo seriamente su profesora. _

_Fue entonces que Yui se percato de que era la persona a la que todos los profesores y secretarios miraban. Era el centro de atencion, pero nadie le sonria._

_Un hombre de traje se le acerco. Parecía serio, pero tenía expresión suave. Era más alto que la mayoría de los profesores y sus ojos eran pequeños como los de Hidetoshi.- Déjame presentarme, Soy Toshiro Aburane, soy uno de los directivos de la escuela.- el hombre se inclino educada y pronunciadamente. Yui hizo lo mismo,. -Kasuga-san, hemos recibido una denuncia muy grabe sobre usted…_

_-¿Denuncia? ¿De qué?-estaba mas curiosa que asustada. _

_Cosa que asombro a más de un profesor ¿Tenia nervios de acero aquella chica con ojos inocentes?_

_-Se te a acusado de hacer trampa en el examen del pasado mes…- ¿El pasado mes? El único examen que habían tenido el mes pasado era de matemática; era cierto que ella no era un genio y aun asi había sacado 82 puntos sobre 100(3), su mejor calificación en años, pero no era motivo para acusarla de hacer trampas. ¡Se había aplicado mucho y se paso toda la noche anterior estudiando!_

_-¿Cómo que hacer trampas?-dijo, frunciendo lijeramente el seño. Esperaba un buen argumento para acusarla de tal cosa._

_El hombre se aclaro la voz, teniendo paciencia:- un compañero de tu curso declaro que te vio con un papel del cual copiabas los resultados.-_

_-¿¡Que cosa?!- exclamo la chica. Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante la repentina ira. Más de uno allí conocía a Yui Kasuga y sabían que hacer trampas y estar furibunda eran cosas que no se asociaban con ella._

_-Se te acusa de…-repitió el hombre, asombrado si no es con miedo._

_-¿Quién dijo tal cosa?- exigió saber._

_-No creo que sea…._

_-¿Quién fue? ¡Se me debe permitir confrontar a mi acusador!- dijo. En realidad eso lo había visto en una película policial, pero creyó que en ese momento, con tanta ira, era adecuado.- ¡Me pase toda la noche estudiando y no es justo que por alguien diga lo contrario se me acuse de hacer trampas!_

_-Yo…- el hombre parecía confuso. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que los alumnos se le rebelaran._

_-En cierta forma tienes razón…- asintió una profesora, de lentes.- Tienes derecho a defenderte, mas no a hacer nada contra ningún alumno.-le aclaro la profesora. Yui asintió, tratando de calmarse-La alumna que hizo la denuncia fue Rumiko Sakayo, dijo que te vio desde arriba, pero no quiso decir nada en ese instante por temor a avergonzarte.- le dijo, seria._

_¿Temor a avergonzarle? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ahora?_

_-¿Rumiko Sakayo?- pregunto con curiosidad. No recordaba cómo se veía._

_-Es pelirroja y se sienta atrás tuyo, unos pupitres más arriba, junto a Takashi…-le explico su profesora, con paciencia. _

_- No pudo haber sido Sakayo la que "supuestamente" me vio hacer trampa.- declaro con resolución._

_-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Aburane, interesado.- ¿Acaso algo le impide verte desde arriba?-pregunto, quizás tratando de sacarle verdad por mentira._

_Yui lo miro con seriedad.- Ella no pudo verme porque ella ese día no vino al colegio. Lo recuerdo por que a ella le había contagiado a su compañera una gripe muy fuerte y Takashi tuvo que dar el aviso por ambas.- aclaro, haciendo que mas de uno de los profesores se asombrara. ¿Era probable que hubieran cometido un error?_

_Todos miraron a un profesor en buena condición física, que Yui reconoció como el entrenador del equipo de Futbol de Takashi. El comenzó a rebuscar en unos papeles hasta que dio con una carpeta que decía el numero de la división de Yui y paso las hojas, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. –Según esto… Kasuga dice la verdad… Sakayo no dio el examen ese día…- dijo, con cierta timidez, quizás por haber cometido un error antes o porque todos lo observaban._

_Yui miro a sus acusadores esperando alguna disculpa o gesto de arrepentimiento. Mas los profesores no la miraron y Aburane no parecía muy impresionado._

_-Esto abra que investigarlo….-dijo el hombre, sin disculparse con Yui. –Pero tu tendrás que volver a hacer la prueba.- dijo, sin mirarla._

_-¿Por qué? Ya pobre que es imposible que ella me viera haciendo trampa porque ella nunca estuvo allí ese día.-_

_-Hay una denuncia contra ti.- le explico el hombre. –Si no haces la prueba de nuevo el resultado se anulara y no tendrás calificación registrada. –Yui no podía creerlo. –Además, no sería justo para los demás que hicieron la prueba y aprobaron… sin recurrir a nada…_

_Yui frunció el seño. Era obvio que ese hombre o bien no le creía a pesar de las pruebas, o no quería reconocer su error de acusarla seriamente antes de ver bien que todo estuviera en orden._

_-¡Esta bien! ¡Mañana are la prueba y pasare!-le grito a todos. No era que estuviera molesta con todos allí, pero ningún profesor, a pesar de que nunca había echo nada reprochable, le había defendido, así que todos podían irse bien al diablo._

_Yui salió del salón de profesores, nadie la detuvo. _

_Se dirigió a su salón y entro estrepitosamente. Subio los escalones que le separaban de su acusadora rápidamente y con rotundidad. Miro a Sakayo a los ojos, la otra parecía entre asombrada e indiferente.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Kasuga?- le pregunto con falsa educación. Eso izo que Yui se sintiera mas furiosa, pero no lo demostró. Solo la miro con frialdad._

_-Sí. Dime. ¿tú me acusaste de algo sin tener pruebas?- eso si pareció hacerla reaccionar. Quizás no se esperaba que ella descubriera quien la acuso de hacer trampas._

_-no se de lo que hablas.-_

_-Si, veras…- bajo un poco la voz, para parecer más calmada, los curiosos desviaron la mirada.- Se dieron cuenta que el día que tu me viste haciendo trampa, no estabas en el colegio… -Sakayo mostro una sola emoción: sorpresa. Pero solo fueron unos segundos.- Así que van a investigar el asunto… todos nos ahorraríamos varios problemas si tu dijeras la verdad…-le dijo Yui, con paciencia, pero sin sonreírle. _

_Ya la tenía atrapada._

_-Es verdad… yo no te vi.-declaro. Yui, casi sin querer, demostró su triunfo en su rostro.- Alguien más te vio, pero era demasiado cobarde como para denunciarte, yo solo hice lo que una buena alumna hace… después de todo, no es justo que todos se esfuercen lo mas que puedan mientras alguien simplemente hace trampas…-dijo ella, altanera. _

_Yui sentía como su cabeza palpitaba de pura ira. Hizo su mejor actuación de "no me importa" –De acuerdo… pero van a investigar esto… y si la misma persona repite la denuncia, con antecedentes dudosos, dudo que a la segunda ocasión le crean.-le dijo, y sin esperar replica bajo a sentarse junto a Haruna. Sus amigos la vieron, preocupados.- No es nada, estoy bien.-les dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero ellos se dieron cuenta enseguida que era fingida. _

_No le preguntaron nada ya que la profesora entro en ese momento al salón de clases. Yui se tranquilizo y el asunto quedo olvidado._

**-7-**

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo Haruna, furiosa. Con que todo empezó por eso. ¡Más bajo no se podía llegar!- ¿Cómo te fue en el segundo examen?

Yui sonrió con superioridad digna de una heroína de manga. –Saque, frente a la vista del directivo aquel, y dos profesores, 87 puntos.

-5 puntos más que los de antes.- sonrió Haruna.

-Sí, disfrute mucho mostrándoselo a Aburana(4) . Lo pensaran dos veces antes de dudar de mi…-rio.

-¿Y Sakayo?

Yui frunció el seño.- Creo que eso de que "iban a investigar" era mentira. No me llego la noticia de que descubrieran nada, que la sancionaran o siquiera la entrevistaran para preguntarle…

-Pero si ahora vamos y les decimos todo quizás nos ayuden.- razono Haruna, después de todo, no podían ser coincidencias: una falsa denuncia y acoso no era cosa de nada.

-Lo aria, solo para ver el rostro de Sakayo mostrando alguna emoción, pero no tenemos pruebas de que fuera ella… y ese directivo será el primero en desacreditarme, no le gusto nada que le serrara la boca…-recordó, no sin cierto regocijo, el rostro de aquel hombre, lleno de malestar, mientras la profesora corregía su nuevo examen, aun mejor que el original.

-Entonces yo estoy en lo cierto, tendré que encargarme yo de limpiar tu nombre y el mío.- asintió Haruna.

-No quiero que te lo tomes tan a pecho, todo eso lo dijo para hacerme sentir mal a mí.

-Si te hacen sentir mal a ti, me hacen sentir mal a mi…

**-8-**

Post estaba en la sala del zodiaco, entre estrellas y constelaciones, sentada elegantemente sobre el aire, en sus manos estaba El Historial.

El Historial era el libro que contaba la actividad de los diferentes usuarios en diferentes sitios Web. Allí explicaba que usuario había entrado, actividades puntuales y el horario en que se realizaron.

El Historial era casi perfecto, pero tenia un grandes defectos; por ejemplo: se podía ver que Fulano había ido al Castillo del Dragon, en el sitio de los libros de Fantasia, a las 7:45 pm. Pero no se podía saber si Fulano había enviado un Mail a Perengano en otro juego, en el transcurso del viaje, o que había encontrado una espada mágica, que estaba allí de forma aleatoria y no planificada específicamente en el software de la Red de Fantasia. Además, a medida que surgían nuevas entradas, las anteriores se van borrando. No se puede buscar a una persona en especifico, solo se puede adivinar a que pag ingresara luego, y de allí seguir su pista hasta que abandone dicho sitio.

Es por eso que a los Black Hats, a pesar de tener a alguien con el poder de El Historial, se les hacia tan difícil encontrar a Control. Sabían que dicho corrector había estado en el sitio de Eco luego de separarse de sus compañeros, pero no podían saber lo que estuvo haciendo en ese lugar, ya que de por si el sitio era un lugar que exhibía lo mejor de la naturaleza, mas sin ninguna actividad en concreto.

Solo sabían que Control había estado en el sitio poco menos de una hora, sin hacer acciones especificas. No sabían si había contactado a alguien durante ese periodo de tiempo, ni siquiera a donde se dirigió luego.

Post monstro una mísera parte de una expresión; frunció un poco el seño y una peña mueca de disgusto atravesó su rostro, pero se desvaneció enseguida.

El Historial no encontraba a Control, Control no podía ser encontrado. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Mientras pensaba en eso, mirándolo desde todos lo ángulos posibles, se sobresalto cuando sintió unos dedos largos y finos posarse en su hombro. –Tranquila. –La voz lenta y pausada de Descontrol la tranquilizo. -¿Quieres una soda?-le pregunto, mientras agitaba ante el rostro de Post una lata de soda de cola.

-Solo me gusta el té.- le dijo Post, dándose vuelta. -¿Tú no sabes donde pueda estar? –Descontrol enarco una ceja, un gesto seco y patético de expresión de interrogación.- Control. Aun no sé donde pueda estar…

-Veamos... ¿Cómo es que dicen? "Parte por parte, como diría Jack el Destripador".- dijo con su vos suave y pausada.- ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

-Control se separo de los Correctores de Inukai, para seguir su propio rumbo. Posiblemente la semilla de descontento que tu y War plantaron en su corazón sembró algo…

-Oh. Sentimientos. Siempre haciendo actuar a la gente sin pensar…- dijo Descontrol, camino sobre el aire, hasta quedar delante de su compañera y se sentó en el aire, de forma desgarbada y despreocupada.- Si lo hubiera pensado mejor, se hubiera dado cuenta de que War y yo somos malos actores y, que si yo fuera tan buen líder, hubiera obligado a Wallper, Beast, Predor y Peril a estar presentes en nuestra… presentación. –Descontrol miro a su amiga.- creo que el descontento ya estaba en su corazón, solo que yo le demostré lo que él tenía que ser y no era, y eso lo enfado.

-Tonto.- dijo Post, refiriéndose al corrector, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin pensar en nada en particular. Cuando creyeron haber divagado lo suficiente, Post hablo:- Luego el Historial lo ubico en el Sitio del Bosque, cede de Eco, el corrector que ataco Predor. Luego nada Mas.

-Mnnh… ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo explique que el Historial no puede…

-No. Me refiero a… ¿Por qué iría allí? Después de todo, acababa de pelearse con los correctores, y Eco estaba herido, ¿Para que iria allí?

- Rapsody pensó que quizás estaba investigando algún indicio sobre nosotros, pero no creímos que fuera peligroso…

-Ahora bien, ¿A dónde iría luego, si nos investigaba a nosotros?- pregunto, quizás ya sabiendo a donde ir, pero quería saber las conclusiones de Post.

-Si fuera sobre nuestros ataques y objetivos, entonces iría a….- Post llego a la misma conclusión que Descontrol, pero acoto.- War pensó que trataría de ver eso, pero se necesita un pase especial para ver el inventario y registro de lo que Predor destruyó, y Control aun no aparece por ningún lado…

-Control es rápido. Es tan rápido como yo lento.- asintió Descontrol. El era reconocido entre los Black Hats por su lentitud, pereza y parsimonia, que a veces exasperaba a Peril.- Creo que el pensaría en eso y luego diría; Estos tipos pueden haber quemado los libros, pero podrían haber estado buscando algo en especifico…

-Sigue sin poder ver los inventarios.-

-No los necesita, por ley, en cada sitio de archivos públicos en la Red Com tiene cámaras y dispositivos de seguridad. El podría ver lo que hicieron y oír lo que dijeron sin ver ningún papel…- asintió Descontrol.

Post se levanto de un brinco.- Voy por Rapsody y War, quizás tengas razón.- y la mujer se desvaneció en el aire.

-Ya te sigo, en un minuto.- Descontrol abrió la lata de la soda que Post no quiso, pero la espuma comenzó a salir, pero antes de que pudiera manchar los dedos de Descontrol se detuvo. No se deshizo, ni volvió dentro la lata, solo se detuvo. El Black Hat lamio toda la espuma y comenzó a beber la soda con calma. – En un minuto voy.- dijo, mientras pegaba un trago.

-9-

-Estoy en casa.-

Ai acababa de llegar a su casa, pero solo el eco le dio la bienvenida. Suspiro.

Se cambio el uniforme escolar por algo mas cómodo. Miro la televisión por media hora y vio que estaba atardeciendo. Se sintió algo culpable por no poder apreciar el atardecer al lado de Yui, después de todo había hecho que Yui se alejara de Haruna solo para poder descargar su secreto, aunque se sentía con menos peso que antes, se sentía mal por no poder pasar más tiempo con su amiga, pero se prometió que el fin de semana, si no ocurría nada extraordinario, invitaría a su amiga a su nueva casa. Quizás hasta también invitaría a Haruna y podría pedirle consejos de cómo ser buena novia.

Ai volvió a mirar el atardecer y decidió que debía empezar a preparar la cena.

Su madre solía llegar más a la noche, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido en el trabajo. Por mucho que la empresa le pagase la indemnización correspondiente y el profesor Inukai las ayudase, su madre era del tipo de mujeres que le gustaba trabajar.

Ai respetaba eso y además, había encontrado una buena oportunidad para aprender a cocinar. Corto las verduras mientras ojeaba el libro de recetas. Entonces escucho sonar su ComCom. En alerta, soltó los utensilios de cocina y atendió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, con si típico tono serio y autoritario.

-Perdón por molestarte a estas horas…-la voz algo nerviosa de Rescue le contesto del otro lado.

-No, yo… perdón por estar tan tensa… creí… creí que algo sucedía…-se disculpo con torpeza.

-Esta bien… creo… que todos estamos iguales.- Rescue le sonrió con amabilidad. – Solo quería preguntarte si puedes cuidar a Eco un rato, tengo que cambiarle los medicamentos y las vendas a Jaggy y no quiero que se escape de nuevo…-

Ai no quería reusarse, pero tenía poco tiempo para pasarlo con su madre y no quería renunciar a ello.- Lo siento Rescue, pero tengo que terminar de hacer la cena…

-¿La Cena? –Rescue se sorprendió. -¿Aun no cenaste? ¡Son casi las 10! –la reto la enfermera. -¡Ve y aliméntate! ¡Ya tenemos a una correctora enferma, no queremos a otra desnutrida!- le dijo entre reto y broma.

-¿Enferma? ¿Alguien se enfermo?-pregunto Ai, preocupada.

-Yui está con una fuerte gripe, Haruna acaba de informármelo.- le relato Rescue. –Se que tu quieres pasar más tiempo con tu madre… por eso no quería pedírtelo… pero no tengo a quien más acudir…- dijo, algo avergonzada.

Ai se sorprendió de que Rescue, con quien no tenia tanto contacto, entendiera sus sentimientos y los respetara de tal forma. Se sintió mal por no poder ayudarla.

-¿Nadie más te puede ayudar?- pregunto Ai, tratando de ser util, en cierta manera.

-Casi todos están ocupados. Follow, Paz y Q aun tratan de buscar a Control, Synchro e IR tratan de contactar con Yui o Haruna para saber como anda todo allí. Y Ante esta… extraña, no sabría decir lo que le pasa.- dijo Rescue, algo perdida.

-¿Y Freeze? ¿Ella no estaba junto a Jaggy y Virus?-

-Ella no se separo ni por un segundo de Virus y Jaggy desde que ingresaron a la enfermería.- recordó, sonriente.

-Entonces pídele a ella que cuide de Eco, apuesto que se sentirá bien por ayudar en algo.- le aconsejo Ai,.

-No lo había pensado… pero… gracias, lo intentare.- La correctora se despidió con una inclinación educada y una sonrisa.

-Buena suerte Rescue…-susurro Ai, consciente de que la correctora ya no podía escucharla.

-¿Estabas hablando con alguien?- Ai se sobresalto. Estuvo tan ensimismada hablando con Rescue que no noto cuando su madre anuncio su llegada.

-Si… Rescue quería que cuidara un rato de Eco, mientras atendía a los demás en la enfermería.

-¿No quieres ir?-le pregunto su madre, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje de oficina. –Puedo terminar la cena y…

-No, prefiero pasar, aunque sea poco, este tiempo contigo…-le dijo su hija.

Ambas sonrieron y terminaron de preparar la cena juntas.

Sin saber que la calma pronto seria interrumpida por la explosión de una gran batalla, que no solo decidiría el destino de la Red Com…

…Sino también la vida de un gran amigo.

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

**(1)** Amigovios: Hace referencia a los amigos que tienen conductas propias de parejas de novios; salir juntos, decirse cosas románticas, e incluso besarse, pero siempre en el plan de "Somos solo Amigos". OJO! No es lo mismo que "Amigos con Derechos".

**(2)** Jugando en contra: es una frase típica de aquí, se dice cuando algo es una desventaja. Por ejemplo: "al hacer las cosas rápido, pensar tanto me juega en contra". Yui piensa eso porque cree que ser Otaku la hace imaginarse cosas; por ejemplo comparar a sus amigos con parejas de diferentes mangas y animes.

**(3)** 82 puntos sobre 100: me e percatado que en los exámenes en Japón no se califican en sentido alfabético o del 1 al 10, sino que del 1 al 100. Por lo que tengo entendido 82 es un buen puntaje…

**(4)** El nombre del pobre Toshiro Aburane será blanco de mis gags, por lo menos, hasta que se debele su verdadero rol en esta historia… jejejejeje

P-chan: Ahora si! Lo prometido es deuda! El primer invitado de este fic…. El fabuloso y algo perezoso de…. ¡DESCONTROL!

(sonido de aplausos)

Descontrol: Gracias…. Es… Un placer… Estar aquí….

Shi: Eres el líder de los Black Hats, ¿No es asi?

Descontrol: Se podría decir que… soy su "representante" pero no su líder…

Dream: Hablas muy lento, pero por lo visto en este capítulo, eres muy inteligente.

Descontrol: En realidad… algunos me conocen con el nombre de… L…. Es broma.

P-chan: jajaja, no se si lo señale antes, pero Descontrol y L (de Death Note) se parecen en lo físico. Ave, Sepamos mas de ti en lo personal. ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Peril?

Descontrol: Yo la mantengo vigilada y ella me hostiga. Según tu, es como mi hermana pequeña.

Shi y Dream: Awww…

P-chan: ¿Y que clase de relación tienes con Post?

Descontrol: Somos compañeros de trabajo… buenos compañeros de trabajo… según algunos párrafos de arriba, somos amigos.

Shi: ¿Qué opinas de los otros Black Hats?

Descontrol: War es algo salvaje, pero profesional. Predor es impulsivo y algo violento, le falta madurar. Beast y Wallper me caen bien. Rapsody es manipulador y sinvergüenza, hace un buen trabajo.

P-chan: Pronto tendrás mas protagonismo, ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Descontrol: Tengo… Emociones…. Opiniones encontradas… Por un lado creo que este bien que por fin los Black Hats tengamos protagonismo… pero por otro… Somos villanos, nos veremos peor aun.

P-chan: Puede que si, puede que no. Eso solo lo decido yo juaz juaz, hasta el siguiente capitulo mis amigos, lectores y musos inspiradores:

Drem y Shi: ¡Hey!

P-chan: Sayonaraaaa-


End file.
